Life of Legends
by Kitsune Ushinawareta
Summary: Esta historia no es un fic de Naruto, es de mi propia autoria, es que ya conocen las reglas así que use Naruto por ser mi anime favorito así que les dejo esta historia, espero les guste...
1. Capítulo 1: Una cita

Cap. 1._ Una cita

Cuando la humanidad empezaba a aflorar, en los inicios eran solo los humanos; criaturas salvajes, agresivas y peligrosas. Luego empezaron a tomar conciencia y ser civilizados, la paz fue efímera, porque pocos años después que los humanos se volvieran seres calmados… surgieron los mutantes; eran muy similares a los humanos, prácticamente iguales la única diferencia es que los mutantes, alteraban su estructura física (Miembros extra, deformaciones, etc…) y su biología eran diferente, necesitaban consumir humanos, o al menos su energía, esto causo el caos y el temor de los humanos, pero no todo fue malo, algunos humanos a base de su coraje se hicieron de armas y enfrentaron a los mutantes. Los humanos descubrieron que al ser bañados con la sangre de los mutantes obtenían dones especiales, se volvieron héroes y leyendas.

Luego de lograr reducir a los mutantes a mitos y estar casi extintos surgió una nueva amenaza, algunos de los humanos que consiguieron dones por la sangre de los mutantes heredaron estos dones a sus descendientes pero a diferencia de sus antecesores los suyos eran puros y no precisamente físicos la mayor parte de los nuevos dotados recibieron el don de manipular la energía natural y comunicarse con los demonios del bajo mundo, recibieron el nombre de Médiums. Por sus grandes habilidades los médiums creían que debían gobernar el mundo, los héroes intentaron detenerlos, pero, dado que los poderes de los médiums eran superiores y puros, y los héroes puros eran pocos no lograron mucho; cuando se creía que todo estaba perdido un rayo oscuro de esperanza surgió, Los demonios con los que se comunicaban los médium decidieron entablar una lucha con ellos… nadie está seguro del motivo, pero si se sabe que los médiums no pudieron con los demonios, dado que los superaban en número y fuerza. Cuando esa guerra se detuvo un mal aún más terrible surgió, los demonios al conocer a los humanos los tomaron como una forma inferior de vida, escoria que debía ser eliminada y los más fuertes esclavizados, los héroes volvieron a intentarlo, pero si los médiums no lograron detenerlos ellos sabían que tampoco lograrían nada, asi que después de pelear para sobrevivir decidieron hacer algo que nunca creyeron hacer realizaron una alianza con los médium restantes, varios aceptaron de muy buena manera pero otros lo hicieron solo por las circunstancias, Aun con la poderosa alianza formada ellos no lograron nada, pero un joven héroe y un viejo médium muy amigos, tuvieron una idea muy loca, para vencer a un monstruo necesitas crear tus propios monstruos ese fue el origen de la raza conocida como las Bestias, las bestias eran la mejor y más refinada criatura de destrucción, eran similares a los humanos pero con un instinto animal puro salvaje y casi incontrolable aun con su mayor esfuerzo los demonios no pudieron con la nueva amenaza y se retiraron a su mundo jurando venganza contra cada raza que habitara el mundo humano. Cuando las bestias cumplieron su propósito, se decretó que para que no sucediera de nuevo la tragedia de los médiums, Se debía aniquilar al 90% de las bestias y el 10% restante recibirían seis cadenas de bloqueo, por si se presentaba otra emergencia… asi se llevaron los tiempos hasta ahora. Los humanos predominan, los mutantes son solo mitos, los héroes se volvieron leyendas, los médiums desaparecen con el paso del tiempo, los demonios son solo un recuerdo y las bestias… pesadillas de la historia.

Hoy en día…

En una escuela preparatoria en Tokio Japón…

\- Oye, Iruka… - dijo un chico de pelo negro, peinado pelo pincho con tres raras líneas en las mejillas, ojos cafés, vestido con el uniforme escolar y una sudadera azul

\- ¿Qué cosa Kitsune? – preguntaba un chico bien peinado, pelirrojo con cara amble, ojos azules, vistiendo el uniforme escolar adecuadamente

\- ¡Piensa rápido! – exclamo Kitsune mientras le lanzaba un manga de bleach a Iruka – Se te olvido en el salón, ten cuidado con él, es una edición limitada de no haber sido yo no la volverías a ver – dijo Kitsune

\- ¿Tu lo tomaste cierto? – pregunto perspicaz el chico al atrapar su manga

\- ¿Yo?… Iruka me ofendes, después de que te lo entregue al olvidarlo en el salón – decía Kitsune mal ocultando su acción

\- Si fuiste tú, la próxima ves solo pídelo, yo te lo prestare… a un precio razonable – respondió Iruka

\- Y precisamente por eso no te lo pido, bueno yo me voy a mi casa nos vemos mañana amigo… - se despidió Kitsune de su amigo

\- Vale, hasta mañana – correspondió la despedida

En un pequeño puente rumbo a casa de Kitsune, él se encontraba mirando como el sol caía para finalizar el día

\- Ahhh… otro día aburrido, me gustaría que pasara algo interesante, o que una chica me hablara – decía el muchacho decepcionado – Bueno creo que mejor ya… - decía yéndose a casa antes de toparse de frente con una chica de pelo blanco, con unos destellantes y hermosos ojos purpura con un uniforme de su misma escuela

\- Di-disculpe… ¿usted es Ushinawareta Kitsune? – le pregunto la chica sin mirarlo a la cara con cierta vergüenza

\- Ahhh… Si ¿Por? – Respondió el mencionado

\- Es que, vera quisiera ver si usted… bueno, si usted no está, no se… ¿saliendo con alguien? – pregunto algo sonrojada la chica

\- … No, sinceramente no – respondió con una sonrisa más falsa que la castidad de Iruka - ¿Por qué la pregunta? – pregunto nuevamente

\- Es que… me gustaría saber… si no le… ¡le importaría tener una cita conmigo mañana después de clases! – Respondió con nervios y algo emocionada la chica

\- Etto, si claro, será divertido, pero tengo un pequeño problema – dijo Kitsune

\- ¿Eh? ¿Cuál? – dijo la chica confundida

\- No me has dicho tu nombre – le dijo el zorruno

\- Ah, Mi nombre es Ceres, Kirisaki Ceres, es algo extraño pero no es muy difícil – respondió con una sonrisa la chica – Lo veo mañana después de clases Kitsune-kun – dijo despidiéndose y corriendo al otro lado del puente

\- … - espero a que pasara y entonces – a… hu… e… VOS! Tengo una cita con una chica, esto es genial, CHUPATE ESA IRUKA – dijo yéndose rumbo a su casa casi volando

Al día siguiente…

\- ¡Despierta! – sonó le despertador

\- ¡A chinga su puta madre! – Exclamo Kitsune callándose de la cama – tengo que cambiar ese despertador… - miro un laso en su dedo – jeje, entonces no fue un sueño, que buena suerte – dijo poniendo se dé pie y preparándose para ese día

En la escuela

\- … Y me invito a salir – le contaba Kitsune en el salón a Iruka

\- No se wey hay algo raro en esto ¿recuerdas la regla de oro? – dijo Iruka pensativo

\- "Si una chica linda que no conoces te invita a una cita, es un ser sobre natural que quiere asesinarte" – dijeron los 2 al unísono

\- Si, los sé, pero la regla también dice que eso te dará poderes sobre naturales y siempre he querido ser un súper héroe como los del anime y además eso solo aplica en el anime, esto es la vida real – se defendió Kitsune

\- Si pero no significa que no quiera matarte ya has visto los de hoy en día, son muy meticulosos, bueno solo te digo que lleves tu kunai por si algo pasa – finalizo Iruka

\- Vale pues si eso te hace sentir más calmado lo hare – dijo el zorruno

En eso el profesor entro en el aula de clases

\- Muy bien chicos espero todos hayan hecho la tarea esta ves – dijo irónico el profesor

\- … Mierda… - dijo Kitsune golpeándose la frente

\- Lo sabía, por eso hice una extra para ti – dijo Iruka mostrando la mercancía

\- Gracias amigo, siempre me sacas del apuro – agradeció Kitsune intentando tomar las hojas pero Iruka se las arrebato antes de poder tomarlas

\- He pero nada es gratis – dijo Iruka

\- Ya decía yo, cuanto me vas a cobrar – respondió Kitsune

\- No quiero dinero, lo que quiero es ir incognito a tu cita para ver qué tan mal resulta esta ves jajajaja – dijo Iruka carcajeándose

\- Hijo puta aves no sé porque te tengo como amigo – sello el trato Kitsune

A la salida en el portón de entrada, Ceres esperaba ansiosa a Kitsune

\- ¡Hey! ¡Kitsune-kun! – Saludo la peliblanca muy feliz

\- ¡Hola! – Regreso el saludo el zorruno - ¿Llevas mucho aquí? - pregunto

\- No, apenas unos minutos – (llevaba hay 15 minutos) respondió con una tierna sonrisa - ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto la chica

\- Claro, tengo una idea, sígueme – dijo Kitsune tomando de la mano por sorpresa a Ceres (P.D. Iruka los seguía cautelosamente por las espaldas)

En el centro, cerca de un pequeño parque de diversiones

\- Tú elige ¿A cuál quieres subir primero? – pregunto el zorruno

\- Etto… - pensaba la chica mientras veía a su alrededor y decidía a que juego subirían – ¡A ese! – dijo apuntando a la montaña rusa

\- Genial, vamos (mierda… siempre he detestado esa cosa) – dijo ocultando su miedo a la montaña rusa

Cuando ellos subieron, Kitsune no tenía ni la más puta idea de cómo lograría zafarse de esta, pero bueno, es uno de los gajes del oficio, apenas se subieron a los asientos y les pusieron los seguros la maquinaria arranco, para la tercera curva Kitsune se estaba muriendo de miedo pero Ceres solo gritaba de la emoción, para el final de su turno cuando quitaron los seguros Kitsune abrió los ojos, soltó la barra de seguridad que ya prácticamente tenía la forma de sus manos y salto del vagón

\- Que marica – decía Iruka desde el punto desde donde los observaba

\- ¡Estuvo Genial! – Dijo emocionada Ceres – ¿Nos podemos subir otra vez antes de irnos? – pregunto la chica

\- Claro, pero vamos a ver otros juegos antes – dijo Kitsune intentando retrasar lo más posible su tortura

\- Vale – respondió la chica, pero en eso gruñe el estómago de Ceres haciéndola sonrojar – Ehh… pero ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo primero? – pregunto avergonzada la chica

\- Claro, de hecho yo también tengo hambre, jeje – le dijo Kitsune tomándola de la mano otra vez sorprendiéndola

\- Oh, buena atajada viejo – decía Iruka desde su escondite – Ahora no la vallas a cagar y no uses el truco del popote que nos enseñó Gasai Yuno – decía este para sí mismo

En el servidor exprés del parque

\- Deme una hamburguesa, una copa de frutas y un refresco grande – hiso la orden Kitsune según la petición de Ceres, cuando le dieron su pedido Kitsune hecho un vistazo a los popotes y pensó – (Jeje… por algo Mirai Nikki es mi segundo anime favorito) ¡Espera! ¿Qué haría Iruka en esta situación? ("No lo hagas la vas a cagar de lo lindo") Mmmm… le hare caso por esta vez – dijo mientras regresaba con Ceres

\- Bien hecho cabeza hueca – decía aliviado y con cierto orgullo Iruka

Kitsune regreso con Ceres la cual parecía ocupada al teléfono

\- … Si, ya está en camino, tranquilo no fallara, de acuerdo, adiós – colgó la chica

\- ¿Quién era? – pregunto el chico

\- Nadie, solo un amigo – respondió Ceres con una sonrisa

\- Bueno, empecemos… - dijo Kitsune poniendo la bandeja en la mesa y esperando a que ella diera el primer bocado

\- Perfecto, buena jugada viejo – lo felicito Iruka reconociendo la regla del primer bocado

\- ¡Itadakimasu! - Exclamo Ceres dándole el primer bocado a su copa de frutas

Luego de terminar de comer pasaron por los carritos chocones, dieron una vuelta en la rueda de la fortuna, para la mala fortuna de Kitsune volvieron a pasar a la montaña rusa y por ultimo a la tienda de recuerdos para al final alrededor de las 4:00 pm

\- … ¿te gusto el paseo? – pregunto Kitsune

\- S-si… fue de lo mejor, gracias Kitsune-kun – dijo Ceres mientras abrazaba fuerte con una mano el peluche que le había comprado Kitsune

\- (Es mi oportunidad)… - Pensó Kitsune antes de tomar su mano en un movimiento repentino

\- Eso es pequeño cachorro salvaje, has alcanzado a tu presa – decía para sí mismo Iruka distanciado unos metros de ellos

Ceres se sonrojo y poco después, mientras pasaban por la calle solitaria ella se soltó de su mano y se separó unos cuantos pasos corriendo y se volteó para verlo

\- Oye, Kitsune ¿yo te gusto? – Pregunto tierna la chica

\- … Bu-bueno ¡pues claro! – Exclamo un poco sorprendido el chico

\- En ese caso quiero que sierres los ojos un momento – dijo con ligero sonrojo en su rostro

\- Va-vale… - Dijo Kitsune mientras cerraba sus ojos y pesaba – (¡No me lo creo! Un beso en la primera cita) –

\- (No mames, suerte de principiante) – Pensaba Iruka mientras sacaba su celular para tomar una foto y poder chantajear a su amigo más tarde

Pero para sorpresa de los dos chicos cuando ella se acercó a Kitsune su cara empezó a tomar una sonrisa maligna, el aire alrededor se tornaba más pesado y de la nada, un círculo mágico de color plateado brillante apareció en el pecho de Kitsune cuando esta lo toco impidiendo asi que este se moviera, las ropas de Ceres cambiaron en un instante y pasaron del uniforme escolar a un traje de látex entallado que aun la chica era algo faltada de curvas, (Mas plana que una puta tabla) le sentaba muy bien, además de una capucha que cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron vacíos y tanto Iruka como Kitsune quedaron atónitos ante lo que veían, después de todo la regla de oro tenía razón

\- Lo siento Kitsune-sama, pero me temo que eres muy fácil de engañar, sinceramente me divertí mucho, pero nuestra relación no puede ser porque yo solo vine a este lugar con un objetivo: Capturarlos a ti y a Iruka-sama. Lamento haberte dado ilusiones pero era el método más fácil de capturarte – Soltó una pequeña risilla y lo miro a la cara – ahora duerme – y con estas últimas palabras Kitsune callo desmallado.


	2. Chapter 2: La dimencion 0

Cap. 2._ La dimensión 0

Iruka estaba aterrado y no podía ni reaccionar a lo que veía, pero de alguna forma tomo coraje para intentar salvar a su amigo, si al fin y al cabo ella vendría por el sería mejor que intente salvar a su amigo, pero no podía tirarse de cabeza sin un plan

\- No se moleste en idear algo Iruka-sama, supe que estaba siguiéndonos desde la entrada del parque de diversiones, por favor tenga la amabilidad de salir o sino… - le dijo Ceres mientras que en ese momento libero una onda de poder que daba entender que ella no estaba bromeando - … tendré que ir por usted – termino la frase serrando su puño

\- Ok… me tienes – dijo saliendo de su escondite - … ahora dime ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres realmente? Y ¿Por qué nos quieres a mí y al tarado inconsciente? – pregunto serio el muchacho

\- ¿Nunca pierdes el tiempo verdad?… además no creo que estés en posición de preguntar cosas en este momento, pero para que veas que no soy cruel te lo diré, primero: Vendrán conmigo al lugar de donde vengo y allí se los diré, segundo: Mi nombre es el mismo aquí y allí, Kirisaki Ceres, como nadie más me conoce aquí no creí necesario ocultar mi nombre, allá les dirán que soy en verdad… y tres: Porque son algo que no tienen idea de lo que realmente son… Una bestia – dijo volteando a ver a Kitsune – y un demonio – dijo viendo a Iruka

Iruka solo trataba de asimilar lo que le decía la chica pero no lograba entender nada ¿Bestia? ¿Demonio? ¿A qué se refería? Pero antes de poder intentar pensar en algo sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago y se desmallo, Ceres le había golpeado el abdomen para hacerle desmayar y mientras ambos estaban inconscientes en el suelo ella abrió una especie de portal a otra dimensión

\- Listo vámonos – dijo mientras los tomaba a los 2 y pasaba por el portal

Una hora después…

\- ¿Do-dónde estoy?… - decía Kitsune recién despertando

\- Hasta que despiertas bello durmiente – le dijo Iruka que al parecer al igual que él, estaba colgado y atado de manos a unos centímetros del suelo en una especie de calabozo

\- ¿Qué mierda estamos haciendo aquí? O más bien ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? Más importante aún ¿Cómo nos salvamos de esta? – preguntaba confundido el zorruno

\- ¿No recuerdas nada? – pregunto Iruka

\- Lo último que recuerdo es que salía del parque con Ceres y luego… luego… no se – dijo Kitsune intentando recordar

\- Debió ser por el hechizo… mira te explicare, Ceres al parecer es una especie de hechicera de otra dimensión, ella tenía como misión capturarnos y traernos a esta extraña dimensión, al parecer usa círculos mágicos y se ve increíblemente sexy en su atuendo de hechicera, pero lo que aún no se es como se llama este lugar, porque a nosotros y que planean hacernos, además no se la ruta de salida porque al igual que tu llegue inconsciente a este lugar y antes de que preguntes, si, ya intente zafarnos de está a mas no poder – dijo Iruka

\- zzz… zzz… - roncaba por la extensa explicación de su compañero

\- ¡NO BROMES IDOTA! – le grito furioso Iruka

\- Bueno, bueno ya, entonces eso es lo que pasa… adelante puedes decirlo – dijo reconociendo su derrota Kitsune

\- Decir ¿qué? – pregunto Iruka

\- "Te lo dije" lo admito, nunca debí tomar esa cita – dijo el zorruno

\- Eso puede esperar, ahora debemos ver cómo salir de aquí – dijo serio el pelirrojo

\- Impresionante habilidad de análisis Iruka-sama, no me sorprende que sea el mejor en todo el instituto – dijo una voz femenina desde la puerta

\- ¿Ceres, pero desde cuando estas hay? – preguntaba sorprendido el pelirrojo

\- Aproximadamente 7 minutos y medio desde que desperté y estimo que al menos unos 10 minutos más – dijo el zorruno muy seriamente

\- Y los instintos de Kitsune-sama son de admirarse, no me sorprende que seas el mejor en deportes – elogiaba Ceres a Kitsune de una manera en la que el chico no pudiera sentirse bien

\- Vete a la mierda – respondió Kitsune

\- ¡Kitsune!… Recuerda que ya estamos aquí – bromeaba con la situación el ojiazul

\- Jajajajaja ustedes siempre ven como reír en las peores situaciones no ¿no? – Reía de su actitud la ojipurpura – Quiero hacerles una pregunta… - dijo dudosa la peliblanca – ¿Nunca se han preguntado por que tienen habilidades que las demás personas no? ¿Por qué tienen mejores reflejos o les es más fácil deducir resultados a base de conocimientos limitados asi como también la resolución de problemas con mayor facilidad que el resto de las personas? – les pregunto Ceres

\- ¿Por qué somos la mera verga? – respondió Kitsune

\- Ja-ja-ja… no, es porque ustedes dos no son simples humanos, son algo mucho, pero mucho mejor, Iruka-sama, dígame ¿usted tiene terribles pesadillas o a sentido miedo autentico más de una ves de la nada? ¿No siente que es constantemente vigilado? ¿Nunca te has cuestionado por qué sientes que sabes cosas del pasado como si hubieras estado allí? – pregunto la chica

\- Todo el tiempo… ¿y eso que? – respondió serio y un poco alarmado el pelirrojo

\- Eso es porque usted Iruka-sama… es un demonio y no cualquier clase de demonio, usted es un demonio de sangre real, aunque impuro por la parte humana de su familia materna, usted es de los demonios más poderoso que podrían existir – le dijo Ceres a Iruka acercándose a él como si quisiera comérselo (¡Esa tipa quiere Sepso!)

\- ¿De-demonio?… pero ¿cómo es posible que yo sea algo como eso?… - se preguntaba Iruka mientras entraba en shock y un sudor frio recorría su cuerpo

\- ¡Sí! Un ser proveniente del bajo mundo, un lugar que deja al infierno como un paraíso, un demonio, un ser tan temido y respetado que nadie osaría desafiarlos, creadores de las pesadillas más terribles y tortuosas, seres que estuvieron sumamente cerca de dominar al mundo y extinguir a los humanos – dijo ella en un aire de grandeza

\- Pero… - remilgaba mientras bajaba la cabeza en señal de que se encontraba en shock e intentaba asimilarlo todo

\- Estoy segura que lo aceptará cuando empiece la ceremonia… Mientras tanto usted Kitsune-sama – dijo mientras se acercaba al pelinegro – Usted Kitsune-sama es algo, algo mucho más poderoso y temido que Iruka-sama, algo que era capaz de eliminar demonios de alto rango e incluso la realeza con facilidad – le dijo con un tono dominante que infundía respeto en cualquiera… menos en el

\- ¿Un Dios? – dijo irónico el zorruno

\- Nop… Eres una bestia – le dijo en tono serio e incluso el chico la vio derramar una gota de sudor frio – Eres parte del linaje de las únicas criaturas supernaturales que han sido creadas por mano artificial y no naturalmente, unas criaturas salvajes, impredecibles, caóticas y con un instinto asesino y sed de sangre que no se equipara con ningún otro – se sentía cierto miedo en la voz de la chica mientras hablaba – criaturas que con tan solo mencionar ya infunden miedo en los demás, verlas a los ojos era mirar los más profundos abismos del sufrimiento, ellos fueron creados para destruir a los demonios que amenazaron la vida, pero se temía que salieran de control y eliminaran al resto de las formas de vida, asi que fueron eliminadas y las pocas que quedaron murieron con el tiempo… tu eres un descendiente, puro de sangre pero por alguna razón tu instinto asesino no ha despertado – decía la ojipurpura mientras lo analizaba

\- Tengo una pregunta – interrumpió el pelinegro

\- ¿Cuál? – reiteraba la chica

\- ¿Si las bestias eran tan terribles como es que lograron capturarlas y matar a la mayoría? Esa es mi pregunta – decía curioso aunque nada extrañado o alterado por lo contrario de su amigo

\- Eso es sencillo – continuo su explicación la médium – Las 6 cadenas del alma – dijo la chica como si fuera algo obvio

\- … Ohhhh, cierto como es que se me olvidaron las 6 cadenas del alma, era tan obvio… - Dijo de la manera más sarcástica el zorruno – No se te habrá olvidado el pequeño detallito de que… ¡YO NO SOY DE ESTA DIMENCION! – reclamo el muchacho

\- Ya lo sé no me grites – dijo mosqueada la chica – Las 6 cadenas del alma es una idea que se utilizó por parte de los demonios, como los demonios no podían transportar todo su seikatsu de un solo intento a este mundo… - dijo la chica hasta que noto que el muchacho la miraba estilo "Lo hiciste de nuevo" – El seikatsu es la energía vital, recorre nuestro cuerpo y se da de la naturaleza, es lo que nos da poder y nos permite vivir – termino la explicación y continuo con lo anterior - … bueno como no podían transportar su seikatsu del bajo mundo al nuestro de una sola vez, decidieron utilizar 6 sellos de sentimientos o emociones que los caracterizaban para transpasar su poder de un mundo a otro, cada sello contenía más energía que el anterior – explico la chica pero fue interrumpida

\- ¿Cuáles eran estas emociones? – pregunto rápidamente

\- Tú eres muy curioso ¿verdad? – Dijo Ceres un poco hartada de su actitud – Los demonios de alto nivel y con experiencia podían activarlos a su voluntad, pero los jóvenes y novatos debían encontrar un detonante que eran para sus respectivos sellos. 1._ Valor, 2._ Dolor, 3._ Miedo, 4._ Envidia y 5._ Furia, 6._ Muerte. Estos sellos eran pura energía negativa y no se diferenciaban mucho las cadenas de las bestias, solo que el poder de las bestias era sellado para que no destruyeran todo, al igual que los demonios ellos podían soltar sus cadenas a voluntad pero la primera vez debían encontrar un detonante y los respectivos para cada una eran: 1._ Valor, 2._ Dolor, 3._ Esperanza, 4._ Lujuria, 5._ Compasión y 6._ Muerte. Sé que son muy similares pero la última es muy diferente en ambos. El punto es que gracias a eso fueron destruidos, pero de alguna extraña manera tú has sobrevivido y eso nos preocupa porque si tu estas viví, eso quiere decir que otras bestias igual podrían estar dispersas por el mundo y nosotros no sabríamos nada – término de explicar la médium

\- Solo queda un hueco en todo esto ¿Qué eres tú?… - se preguntaba el chico

\- Soy una médium, un médium es… - estaba apunto de explicar la chica antes de ser interrumpida por el chico bestia

\- Un médium usa su seikatsu para generar invocaciones de interacción natural o "hechizos" y también son capaces de comunicarse con seres de otras dimensiones y viajar entre ellas con facilidad – dijo Kitsune como si no le importara y ya lo supiera desde siempre

\- ¿Pe…pero como sabes eso? – dijo ahogada la chica

\- Se deduce fácil por el nombre – dijo el zorro – Ok… pero ¿qué es esta dimensión? – eso lo dijo con tono de "no entiendo porque"

\- Esta es "La dimensión 0" es el lugar donde todas las formas de vida que velan la paz de los diferentes mundos y dimensiones se reúnen y mantienen el orden ya sea por la buenas… o por las malas – dijo la chica mientras golpeaba su puño contra su mano – ¿Ya estas contento? – pregunto algo exhausta de explicar la peliblanca

\- Sip, ahora si fueras tan amable de soltarnos – dijo Iruka mientras alzaba la mirada

\- Estas en ti de nuevo – exclamo Kitsune

\- Si, gracias por sacarle la información – decía el chico pelirrojo

\- Ya veo, todo fue planeado – se sorprendió un poco la chica

\- Si, ahora solo tenemos que esperar una oportunidad para salir de aquí – decía decidido el muchacho

Tranquilos, en 5 minutos unos guardias entraran por esa puerta y tendrán 2 opciones: 1, ser golpeados hasta medio matarlos y luego llevados hasta Neko-sama para nuestro objetivo. O… - suspendió mientras se acercaba a los muchachos 2 - portarse bien y no morir en este lugar – dijo Ceres mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Iruka – y por favor, no dejes que te golpeen, eres muy guapo – después de eso paso a retirarse - … y antes de que lo preguntes Kitsune-sama, si eres guapo, pero me parece mejor Iruka-sama - … LOL…

\- … Ok tenemos 5 minutos ¿ya te soltaste? – dijo Kitsune algo apurado

\- Ya – dijo Iruka antes de bajar y soltar las cadenas de su amigo – Te debo una soda – dijo el chico demonio

\- Te dije que terminaríamos teniendo poderes esto es de lujo – exclamo Kitsune antes de soltarse

\- Si lo sé, ahora solo debemos ver como soltar esos sellos y cadenas – dijo mientras chocaban los 5

\- Bien vámonos de aquí – dijo Kitsune abriendo ansioso la puerta, pero apenas lo hiso se encontró de frente con un sujeto alto muy fuerte y se veía algo molesto – Esto… esto nos va a doler – dijo algo nervioso Kitsune

\- … Idiota… - le reclamo Iruka

El guardia entro y les dijo – Tienen 2 opciones, 1… - fue interrumpido por el zorruno

\- Si, si ya, ponme las fucking esposas quieres – dijo Kitsune levantando las manos

Kitsune e Iruka fueron esposados y llevados por un pasillo oscuro hasta que una luz los segó un poco y cuando se adaptaron vieron a cientos de personas mirándolos desde unas gradas alrededor de un pasillo que conducía directamente a un hombre que por su larga barba su cetro y que estaba sentado en un trono rodeado por algunos lacayos supusieron que era el líder del lugar y el famoso Neko, ellos no pudieron evitar notar que la mirada de los que los espectaban estaba llena de cierto miedo, otras de asco, y otras solo era furia e irá

\- No sé pero algo me dice que esto se va a poner groso – decía con algo de preocupación Kitsune

\- See… opino lo mismo – decía con la misma ansiedad Iruka

\- ¡Callados! – decía el escolta antes de darle un tirón a la cadena por donde los arrastraba

\- Todos reciban a las leyendas de nuestras profecías, ¡El heredero de las bestias, que guiara a la nueva legión a la victoria!… ¡Kitsune Ushinawareta! – la multitud empezó a gritar algunos los adulaban y gritaban de emoción, otros abucheaban e insultaban al mencionado

\- Creo que no me quieran mucho por aquí – decía Kitsune con el clásico gesto de "Nadie me quiere"

\- ¿En dónde si? – decía Iruka para burlarse un poco de su amigo

\- ¡También una fuerte ovación para el Futuro Gran Rey Demonio, portador de la desgracia! Iruka Akusero – y no era de extrañarse que la reacción fuera la misma que la que recibió el zorruno

\- Al parecer no nos quieren – dijo con la mirada sombría

\- See… - concordó su amigo

Cuando los muchachos se dieron cuenta estaban enfrente del famoso Neko

\- Arrodíllense ante el gran Neko-sama – les dijo el escolta

\- Oblígame – contestaron la bestia y el demonio al unísono a lo cual el escolta respondió pateando la rodilla de Kitsune y golpeando la espalda de Iruka y con gesto leve de dolor lo hicieron

\- No seas tan rudo con ellos, después de todo… ellos son nuestra futura gran arma, en un momento harás lo que te plazca – dijo Neko a su subordinado

\- S-si… lo lamento Neko-sama – dijo el escolta clavando la cadena de los chicos al suelo con una estaca reforzada con seikatsu

\- "¿Armas? Sabía que esto sería groso pero no a ese nivel" – pensó Kitsune mientras su amigo solo veía como liberarse de las cadenas

\- Concéntrate, usa tus instintos, siente el compuesto de la cadena, busca su eslabón mas débil y escapa de el – empezó a sonar una voz femenina en la cabeza de Kitsune

\- Que mier… - susurro el zorro algo sorprendido volteando a los lados – seguro solo fue mi imaginación

\- Toma valor, libera tu poder, y luego te ayudaremos – volvió a sonar y la escucho claramente

\- "¿Quién eres?" – pensó el pelinegro

\- Tu hazlo, yo te estaré observando y cuando sea el momento intervendremos – dijo la voz a lo que Kitsune solo pudo intentar hacer caso de lo que decía

\- No intentes abrirla, rómpela, usa tu poder, ármate de valor… siento tu miedo, lo aparentas pero debes tener valor, temes morir sin que tu familia lo sepa, toma valor y suelta tu poder, rompe el sello que se restringe – sonó una voz masculina en la cabeza de Iruka, al principio pensó que era Kitsune pero noto que él no era el que le hablaba pero sintió un escalofrió por su espalda al escuchar las palabras tan acertadas de ese sujeto

\- ¿Quién eres?… ¿Nos estás viendo ahora?… ¿Puedes ayudarnos?… - intento contactar a la voz pero no recibió respuesta alguna, entonces pensó en lo que le dijo e intento hacerlo

Los dos amigos se miraron a los ojos y supieron lo que el otro pensaba

\- Ustedes 2, pronto todo su poder será mío y asi podre por fin traer paz a este mundo y a los demás, pero primero debo asesinarlos y asi podre tomar ese seikatsu que esconden, sé que serán buenos chicos y nos lo permitirán ¿verdad? – decía con una sonrisa Neko mientras ordenaba al escolta que los matara con el arma que cargaba

Los chicos solo podían oír aterrados las palabras de ese demente… ¿De verdad… este era el fin?…


	3. Chapter 3: Primera barrera Valor

Cap. 3._ Primera barrera "Valor"

Entonces en un ataque de adrenalina Kitsune se puso de pie y contesto – No deberíamos tener un poder que pudieras robarnos antes – con la mirada alta hacia el rostro psicópata de Neko – No sé qué te cargues ni que es lo que quieras lograr y sinceramente no me importa, pero, no voy a dejar que un pobre sujeto barba de mago de Disney me diga que moriré sin hacer nada – eran impresionantes sus palabras aunque se podía notar un poco su miedo

\- Insolente… - dijo con enfado el escolta y lanzo un golpe al chico de ojos cafés, Pero el muchacho esquivo el golpe como si no tuviera ninguna prisa de hacerlo

Iruka lo miraba con cierto asombro, el guardia lanzo nuevamente un ataque al que el chico esquivo de un salto como si nada

\- ¿Qué estas esperando inútil? ¿Una invitación? Ya párate – dijo Kitsune sin voltear a ver a su amigo pero dirigiéndose a el

Iruka sintió algo un poco diferente en el… Kitsune no estaba armándose de valor como le había dicho la voz… solo evitaba su miedo y aunque el pelirrojo no noto esto hiso caso de lo que le decían y se puso de pie pero gracias a su amigo el logro armarse de valor

\- "Tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos aquí… ese no es nuestro estilo, no moriré hoy… Kitsune eres un idiota… pero eres impresionantemente valiente cuando debes, mira que ponerte de pie ante alguien que nos a amenazado de muerte frente a cientos de personas como si nada y todavía hacer eso que hiciste… pero no pienso quedarme detrás de ti" – pesaba Iruka, mientras que la valía que le infundía su amigo recorría su cuerpo y empezaba a rodearse de un aura roja – No sé a qué se refiera con tomar nuestro poder para traer paz… pero no dejare que un viejo barbón me diga que piensa matarme sin yo hacer nada – dijo Iruka mientras caminaba y se ponía enfrente de su amigo - … yo me encargo Kitsune – dijo sin voltear a verlo

\- … ¡No voy a dejar que te lleves la gloria! Y copiaste lo que dije – respondió Kitsune con una sonrisa mientras que el valor que su amigo cobro lo hiso reaccionar y su ser también tomaba esa valentía

\- ¡Nosotros viviremos! – declararon los dos muchachos al unísono

En el momento en que dijeron eso algo en su interior se liberó, Kitsune sentía como todo su cuerpo se sentía más ligero y como se llenaba de adrenalina, sus sentidos se hacían más agudos, empezó a rodearlo un viento purpura y sus pupilas se volvieron similares a las de un animal, sus dientes se volvieron más pronunciados y sus uñas se transformaron en garras no muy pronunciadas, Kitsune sentía como la primera cadena se había roto. Mientras tanto Iruka sentía como un poder que no creyó imposible en el recorría cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía las emociones de los que estaban a su alrededor, un viento y un aura rojo recorrían alrededor suyo y de la nada una espada se empezaba a formar en el cinturón de Iruka, asi como su traje escolar se convertía en un atuendo clásico de combate de kendo japonés color blanco, por primera vez en su vida dejo de sentir miedo, sentía como ese sello que lo retuvo todo este tiempo se había liberado.

\- La forma de batalla, liberaron si primera barrera ¡Mátenlos ahora! – exclamo Neko algo sorprendido

\- … No estoy seguro de que paso pero… creo que esta es la liberación del primer sello… - dijo impresionado por lo sucedido Iruka

\- ¡Veamos de que son capases nuestras nuevas habilidades! – exclamo Kitsune mientras corría a pelear con los lacayos de Neko

\- Que esperan mutantes, acaben con ellos antes de que dominen sus poderes – dio la orden Neko y sus lacayos corrieron hacia los muchachos

\- "Apenas saben de sus poderes no necesitare transformarme" – pensó uno de los mutantes antes de atacar a Kitsune

El guerrero realizo el primer movimiento con el hacha que llevaba empuñada, Kitsune corría de frente al ataque y el guerrero pensó que lo acabaría de un solo golpe, pero para cuando el hacha toco el suelo y el guerrero se había dado cuenta Kitsune estaba detrás de él y en un rápido movimiento con un golpe atravesó su pecho

\- No soy una presa fácil… - dijo Kitsune antes de sacar su puño del pecho del mutante con el corazón en la mano y exprimirlo frente de los otros - … siempre quise hacer eso - dijo esbozando una sonrisa

\- Da asco lo que haces viejo… - dijo Iruka detrás de su compañero

Los demás quedaron atónitos, incluso el propio Neko se impresiono al ver lo bien que manejaba sus poderes con tan solo unos segundos de haberlos despertado

\- Bien… que empiece la fiesta – dijo Iruka al desenvainar su espada

Los soldados empezaron a cambiar su forma física, 2 de ellos formaron otros 2 brazos de la nada para empuñar 4 espadas, otro género un aguijón de su espalda, uno más saco dos alas de su cuerpo y los últimos tres generaron púas de toda su piel, se veían repulsivos y ciertamente algo grotescos, pero esto no les importo a Iruka y a Kitsune, en ese momento se sentían súper héroes

\- Quiero a los espadachines y al de las alas… - reclamo Iruka

\- Ok, yo me encargo de los de las púas - concordó Kitsune

\- No se confíen tanto niñatos – Menciono uno de los guardias – Si… ahora estamos en nuestra forma de batalla… los haremos mil pedazos – presumieron los 4 brazos mientras al abrir sus bocas se veían 3 hileras de dientes y largas lenguas bípedas

\- Pero que ashco… no importa, sé que ganaremos – decía Kitsune al tronar sus dedos

\- No se confíen, ellos son fuertes, rápidos, agiles y con habilidades diferentes cada uno de ellos, con su primera barrera liberada y sin conocimiento de sus técnicas no podrán vencerles – sonaba la voz en la cabeza de Iruka

\- "Ten algo de fe, no somos tan inútiles como creen" – Termino la conversación Iruka y se colocó en guardia

En ese momento los lacayos de Neko corrieron hacia ellos, Iruka mantuvo su posición mientras Kitsune se dirigía a interceptar a los soldados respectivos a él, Kitsune decidió atacar al que se encontraba en el medio pero aun con su nueva velocidad parecía que la transformación de los mutantes les había dado mayor velocidad de reacción lo cual le permitió esquivar el zarpazo de Kitsune, mientras el segundo le frenaba con un puñetazo al estómago y el tercero le remataba con una patada en la espalda, además las púas en el cuerpo de estos individuos aunque no penetraron la carne de Kitsune causaron gran daño extra provocando que el chico quedara estampado en el suelo

\- … No era el resultado que esperaba… - decía débilmente Kitsune desde el suelo

\- Nunca ataques primero imbécil, regla básica de combate… ahora nos divertiremos contigo – dijo uno de los mutantes levantándolo del suelo y colocando su lanza en la garganta

Mientras tanto Iruka se preparaba para recibir el ataque de ocho espadas y 2 hachas de combate

\- Más vale que esas lecciones de kendo sirvan de algo… - dijo mientras se concentraba

Los dos mutantes de 4 brazos se acercaban a velocidad por el frente, mientras el alado se perdía en las alturas, de un salto los dos guerreros lo intentaron estocar por arriba y por el frente, Iruka logro frenar las 8 espadas a la vez porque para su suerte todos se concentraron en el mismo punto, logro rebotar las espadas y realizar un corte en el abdomen del primero, pero ya que su catana era de primer sello y el mutante estaba en forma de batalla esta no logro hacer gran daño, mientras tanto en una acción en cadena logro hacer un corte en el pecho del segundo un poco más profundo que el anterior pero aun asi sin gran efecto, sin dar chance aque realizaran un movimiento realizo un ataque de 6 golpes a sus oponentes pero estos eran tan rápidos además de la ventaja de sus brazos adicionales que no logro acertar ni un golpe, en ese momento opto por una opción algo arriesgada y envistió de frente con su espada, el guerrero freno su ataque con dos espadas pero Iruka las acepto con la espada y uso el soporte de las espadas y la fuerza de su rival como apoyo para dar una patada en su cara mientras se apoyaba con una mano sobre las espadas y enterraba la suya en el área del corazón y cortando a toda velocidad, después de eso en la impresión intento la misma maniobra con el segundo mutante pero este fue más hábil y después de frenar su ataque soltó una de sus espadas y lo recibió con un puñetazo en el aire causando que el chico callera pero apenas toco el suelo corrió bajo las piernas del mutante y tomo su espada, aunque era un poco más pesada logro maniobrarla mejor y mientras bloqueaba y repelía las espadas del enemigo usaba la otra para atravesar y partir por la mitad a su oponente

\- ¿Qué te parece eso?… - se jactaba Iruka pero se notaba su agotamiento, además de que el golpe en su pecho le dolió bastante - … Ahora solo falta… pensó Iruka antes de caer con varios cortes al suelo – ¿pero cómo…? – y entonces recordó la colisión de las ocho espadas, se avían cruzado en un punto y de esta manera el no noto que lograron traspasar su defensa con tan solo el filo – demonios… que listos… - intento ponerse de pie pero antes de esto recibió una fuerte patada en su espalada y de movió unos dos metros con el fuerte impacto causado por el ataque en picada del mutante alado

\- Peleas bien niño… - dijo el mutante mientras lo alzaba al pelirrojo por los cabellos – pero aun te queda, o más bien te quedaba mucho por aprender – dijo mientras colocaba su hacha en el cuello del demonio

\- ¡¿Estas son las famosas leyendas que les guiaran a la victoria a nuestros enemigos?! ¡Ahora vemos lo débil que es el enemigo! ¡No debemos preocuparnos, nuestra victoria es segura! – exclamo Neko antes de dar la muerte de los chicos

\- "No puedo creerlo, pensar 2 veces en un día que este es el fin" – pensaron los chicos al unísono


	4. Chapter 4: Salvadores

Cap. 4._ Salvadores

\- Ahora… morirás - dijo el mutante que sostenía a Kitsune

Pero antes de que este intentara cortar su garganta una figura misteriosa con túnica entro en escena con una patada voladora por la espalda del mutante causando que soltara al chico bestia, al mismo tiempo otra persona desconocida surgió de las entrañas del suelo y separo con un golpe al mutante alado del joven demonio

\- Te dije que no se fiaran… ¿o acaso creíste que solo por despertar sus poderes lograrían salir de una dimensión amurallada de la cual no saben ni puta y lograr hacerse los héroes tan fácilmente? – Pregunto la figura misteriosa a Iruka antes de que se desmallara por las heridas que tenía – pobre chico, Hio hora de irnos – dijo el personaje misterioso a la otra persona después de colgar en su hombro a Iruka

\- Hi sensei – respondió una chica mientras ayudaba a Kitsune a levantarse

\- ¿Qui… quienes son ustedes? – pregunto Kitsune

\- …sus salvadores – respondió la chica con una linda sonrisa a la cual Kitsune correspondió con su clásica sonrisa de "todo está de lujo"

\- ¡Alto ahí! ustedes no irán a ningún lado sin enfrentarse a nosotros – dijo uno de los mutantes con púas

\- Vale… yo me encargo de ellos Hio tu prepara el portal para irnos de aquí – dijo el sujeto

Se quitó la túnica que lo cubría y bajo de ella se notaba un sujeto alto, vestido con un atuendo al más puro estilo Bruce Lee de camisa negra y pantalones del mismo color, ojos verdes y cabellera igual a la de sus ojos con un peinado poco elaborado en su corto cabello, pero había algo que no se escapaba a la vista… la falta evidente de todo su brazo derecho

\- No… es imposible… es… es… Hebi… "La serpiente del brazo venenoso" – dijo uno de los mutantes enemigos

\- Podemos terminar esto rápido, creo que deje los frijoles en la hoya en casa – dijo Hebi mientras se colocaba en guardia

En ese momento la guardia de Neko no pensó en limitarse en ningún momento y se veían indecisos al atacar… y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos… los tres mutantes con púas estaban calvados juntos en una lanza en forma de sándwich, a uno de ellos le faltaba el brazo derecho el cual atravesaba el rostro de otro de ellos y el mutante alado estaba cortado en pedazos por sus propias hachas y sus alas usadas como banderas sobre su cabeza, a espaldas de todos estos cadáveres estaba Hebi con los ojos cerrados y saboreando un poco de sangre que estaba en su mano y con su lengua bípeda de mutante saboreo una gota de sangre que estaba en su mejilla

\- Ni siquiera me vi en necesidad de utilizar mi brazo mutante – dijo el tal Hebi con una sencillez y nada de culpa en su voz

\- "Hiso todo eso sin sudar una gota… y ni siquiera libero la forma de combate y a mí me hicieron pedazos en el primer momento… ¿Quién es este sujeto?" – pensó Kitsune antes de desmallarse

\- Hio ¿nos vamos? – pregunto Hebi a la chica

\- Hi sensei – La muchacha desenvaino una espada y empezó a concentrar seikatsu en ella – Por las almas de los héroes caídos… ¡Que se abra el portal de las grandes luces! – Conjuró y al cortar el aire se abrió un portal a otra dimensión – Vámonos sensei – dijo antes de saltar al portal

\- Lo lamento Neko, más suerte a la próxima – dijo Hebi antes de entrar a toda velocidad al portal

\- ¡Alto ahí! ¡No te los llevaras! – exclamo Neko antes de ponerse de pie y disparar de su cetro una veloz esfera de seikatsu que estampo contra una de las gradas ya que el portal se cerró antes de que el ataque de Neko lo golpeara

\- ¿Señor los seguimos? – pregunto un miembro de su armada

\- … No… ya sabemos dónde están, solo debemos esperar… llama a Ceres – dijo Neko con cierto enfado en su voz y su mirada y sin pensarlo el guerrero le obedeció – "Si La sociedad de la guerra los entrena muy malo para mis fines, debo hacer que salgan de ahí y obtener su poder a como dé lugar" – pensó el barbado

Mientras tanto entre los espectadores estaba Ceres con un rostro de furia disimulado bajo una sonrisa, apretando uno de sus brazos

\- … Tenías que ser tu… tu tenías que quitarme mi momento de admiración de Neko-sama… te hare pagar por esto Hio – dijo en voz baja Ceres

Unas cuantas horas después en un lugar muy parecido a una enfermería

\- … ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? – decía Kitsune recién despertando

\- Estas en la enfermería de nuestro dojo, al parecer despertar tan de repente tu primera cadena agoto completamente tu cuerpo y por eso después de la demostración inicial no diste una contra esos mutantes – contesto la misma chica que lo había salvado con una sonrisa muy tierna

\- … asi que no fue un sueño ¿Dónde está Iruka? – pregunto sentándose en su cama el zorruno

\- Sigue dormido, dado que el forzó mas su sistema con la repentina liberación de su sello y el esfuerzo al combatir y derrotar a dos mutantes lo agoto demasiado y requiere más descanso, pero está bien si a eso te refieres – dijo la muchacha señalando la cama de alado donde estaba el pelirrojo

\- Ya veo, puedo preguntar el nombre de mis "salvadores"… si ya sé que esta hay desde un rato señor – dijo Kitsune delatando a Hebi

\- Veo que tu percepción no se ha visto afectada niño, me llamo Hebi, Temura Hebi – dijo el peliverde

\- Mi nombre es Hio, Kirisaki Hio y soy discípula de Hebi sensei –dijo la chica con ojos negro azabache, cabello largo y del mismo color de sus ojos, con curvatura poco notable en su cuerpo y vestida con telas azules de combate shinobi (como el traje de Akali de liga de leyendas)

\- "¿Kirisaki? Bueno eso no importa" podría alguno decirme cuanto hace que Iruka y yo dejamos nuestra dimensión – pregunto curiosos el chico

\- Bueno serian unas… 3 horas más o menos del mundo humano las que han transcurrido hasta ahora – dijo Hio

\- Significaría que son las 7:00 de la tarde, disculpen pero Iruka debería regresar ya a casa, tiene una madre y una hermana pequeña que deben estar preocupadas por el – protesto Kitsune

\- Tranquilo, ya nos encargamos de que un médium altere sus recuerdos para que crean que el llego a las 6:00 de la tarde, no encontramos a nadie en tu casa asi que no nos preocupamos – respondió Hebi

\- No encontraron a nadie en mi casa porque no hay nadie que me pueda estar esperando, por eso no hay problema – respondió Kitsune pero bajo un poco la mirada cuando dijo lo ultimo

\- … Mi cuerpo, me duele todo… ¡Ahg! Me duelen lugares que no sabía que tenía – dijo Iruka mientras se sentaba en su cama tocando sus vendajes para disminuir el dolor – veo que pensaron en todo antes de ir por nosotros, pero… que nos permite confiar en ustedes – dijo seriamente Iruka

\- … Salvaron nuestros traseros de una muerte horrible y dolorosa… ¿qué más quieres? – dijo irónico Kitsune

\- Eso no garantiza que confiemos en ellos, después de todo ellos también son mutantes – dijo el chico demonio

\- Y tu un demonio wey… no creo que estés en posición de decir eso – respondió el zorruno con cara de "no mames wey"

\- … De hecho yo soy una heroína… - comento Hio sintiéndose dejada de lado

\- Mi punto es… como puedo saber que ustedes no nos quieren muertos también – dijo Iruka mirando acusante a Hebi

\- … Primero, porque salve tu vida y segundo porque Neko también nos quiere muertos, además nosotros queremos paz sin guerra, él quiere "paz" eliminando lo imperfecto y dejando todo lo que él considera bien – dijo Hebi seriamente

\- Y por imperfecto te refieres a… - adivinaba Kitsune

\- Asi es… la humanidad – terminaba la oración el peliverde – El odia a los humanos, le dan asco, desea exterminarlos y solo dejar a los mutantes, héroes, médiums, demonios y bestias… claro… con excepciones a su gusto, es un maldito demente y psicópata que quiere que todas las dimensiones sean a su gusto – termino el ojiverde

\- Valla, ya veo… aunque aun no entiendo una cosa ¿Qué tenemos nosotros que ver en todo esto? ¿Por qué si tiene toda una legión de guerreros a su merced necesita nuestro poder? Y ¿Por qué somos "leyendas"? – pregunto curioso Kitsune

\- Ahhh… tendré que explicarles desde el inicio – dijo Hebi en un suspiro – Verán en un inicio solo existían los humanos… - empezaba a narrar el peliverde

\- ¡OH! Amo esta historia – decía con emoción la chica pelinegra

Mientras tanto en el castillo de Neko

\- ¡Ahhh! ¿¡Como sucedió esto!? – exclamaba Neko mientras golpeaba un muro con tal fuerza que este se cuarteo al instante con un radio de 10 metros y una hondura de 20 cm – ¡Se supone que todas las entradas estaban rodeadas de mis mejores guardias y el traslado dimensional estaba deshabilitado a esta dimensión! ¿¡Cómo se supone que llegaron aquí!? – dijo con rabia Neko caminando de un lado a otro de la habitación para calmar sus nervios

\- Según lo que hemos analizado usaron un puente artificial que les permite conectar dimensiones creado por los humanos, ellos lo llaman "Agujero de gusano", no requiere seikatsu, usa energía eléctrica y es perfectamente eficiente – decía una de las subordinadas de Neko

\- ¡Malditos pacifistas! Empiezan a hacerse dependientes de los humanos… ¿La anomalía tuvo su origen en la sociedad de la guerra? – pregunto más relajado mientras se sentaba en su trono

\- Efectivamente señor, pero no podemos intervenir hasta dentro de unos 15 minutos mientras los puentes de seikatsu se intercalan con las demás dimensiones – dijo la subordinada

\- Mmmm… ya veo, no ataquen, igual iremos tras ellos donde son más vulnerables – dijo mientras proyectaba una imagen del departamento de Iruka – en la tierra – "Sin esos dos el plan no funcionara, lo peor es que si esos dos pelean del lado de la sociedad de la guerra ellos ganaran" – pensó con ciertas ansias Neko

De nuevo en la sociedad de la guerra con los protagonistas

\- … Y eso es lo que conocemos aquí como la guerra de los 10 años – termino de explicar Hebi a los chicos con cierto desaire en la voz

Lo único que se presenciaba en los rostros de los chicos era seriedad y una mirada sombría con una mueca intentaba reprimir el llanto de tristeza en el rostro de Iruka, miedo en y locura en los ojos vacíos de Kitsune y cierta admiración y fascinación en el rostro de Hio

\- Por eso los necesitamos de nuestro lado en esta guerra, ustedes son los de la leyenda, los que nos guiaran a una nueva era de paz y calma – dijo Hebi determinado de convencerlos – Ustedes… son los salvadores de este y los otros mundos… ¡Solo ustedes pueden proteger el futuro! – finalizo Hebi

\- … Peleare… si es como lo dices entonces peleare, para proteger a mi madre, a mi hermanita y al mundo, pero luego… quiero mi reino libre… ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Iruka dudando un poco antes de decir su respuesta

\- ¡Genial uno más para la causa! – Exclamo Hio contenta

\- Veré que puedo hacer con respecto a lo de tu reino, gracias, ahora… ¿Que dices Kitsune, te unirás a la pelea? – pregunto Hebi esperando la respuesta del chico

\- No… - respondió cabizbajo Kitsune con la mirada sobria y el gesto serio pero se notaba la tristeza en el

\- … ¿Qué quieres decir? – pregunto confuso Hebi esperando que no fuera lo que creía

\- Dije… que no participare en esta guerra… - contesto claramente Kitsune – no arriesgare mi vida por algo a lo que no le encuentro significado o un motivo aparente para participar – reitero su punto el zorruno

\- ¿No lo entiendes? El destino del mundo, todos los mudos está en riesgo. Si no peleas todo se ira al carajo – dijo Hebi molesto y un poco desesperado por la respuesta de Kitsune

\- Lo se… por eso le daré prioridad en vivir ese tiempo en lugar de gastarlo en una lucha sangrienta que deje huérfanos y dolor que al final volverá a surgir – miro con los ojos llenos de furia y con unas pocas lagrimas a Hebi se levantó y coloco su chamarra – ¿Cómo vuelvo a la tierra? – dijo sin ver a nadie

\- En serio vas a abandonar a los que te necesitan… ¡No eres más que un cobarde! Tu nos debes la vida y más te vale devolver el favor has… - regañaba el peliverde a Kitsune pero fue detenido por Iruka quien con solo un movimiento de cabeza le dijo que le permitirá irse - … Ve a la sala norte… abrirán un portal para que vuelvas a casa – no sabía porque pero si el chico demonio lo decía sabía que tendría razón – Hio, acompáñale para que no se pierda – dijo Hebi mientras daba la vuelta y miraba por la ventana

\- Hi sensei – dijo Hio antes de ir detrás de Kitsune para escoltarle

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto? – pregunto Hebi a Iruka

\- Cuando se trata de Kitsune, nunca se puede estar seguro – respondió el pelirrojo mientras miraba la puerta por donde salió su amigo – pero él tiene un código de honor que nunca quebrantaría… y en el declaro siempre hacer lo correcto aun contra su voluntad, simplemente está en shock por lo que le has dicho de sus padres… igual yo, pero mi fortaleza mental es mayor que la suya, solo dale tiempo – termino de hablar y se acostó por el agotamiento que tenía – "Espero que recapacites viejo… o moriremos todos y no pienso dejar morir a mi hermanita" – pensó serio Iruka mientras regresaba a dormir

En el pasillo donde Hio y Kitsune caminaban

\- Entonces ¿viviste sin saber nada de tu pasado? ¿Nada en absoluto? – pregunto con asombro Hio y con muy poco tacto en realidad

\- Si… vivo en las calles des que tengo memoria, a los 8 años entre a una casa, solo iba por un poco de comida, entonces un niño me encontró hurgando en la cocina y me invito de comer, no tuvo miedo ni repudio por mí, desde entonces me crie con él y hace apenas 1 año me mude a un departamento por mi cuenta, siempre creí que fue el destino o una coincidencia lo que me llevo a aquel lugar esa noche, pero ahora veo que todo fue un plan para que este día ocurriera… es extraño – decía Kitsune más calmado mientras caminaba

\- Wow, me parece extraño, pero no fue tan malo mírate ahora, sabes que eres más que un simple humano, tienes un buen amigo, eres sobresaliente en tu colegio y eres guapo… - Hio se di cuenta de esto último dio una mirada rápida al muchacho, se sonrojo y le dijo nerviosa - ¡o-olvida lo último que dije! – intento borrar la pelinegra

\- Da igual, el caso es que no tengo un motivo por el cual pelear, por eso no lo hare – finalizo el chico de ojos café

\- Claro que los tienes, tu vida, tu amigo, su familia, el mundo… nada de eso te importa – intento convencerlo la ojinegra

\- 1._ Mi vida sinceramente me importa un carajo, 2._ Iruka se puede cuidar solo, 3._ Él puede cuidar a su familia y 4._ El mundo igual morirá, actualmente se cae a pedazos – finalizo el zorruno hasta que lo detuvo Hio frente a una puerta

\- Es aquí – dijo mientras lo miraba entrar por la puerta y se preguntaba el porqué de sus actos – llévenlo a casa, a la tierra – le dijo a los encargados del transporte dimensional

\- Gracias, espero que volvamos a vernos… y suerte con lo de la guerra – se despidió Kitsune

\- Kitsune-sama… - dijo la chica para llamar su atención lo cual funciono – recuerde… usted es el salvador de este mundo y los otros… y nosotros somos sus salvadores, no lo olvide por favor – dijo la chica esbozando una sonrisa y despidiendo se del chico

\- Lo recordare – dijo Kitsune antes de entrar al portal y regresar a casa


	5. Capítulo 5 Midory

Cap._ 5 Midory

Kitsune salió del portal en un callejón húmedo y oscuro olvidado por dios en medio de la ciudad de Tokio

\- ¿A dónde carajos me mandaron esos cabrones? - se preguntó mientras miraba de un lado a otro para deducir su paradero - ok… Supongo que sí estoy en Tokio no debo estar muy lejos de mi departamento - hablaba consigo mismo el zorruno

Mientras caminaba y se topaba de frente con una calle que conocía se dirigió hacia el centro para comprar algo ya que recordó que le faltaban víveres en la despensa (estaba tan vacía que daba lastima). Mientras caminaba se encontró con una imagen algo ligeramente notable enfrente de un rincón olvidado de la luz, tres estúpidos vagos acosando a una niña que se notaba haraposa y que también era de la calle. Se acercó a donde esto ocurría por simple instinto, en otra ocasión no hubiera hecho nada pero por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de ayudar a esa niña.

\- ¡Hey, Ustedes! ¿Qué creen que hacen con la chiquilla? - pregunto por detrás de los sujetos con voz dominante dando a mostrar que no se encontraba muy a gusto con lo que presenciaba

\- ¿Eso a ti que te importa niño? Mete en tus asuntos y dejamos hacer lo nuestro - respondió el mayor de los pandilleros mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo amenazando al chico

\- A-ayúdeme por favor - susurro la pequeña niña

\- ¡Cállate! - le grito el otro vago a punto de darle una bofetada a la niña pero su mano fue detenida en el aire por el chico pelinegro

\- Tú que tocas a la niña… - le dijo Kitsune mientras lo miraba como si fuera un animal con rabia - … Y te asesino. - termino de hablar mientras apretaba la muñeca del sujeto hasta un punto en el que casi la fractura

\- ¡No te sientas héroe mocoso! - le grito el vago con la navaja mientras intentaba apuñalarle

Cuando el vago lanzó su estocada Kitsune desvío su ataque contra el amigo del vago y respondiendo el ataque con un golpe directo al rostro, no impuso mucha fuerza en él, pero dado a sus nuevas habilidades le rompió la nariz al sujeto y le causo una condición grave dejando le inconsciente, el otro sujeto con miedo intento huir pero el chico lo detuvo y también lo noqueó

\- Creo que me excedí un poco… - dijo el zorruno refutando lo obvio, luego se dio cuenta que la niña seguía allí inmóvil con rostro de asombró mirándolo - ¿Estas bien pequeña? - pregunto el chico para estar seguro

\- S-si onii-san… ¡Gracias por salvarme! - respondió la niña muy feliz

\- Perfecto, ahora dime donde está tu casa y yo te llevó - le dijo con una sonrisa el zorruno

\- Yo… No tengo casa onii-san - respondió algo triste en su voz y bajando la mirada

\- ¿Tienes algún lugar a donde ir? - pregunto el pelinegro a la niña intentando ver si tenía donde pasar las noches

\- Si… Pero… No es muy acogedor - respondió dudosa la niña

\- Vamos - dijo Kitsune sin dudar un momento mientras la niña lo llevaba de la mano

Cuando llego a donde se supone era la "casa" de la niña se dio cuenta que era una caja y un cojín desgarrado en el callejón donde apareció cuando regreso a su dimensión, pensó que era coincidencia pero en realidad el destino (osase yo el autor súper verga) quiso que esto pasara, Kitsune miro a la pequeña acurrucarse en su "cuarto" y recordó cuando él se hallaba en esas mismas condiciones, sus cabello rubio sucio y despeinado apenas sostenido por una liga que ya estaba en las ultimas, sus ojos azules claros con esperanza de algo mejor y su blanca piel magullada y en un estado de devastación por el frío de la noche y la humedad de las mañanas

\- Oye… tengo, una habitación libre en mi departamento y bueno… creo que sería mejor quedarte con un extraño que te salvo a quedarte en este lugar y correr ese peligro de nuevo - dijo Kitsune con algo de nervios y sabiendo que eso podría mal interpretarse

\- ¿De… de veras? - respondió la niña dudosa pero se notaba que quería aceptar

\- Claro, yo también estuve en las calles cuando era niño, así que se lo que se siente - dijo Kitsune extendió su mano a la niña

\- Si ¡Me encantaría! – respondió muy alegre la pequeña y del cojín donde dormía saco un peluche de un pequeño zorro y tomo de la mano a Kitsune –… Onii-san… ¿Cómo te llamas? – decía la niña mientras caminaba dando saltitos de la mano del pelinegro

\- Me llamo Kitsune, pero tú me puedes llamar onii-chan – respondió el chico de ojos café – ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? – pregunto Kitsune

\- Ah… etto, desde que tengo memoria solo sé que me dicen Midory – respondió la niña de ojos azules

\- Midory, bonito nombre ¿Quiénes te llaman asi? – pregunto dudoso Kitsune

\- ¡El! – Respondió energética mientras le mostraba el peluche del zorrito – Se llama Koda, él es mi mejor amigo desde que recuerdo – miro con una mueca de sonrisa a Kitsune

\- Ya veo, bueno pues ahora tienes otro amigo – luego Kitsune recordó que tenía que ir a comprar comida – Oye Midory, ¿Te importa si pasó al mercado por algo de comida? Asi cuando lleguemos a casa te preparo algo rico para que comas – término con una sonrisa grande en su rostro

\- Claro, Onii-chan – dijo la pequeña mientras caminaban rumbo al mercado

Ya en el departamento de Kitsune

El pelinegro venía con unas pocas bolsas más de las que pensó originalmente, las cuales contenían ropa nueva para Midory

\- Listo Midory, este es tu nuevo hogar – dijo Kitsune mientras bajaba las bolsas y prendía la luz - ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto el chico de ojos cafés

\- … Ahhh… ¡ME ENCANTA! – dijo ansiosa mientras brincaba de un lugar a otro muy emocionada inspeccionando el lugar – ¡Es tan grande y cálido! – Dijo mientras daba vueltas en la sala - ¡Estos muebles son tan suaves! – Dijo mientras acariciaba un mueble en que estaba acostada con cara de deleite – ¿Cómo se llama esto onii-chan? Ya lo he visto antes pero nunca supe cómo se llama – dijo la niña mientras apuntaba al televisor de pantalla plana de Kitsune

\- Es una televisión Midory… - el chico tomo el control de la mesa de la sala y prendió el televisor – con este control puedes ver cualquier canal que tú quieras – le dijo el muchacho antes de darle el control

\- Onii-chan… - dijo la pequeña antes de dejar el control en el suelo - ¿Dónde dormiré yo? - pregunto curiosa la niña

\- Ah… cierto, ven sígueme – dijo mientras se dirigía a una habitación frente de la suya – esta… - abrió la puerta y prendió la luz de la recamara – es tu nueva habitación – afirmo mostrando un cuarto con u tapizado azul y con una confortable cama tendida y arreglada, era como si el supiera que ella aparecería y ya tuviera todo listo – es el cuarto de visitas, lo limpio cada semana por si alguien quiere venir pero ahora es todo tuyo… Bien ¿Qué te parece? – pregunto el zorruno, aunque viendo la simpleza del cuarto creyó que no sería de gran satisfacción para la niña

\- … Me fascina – dijo la niña en un tono tan bajo que los oídos súper sensibles de Kitsune apenas y la escucharon

\- Perdona ¿Qué? – pregunto para estar seguro

\- Me encanta, me fascina – los ojos de la niña empezaron a ponerse un poco llorosos – Nunca había tenido tanto para mi… es lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado ¡Gracias, Muchas gracias onii-chan! – exclamo llorando de felicidad mientras corrió a abrazar al zorruno

\- Oh… no hay de que Midory – dijo un poco sonrojado y muy feliz por haber dado un hogar a una niña que tanto le recordó lo que él había pasado un tiempo atrás

Mientras se abrazaron un estruendo similar al rugido de un gran animal salvaje se escuchó con todo poder pero ninguno se asustó y solo pusieron cara de vergüenza

\- Creo que tengo hambre onii-chan… - dijo la pequeña (que por cierto su estómago fue el más estruendoso)

\- Si… yo también, vamos te preparare algo rico – dijo mientras le sonreía y se dirigía a la cocina

Mientras tanto en casa de Iruka

\- Mamá ¿Por qué no ha llegado Iru-nii-chan? – preguntaba una niña pequeña parecida a Iruka solo que bonita, loli e inocente mientras jugaba con sus gashaponers en la sala de su casa

\- Me dijo que se quedaría con Kitsune a terminar un trabajo, a comer algo y talvez pase la noche allí Elizabeth, tu tranquila – respondió la mama mientras lavaba los trastes

\- ¡Si iba a quedarse con Kitsu-nii-chan me hubiera dicho para que fuera a dejarle comida y ropa limpia, además quería jugar con ellos! – reclamo a su madre la pequeña con un pequeño puchero

\- Ya se hija, pero quien me haría compañía aquí en casa si tú y él están en casa de Kitsune, además ellos fueron a trabajar, no creo que tengan tiempo para jugar – respondió la madre a la chica

\- Cierto, ellos tienen mucho que hacer, espero poder hacer lo que ellos algún día – dijo la pequeña volviendo a jugar

\- "Hijo, ten cuidado, es cierto que tu padre quería que fueras una leyenda… pero estoy preocupada, por favor cuídate y también a Kitsune, después de todo… tu eres lo más cercano a un hermano que tiene, es casi otro de mis hijos… chicos, cuídense mucho" – pensó con cierta preocupación la madre del demonio

Mientras tanto con Hebi

\- Ya está en la tierra ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto? – pregunto el peliverde a una figura extraña pero no parecía ser un enemigo

\- Seguro ¿Recuerdas que esto era casi una iniciación en nuestros tiempos? – respondió la figura misteriosa

\- Cierto, bueno… deja que el hijo de Kisame se recupere y podemos empezar – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

\- Ellos son la nueva generación, no son héroes aun… pero serán leyendas – término de hablar la figura misteriosa y desapareció en las sombras

\- Eso espero – termino Hebi mientras caminaba en otra dirección

Ninguno de los chicos pensó que todo estaba a punto de ponerse mucho más extraño de lo que ya estaba


	6. Chapter 6 Prueba de supervivencia

Cap. 6 Prueba de supervivencia

Era alrededor de las tres de la mañana y todos dormían tranquilos, Midory estaba abrasada de su muñeco Koda envuelta en sus sabanas como un angelito, Kitsune estaba tendido en su cama como solo dios (osase yo en esta historia) sabe o como casi todo adolecente al dormir, Iruka dormía con los brazos caídos y medio tapado boca arriba (Que cuadrado), Hio dormía acurrucadita en su habitación abrasada a un peluche enorme de un gato y por ultimo Ceres estaba monitoreando en silencio a Kitsune desde el edificio del frente. Mientras tanto Hebi y el sujeto extraño de la noche anterior, un tipo con ojos rojos, pelo castaño y un ligero escamado en la sombra de los ojos como si de un reptil se tratara, vestido con una camisa roja de manga larga, unos pantalones negros con un cinturón de cuero negro y una mini capa que cubría sus hombros y parte de su brazo izquierdo, su peinado era pelo pincho con más volumen que el de Kitsune platicaban en medio de la ciudad de Tokio sobre la azotea de un gran edificio.

\- ¿Lo trajiste? – pregunto el sujeto de ojos rojos

\- Claro, incluso pedí que en 5 minutos transportaran a Iruka y a Hio a esta dimensión para que podamos empezar la prueba – contesto el peliverde - ¿Recuerdas cómo fue nuestra prueba? – pregunto mientras miraba con nostalgia el lugar donde debería estar su brazo derecho

\- Eso ya es historia… - miraba indiferente y serio la ciudad - … Pero entiendo cómo te sientes, fue algo inolvidable – cerro los ojos y sonrió mientras decía lo ultimo

\- Espero que ellos no pierdan la cordura y hagan estupideces entre su desesperación como solía hacer Kisame – rieron un poco con el ultimo comentario

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de la guerra, un médium transportaba a Iruka con un círculo mágico a la tierra en el departamento de Kitsune al igual que a Hio, al darse cuenta de esto durante su vigilancia, Ceres se transportó a su sala para ver más de cerca y en ese mismo momento le avisaron a Hebi que ya se había hecho el transporte y que podían comenzar

\- Todo listo Ryuu, podemos empezar la prueba – dijo seres al aparentemente llamado Ryuu

\- De acuerdo. Que empiece la prueba de supervivencia de la sociedad de la guerra – dijo mientras Hebi rebelaba un orbe de cristal que al oír las palabras de Ryuu emitió un brillo que cubrió toda la ciudad

Ceres logro ver el brillo el cual la segó un momento y no logro salir del apartamento, mientras que despertó a los otros, menos a Midory, cuya habitación no tenía ventana o vista al exterior y por ello el flashazo no la perturbo de su sueño

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto despertando Iruka de golpe y callándose del sofá

\- ¿Cuándo? – pregunto Hio al despertar en un lugar extraño creyendo que se había ido de fiesta de nuevo

\- ¿Por qué? – se lamentaba Ceres sobándose los ojos en el suelo

Kitsune salió corriendo histérico corriendo de su habitación preguntándose qué clase de locura está sucediendo ahora y si Midory estaba bien, cuando salió de su cuarto noto a Ceres en el piso con el pie de alguien en la garganta y en vez de molestar a Midory decidió ir a ver

\- ¿Qué hiciste Ceres? ¿En dónde estamos y por qué? – preguntaba Hio enfurecida inmovilizando a la mencionada y no se dio cuenta que aún se encontraba en paños menores, nada muy revelador, un top azul oscuro y unos micro shorts de igual color

\- Yo llegue después de ustedes, yo debería preguntar eso – contesto hablando con dificultad mientras inútilmente intentaba zafarse del agarre de Hio

\- No me importa ¡contesta! – decía de mala manera la pelinegra

\- Hio, calma, creo que está diciendo la verdad – decía Iruka poniéndose de pie intentando calmarlas sin darse cuenta que a excepción de las vendas y sus bóxers estaba al descubierto

\- Eso, escucha al chico demonio… - dijo la peliblanca pero al dirigir su mirada hacia este se dio cuenta que estaba en ropa interior - ¡Kyaaaa! - y sonrojándose al ver el bien moldeado cuerpo del pelirrojo, uso su magia psicoquinetica para mover unas almohadas y cubrirlo mientras le pegaban con fuerza – Cu-cúbrete un poco y no andes presumiéndote – lo regaño la chica de ojos purpura

\- Oh… pe-perdón, no me di cuenta, ahora, volviendo al asunto… - mientras se cubría con la sabana – Yo creo que está diciendo la verdad, después de todo, que idiota se lastimaría la vista apropósito como ella – dijo para defender la inocencia de la médium pero esta lo tomo como un insulto a su inteligencia al igual que la heroína pero ella entendió su punto y decidió soltar con cautela a Ceres

\- Bueno… luego me encargo de ti, dejando eso de lado ¿En dónde estamos? – pregunto confusa mirando a su alrededor Hio

\- Están en mi apartamento – respondió Kitsune desde el pasillo - Y quisiera saber cómo llegaron aquí pero veo que ni ustedes lo saben – mirándolos con decepción – también les pido que no hagan ruido, hay una niña durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes – les dijo para que bajaran la voz y no despertar a Midory

\- L-lo siento Kitsune-sama – dijo Hio haciendo un reverencia y muy sonrojada por notar que este se encontraba solo en pantalón de dormir y ella en ropa interior

\- Mierda… desde cuando está ahí – dijo Ceres sabiendo que empezaría a revelar cosas

\- ¿Una niña? – era lo único que se le ocurrió a Iruka en ese momento

\- Bueno, creo que mejor se visten tú y Hio – se dirigió al pelirrojo y a la pelinegra – aún hay ropa de la última tipa que trajiste aquí, creo que le quedara a Hio, y si hay una niña de 7 años aquí que no tiene hogar, la rescate y adopte como mi hermanita, asi que ahora es de la familia, no se te ocurra pensar otra cosa – finalizo el zorruno

\- Onii-chan… ¿Por qué hay tanto ruido? ¿Quiénes son esas personas? –dijo la niña adormilada sobándose un ojo y bostezando llevando su zorro de peluche en la mano

\- No te preocupes son unos amigos, sigue durmiendo si quieres, luego te los presento – le dijo el zorruno a su hermanita antes de que esta regresara medio dormida a su habitación

\- Ok… onii-can – dijo mientras entraba a su cuarto la rubia

\- ¡Vallan a vestirse! – les dijo con un rostro como si fuese a matarles el chico de ojos cafés

\- O-Ok… dijeron aterrados Iruka y Hio y corrieron al cuarto de este y luego Hio salió de su cuarto con algo de ropa directo al baño (En el cual entro por pura suerte)

\- Mientras yo voy a… - dijo dirigiéndose al sofá pero fue detenida por la mirada seria de Kitsune

\- ¿Lo notaste verdad? – Dijo serio – No se siente el seikatsu de nadie más – termino de hablar el zorruno y casi se sentía un poco de miedo en su voz

\- "Se dio cuenta, sus habilidades crecen muy rápido" Si… será mejor que veamos que ocurre apenas salgan de ahí – termino de hablar la peliblanca

\- … Solo por esta vez, dado que esto es extraño, trabajaremos contigo, no creas que olvide lo de la última vez, si esto es una trampa… o nos traicionas… ¡Te matare! – dijo este volteando a ver a la chica con una mirada sombría y vacía

\- … Entiendo – dijo está sabiendo que estaba atada de manos en su situación actual

Rato después en la sala, todos estaban vestidos y calmados asi que empezaron a platicar empezando por seres que aún era vigilada de cerca por Hio

\- … Bueno, desde que escaparon se me ordeno vigilar a Kitsune e Iruka y como no puedo acercarme a la sociedad de la guerra sin ser casi mutilada por los guardias, asi que espere a que llegaran y el primero fue Kitsune-kun, asi que por eso cuando vi que hubo una transportación al apartamento de Kitsune-kun me metí a ver qué pasaba y luego ese destello de luz me segó – explico Ceres como llego para no ser golpeada hasta que su rostro quedara como atracción de circo

\- Yo solo supe que me dormí en mi habitación y un fuerte destello de luz me despertó en el sofá de tu sala – explico Hio un poco confundida por lo que sucedió

\- Yo estaba dormido en la camilla de la enfermería de la sociedad de la guerra y cuando desperté por el flashazo me caí del mueble – termino el Pelirrojo

\- Por ti no te preocupes amigo, ya hemos despertado de formas peores jejeje – le dio el zorruno al chico demonio recordando la ves que se fueron de parranda y aparecieron en medio del desierto semidesnudos y escrito en el pecho "I LOVE PARTY"

\- Cierto jajajaja – se reían mirándose a los ojos sabiendo lo loco que podría ser una noche de parranda con ellos (Eso se inspiró en la vida real)

\- Onii-chan ¿A qué se refieren? – preguntaba la pequeña sentada en el descansa brazos del cojín donde estaba Kitsune sin entender por qué reían

\- Te lo explico después – corto el pelinegro sabiendo que no era algo que pudiera explicarle a una niña pequeña - … Bueno, pero no sé si ya abras notado algo extraño Iruka… - dijo cambiando su tono de forma muy seria

\- No, a excepción de la presencia de las chicas todo es normal, la luz del día, el departamento, el ruido de la… - entonces el demonio lo noto, no había ruido, todo se encontraba en cilanco cosa que no pasa en el departamento de Kitsune, por lo menos debieron ser perturbados por el ruido del camión recoge basura en la mañana, era muy extraño - ¿Sabes qué ocurre? – pregunto con la misma expresión seria de Kitsune

\- Creo que ya notaste la falta de otro seikatsu fuera de los 5 nuestros, creo que esa luz es muy parecida al destello que aparece durante los traslados mágicos – termino su increíblemente acertado análisis el zorruno

\- Tiene razón, según mis lecturas… no encuentro ninguna otra forma de vida a los alrededores, solo nosotros producimos seikatsu, por ende, no estamos en ninguna dimensión que yo conozca – dedujo Ceres después de apagar el círculo mágico que uso para revisar el entorno

\- Creo… creo que sé dónde estamos… - dijo Hio con un poco de miedo y una mirada sombría que hacia saber que no era nada bueno

\- ¿Que juego es onii-chan? ¡Yo quiero jugar! – dijo entusiasmada Midory al interpretar como un juego las cosas que platicaban

\- ¡NO! – grito con un poco de pánico Hio alertando a todos y haciendo que Midory de entristeciera un poco

\- Tranquila Midory, ya conseguiré un puesto para que juegues – dijo Kitsune para que Midory no se pusiera triste ni supiera que era algo malo

\- O-onii-chan… ella no me cae bien – dijo la tierna rubia mientras abrazaba fuerte su peluche y se refugiaba detrás de Kitsune

\- L-lo… lo siento – se disculpó Midory sintiéndose mal por hacer sentir mal a Midory

\- Hio, si sabes dónde estamos dinos, no lo guardes – dijo Iruka intentando averiguar el paradero de todos

\- Hio… ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto Kitsune dando a entender que no podía andar con rodeos

\- Estamos… - tomo un poco de aire y se calmó – en el examen de ingreso – finalizo con una mirada seria

\- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Ceres estando confusa

\- Es la dimensión creada por la primera generación de la Sociedad de la guerra, en realidad no es hace mucho, nosotros somos la segunda… bueno, casi todos – lanzando una indirecta hacia Ceres – en este lugar se prueba si tienes la capacidad para manejar las situaciones más básicas de combate a las que nos enfrentamos – explicaba la chica de ojos negros – Aquí encontraremos criaturas extrañas, no son mutantes o algún otro tipo de ser humanoide, son seres primitivos que solo buscan una cosa, matar, no se detienen hasta que su víctima este muerta y son muy difíciles de matar, la ventaja es que no son muy difíciles de predecir y no tienen táctica, pero como somos novatos aquí… esto será muy difícil – dijo esta que aunque sabía que ella y Ceres poseían más experiencia de combate que Kitsune e Iruka juntos, ellas eran igual de inexpertas en esta situación asi que se encontraban en cero y lo peor es que el tener que cuidar a Midory sería otra desventaja asi que en teoría estaban en menos 1

\- ¿No podemos regresar a nuestra propia realidad con un trasladó dimensional? – pregunto Ceres creyendo que podía salirse fácil de esta

\- No, la magia que nos trae aquí bloquea cualquier punto o medio de escape… pero hay una forma de salir – dijo esta pero se notaba que no sería bonito

\- ¿Cómo se cambia de mundo en este juego? – pregunto Midory curiosa y algo seria

\- Esto no es un juego, preciosa esto es de verdad, sino no podría hacer eso – le dijo cariñosa Ceres a Midory mientras le mostraba como su pequeño peluche se ponía a moverse por cuenta propia gracias a su magia psicoquinetica como si fuera un zorro de verdad – Los monstruos que Hio dice son de verdad, es muy peligroso y no creo que tu debas estar aquí, si estas asustada no importa… talvez podamos salvarte de esta – termino la peliblanca creyendo que la niña se asustaría y estaría confundida (Aunque todos quedaron con expresión de asombro al ver lo buena que era la supuesta villana con una niña pequeña)

\- ¡WOW! ¡Increíble! – Exclamo la pequeña asombrada de lo que vio – Onee-chan… si esto es de verdad igual no tengo miedo… - dijo mientras abrazaba su peluche con una mano y con la otra tomaba la de Kitsune – porque sé que mi Onii-chan me protegerá – dijo mientras sonreía tiernamente dejando con sorpresa a todos y un poco sonrojado a Kitsune

\- No te preocupes solo no te quedes lejos de mí – respondió a la confianza de la niña y al ver sus ojos azules llenos de fe en él supo que no podía dejarla morir tan fácilmente – Entonces ¿cuál es esa única forma de salir de aquí? – regreso al tema el zorruno

\- Ah… asi, según el lugar donde se realice se sale de este lugar… como estamos en una ciudad… supongo debemos llegar al centro exacto del distrito y tocar todos al mismo tiempo un orbe de cristal azul claro, pero aún hay algo que no entiendo… - dijo la pelinegra mientras pensaba

\- ¿Qué seria eso? – pregunto Iruka

\- Según los libros y pergaminos que he leído… esta táctica de evaluación se desaprobó hace 10 años… dado que muchos de los que se evaluaban morían durante el proceso o simplemente desaparecían, por esto se decretó por palabra del rey de los héroes que no se permitiría esta práctica… solo alguien con un alto rango o que opere fuera del sistema puede realizarla, pero quien estaría tan demente como para meter a una práctica tan peligrosa a un demonio y una bestia novatos, una niña de 7 años, una médium del bando enemigo y una guerrera inexperta – dijo refutando lo obvio

\- ¿Y en que consta esta práctica de evaluación ¡Exactamente!? – pregunto Ceres

\- Consta de salir de aquí lo más rápido posible y no tiene límite de tiempo pero si un rector de tiempo, pero, las criaturas que hay en esta dimensión harán lo posible por eliminarnos asi que es básicamente… una prueba de supervivencia – termino de hablar la pelinegra

\- Espera… ¿Para qué es el récor de tiempo? – preguntaron Kitsune e Iruka al unísono

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¡Nuestras vidas corren peligro y ustedes piensan en batir un récor! – reclamo furiosa la peliblanca

\- Ceres… para ser sinceros es una buena recompensa y… tú no puedes discutir ahora, eres en teoría un rehén – le dijo la guerrera en tono serio a lo que la otra solo pudo callarse y poner expresión como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría al ver que la chica de pelo negro tenía razón - Quién rompa el récor se le cumplirá lo que pida ¿quieres fortuna? la recibirás, ¿Quieres mujeres? Las tendrás, incluso se te permitirá ser rey por un día mientras esto no afecte el curso principal de la sociedad de la guerra… o eso leí – dijo la chica de ojos negros

\- Wow… es muy buena – dijo Kitsune

\- ¿Cuál es el récor? – pregunto curioso Iruka

\- Son 4 días, al parecer es más difícil de lo que aparenta – contesto Hio

\- Según mi análisis, seguimos en el distrito, la única diferencia es que no hay personas, probablemente sea una réplica dimensional de la ciudad y nos trasportaron aquí… esta es magia poderosa – dijo Ceres notando lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser esta magia

\- Entonces no queda otra opción, prepárense, vamos a romper el récor – dijo Kitsune poniéndose de pie con una mirada decidida y una sonrisa increíble – Ceres… talvez no apoyes nuestra causa, pero si quieres salir de aquí deberás trabajar con nosotros – se dirigió a la peliblanca para dejarle en claro que no podía traicionarlos

\- …Esta bien, solo esta vez los ayudare… luego volveremos a ser enemigos – respondió de mala gana la peliblanca

\- Iruka, sé que tan bien como yo tu deseas romper ese récor, nacimos para hacer esas cosas ¿Me ayudaras a hacerlo? – pregunto el pelinegro al chico demonio

\- …Hasta la duda ofende, ¡Pero claro que sí! – contesto emocionado el chico demonio mientras se ponía de pie

\- Hio… sé que tú no tienes ninguna obligación de ayudarnos pero… - le preguntaba a la guerrera pero se detuvo al ver que esta estrecho su mano

\- Claro que si Kitsune-sama, sería un honor superar esta prueba con usted – contesto con euforia y algo sonrojada con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro

\- Midory, mantente cerca de mi ¿sí? No quiero que te pase nada malo – le dijo Kitsune a la pequeña mientras le acariciaba el cabello

\- Claro que si onii-chan, quiero que ganes el juego – dijo la pequeña mientras sonreía

\- Entonces, todos ¡Vamos a casa! – termino de hablar el chico bestia

\- ¡HI! – contestaron todos y salieron del departamento de Kitsune


	7. Chapter 7 ¿Como lo hago?

Cap. 7 ¿Cómo lo hago?

Kitsune estaba fuera de la casa con su clásica chamarra azul y sus pans del mismo color y una camisa de malla gris y sus botas negras especiales, Iruka llevaba una camisa manga larga de color negro junto a unos pantalones formales del mismo color, Midory un bonito vestido verde claro, Ceres traía su traje de cuero ajustado y Hio una blusa manga corta de color azul claro y con estampado de gatito y unos jeans de mezclilla

\- Sera mejor que todos entremos en forma de batalla – dijo la pelinegra guerrera mientras se concentraba, su seikatsu hiso aparecer su traje de batalla revistiéndola

\- Yo ya estoy en mi forma de batalla – dijo la médium peliblanca a su contraparte

\- Eh… disculpen pero… La ultima ves Iruka y yo activamos nuestra forma de batalla por instinto sin tener idea de cómo lo hicimos asi que ¿Podrías decirnos cómo hacerlo? – presunto algo avergonzado el zorruno mientras que el demonio solo asentía con mirada baja

\- Dios… sabía que eran torpes pero… esto es demasiado – hablaba para sí Ceres

\- Bueno, creo que sí puedo enseñarles rápidamente… espero – dijo la guerrera mientras pensaba

\- Onii-chan ¿Por qué no puedes hacer eso? – dijo la pequeña Midory apuntando a Hio

\- Es complicado jeje – respondió el zorruno

\- Bueno, será más sencillo ya que el primer sello y la primera cadena son las mismas, según sé esas barreras se libran con la emoción del valor, y cuando es liberada se puede activar y desactivar a voluntad de la bestia o demonio – explico la guerrera

\- Eso ya lo sabemos… – dijo Kitsune

\- …Pero lo que pasa es que no podemos, no sabemos cómo volver a activarla – completo Iruka

\- Bueno… tengo una idea, siéntense en una posición cómoda y concéntrense en el sentimiento que sintieron en ese momento, la sensación que les dio ese valor, intenten repetirla en su mente – les dijo Hio mientras se sentaba en el suelo en posición de meditación al igual que los otros 2

\- "… Esto es inútil, no recuerdo nada de ese momento… solo, me deje llevar por mis instin… ¡Pero claro! Solo debo dejarme llevar de nuevo" – pensaba Kitsune mientras que una ligera brisa con vientos de color purpura empezaban a rodearlo y un aura del mismo color aparecía a su alrededor

\- "Lo único que sé es que no puedo permitir que este engreído me supere… sentía que no podía quedarme atrás teniendo miedo, tenía que ser valiente… solo debo dejar que eso me guie" – al mismo tiempo que pensaba eso una pequeña ventisca de color rojo y un aura carmesí envolvían al chico demonio

\- ¡…! "Aprenden rápido, yo tarde al menos un día en concentrar mi seikatsu, talvez si sean los que dice su leyenda" – pensó sorprendida Hio no solo por su velocidad de aprendizaje y además también por su gran poder para ser solo la primera cadena y el primer sello

\- Ese es el poder de una bestia y un demonio… - pensó Ceres al sentir ese poder más de cerca

Los dos empezaron a sentir ese poder recorrerlos y como se volvía a desvanecer el sello y romper la cadena en sus manos, abrieron los ojos y el vendaval se detuvo, el atuendo de Iruka volvió el traje de kendo tradicional blanco de los demonios y las pupilas de Kitsune se volvieron agudas como zorro, sus diente colmillos y sus uñas garras

\- Creo que ya sé cómo se hace… dijeron los dos al unísono

\- Bien, un poco más de práctica y lo lograran al instante – dijo con un poco de entusiasmo la guerrera

\- ¡Onii-chan mira! Te pareces a Koda – dijo la pequeña Midory a su hermano adoptivo mientras lo comparaba con su muñeco de peluche

\- Valla que si jeje ¿Cómo te sientes Iruka? – dijo el zorruno mientras se ponía de pie

\- Como para patear tu trasero – contesto el demonio mientras su espada se formaba en su cinturón - Ahora sí, el centro queda hacia allí ¡Vamos! – dijo el demonio mientras los demás corrían detrás suyo

Mientras corrían no notaron que eran vigilados por algo desde la distancia… unos ojos rojos y brillantes, en los cuales se notaban la rabia salvaje de lo que fueran y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estos desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

Los chicos corrían a toda velocidad hacia el centro y para sorpresa de Hio y Ceres no había aparecido ninguna criatura u obstáculo que les impidiera llegar, Kitsune llevaba a cuestas a Midory y en eso sintió una presencia extraña vigilándolo y le sorprendió que pudiera seguirlos a la velocidad que iban pero noto los gestos que hacia Midory y decidió preguntar

\- ¿Qué tienes Midory? Te veo muy incómoda – pregunto el pelinegro

\- Etto… onii-can, quiero ir al baño - dijo la pequeña mientras evitaba orinarse sobre Kitsune

\- Te dije que fueras antes de salir – le recordó el zorruno

\- ¡Pero no quería ir entonces! – repitiendo el clásico cliché la pequeñita

\- Ok, nos detendremos – dijo Kitsune en voz alta para que los de más se detuvieran y pudiera dejar que la pequeña fuera a un baño

\- ¿Por qué nos detenemos? – pregunto un poco molesta Ceres

\- Es que Midory quiere ir al baño y necesito que alguna la acompañe – dijo Kitsune mientras apuntaba a los baños públicos cerca del parque donde pasaban

\- ¡Zafo! – exclamo Ceres antes de que la propusieran para el trabajo

\- Ok, yo la llevo – dijo Hio y tomo de la mano a l pequeña mientras caminaban hacia los baños públicos

\- … ¿Ya lo localizaste? - Le pregunto Iruka a la médium en voz baja

\- No… no tiene pensamientos que pueda intentar leer y tampoco absorbe o emite seikatsu… ni siquiera la menor medida registrada, es como si no estuviera vivo… solo siento que nos está vigilando ahora, seguro Kitsune ya a fe haberlo sentido también – respondió la peliblanca algo preocupada - ¿Tú no has sentido ninguna emoción o sensación que nos indique su posición? – pregunto esperando una mejor respuesta

\- Tampoco… pero, siento una emoción muy fuerte emanando de ti, hostilidad – dijo el pelirroja mientras liberaba una pequeña parte de su espada de su vaina y aparecía a una increíble velocidad a lado suyo con una mirada fría y seria – es una increíble ira que se desprende de ti, eres buena ocultándolo a simple vista… pero puedo saber que sientes, y sé que quieres matar a uno de nosotros… te lo diré de una vez, ni se te ocurra intentarlo – al terminar esa frase se hiso una ligera depresión bajo sus pies por el poder que desprendió – Me encargar de que la única muerta seas tú – termino la frase y se veía que Ceres estaba impactada, pero al instante cambio su semblante a una sonrisa algo sádica y contesto

\- Escucha mocoso… - puso su mano en el hombre de Iruka y le dijo al oído – No sabes nada de mi ¡Nada! ¿Entiendes? – mientras le dijo esto un círculo mágico se formó en la mano de la médium y la ese na cambio, el escenario del parque donde estaban cambio a un lugar en llamas con el pelirrojo atado y enfrente del estaba Ceres – Yo puedo torturarte de formas que jamás podrías imaginar… bueno si, por que te hare imaginarlas, asi que no me amenaces, no tengo nada contra ti, solo los ayudo porque no tengo de otra, pero no soy su amiga, no pienso matar a ninguno… aun, pero si me provocas, no te matare, pero te hare desear que lo haga. Bien dicen que el poder de la mente es sorprendente y yo como médium de magia psíquica y psicoquinetica lo sé mejor que nadie – después de eso chasqueo los dedos y volvieron a la realidad – estas advertido Iruka-san – finalizo mientras se separaba de Iruka y se dirigía a los columpios a sentarse

\- Tengo que admitirlo… ella si me asusta – dijo para si el ojiazul mientras una gota de sudor frio descendía de su frente

Mientras tanto en el baño de chicas

\- Entonces Onee-chan ¿Eres una heroína? – pregunto la pequeña desde adentro del baño

\- Se supone… pero solo soy un argonauta, seré una verdadera heroína cuando realice una hazaña heroica y me den un apodo según mi hazaña – dijo la chica desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- ¿Entonces cunado derrotes a un monstruo te volverás una verdadera heroína? – pregunto nuevamente la pequeña

\- Es un poco más complicado, pero sip – respondió la guerrera

\- ¿Y Onii-chan también es un argo… argonota? – pregunto la rubia curiosa

\- Nop, Kitsune-kun es… diferente – respondió nuevamente la pelinegra

\- ¿Pero también puede ser un héroe? – pregunto la ojiazul

\- Me temo que no, él es algo diferente, vez que cuando saca sus poderes se parece a un zorro ¿verdad? – Intento explicar la guerrera color celeste – es como un animal salvaje y puede ser peligroso asi que por eso no podemos volverlo un héroe – dijo un poco desanimada

\- Pero ¿por qué? Si onii-can es muy fuerte y valiente y amable y bueno y el me defendió cuando lo necesite y me salvo de donde estaba, el… es mi héroe ¿Por qué los de mas no pueden verlo también? – dijo la niña tan inocente de la verdad que no podría comprender

\- Bueno… eso puede ser pero… eso no es lo que te hace un héroe hoy en día, ahora, se es un héroe solo por la sangre que corra en tus venas – dijo un poco triste la chica de ojos negros

\- Entonces si ustedes no quieren que sea un héroe… - decía la pequeña mientras salía – Sera ¡MI! Héroe – le dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa en el rostro

\- …Esta bien eso sí se puede hacer – le correspondió la sonrisa y revolvió su cabello – vamos, pronto será medio día y tenemos que irnos cuanto antes de aquí para poder volver a casa – le dijo la guerrera a la niña después de que se lavó las manos

Desde uno de los edificios cercanos al parque se veía una figura extraña resoplando con una respiración agitada y una mirada llena de rabia animal y sed de sangre, esta extraña figura formo una sonrisa en su rostro y hablo para si

\- Presas nuevas… - pronuncio con una voz lenta, profunda y rasposa, su lengua lubrico sus labios y desapareció nuevamente en la oscuridad

\- Listo, vámonos – decía la guerrera y la niña de su mano

\- Perfecto solo debemos pasar esta calle y llegaremos al centro en unos minutos – indico el chico bestia mientras trepaba a Midory en su espalda

Todos volvieron a correr pero antes de entrar en la calle Ceres se detuvo de golpe luego Hio pero Kitsune e Iruka no se detuvieron y para su mala suerte golpearon de frente con una barrera invisible, cayeron de sentón y se confundieron un poco con lo ocurrido

\- Pero que mier… - se dijo Kitsune

\- Esto… no estaba aquí hace 2 días – completo Iruka

\- Que extraño… es una barrera especial de anulación mágica, no podremos atravesarla con nada, tendremos que rodearla – decía Ceres mientras la tocaba y una flecha indicaba la dirección que debían seguir para salir de allí – Creo que es por allí – apuntando y refutando lo obvio

\- Jajá, está bien ¿No te lastimaste Midory? – se rio sarcástico de la ironía y pregunto a su hermanita

\- Si onii-chan, no me golpe muy fuerte – respondió la rubia

\- Ok, entonces en marcha – dijo el demonio pelirrojo – igual creía que esto era demasiado fácil – menciono al ver que esto obviamente sería un laberinto

-"Iruka, esto podría ser una trampa mantente alerta" – le comunico Ceres a el pelirrojo por telepatía

\- "Lo sé, estaré pendiente" – pensó este para concordando con la médium

Mientras corrían por donde la pared les decía seguían avanzando y encontraron otra pared cambiando de dirección pero mientras avanzan no se dieron cuenta de que pasaron un hilo detector que en un lugar un poco distante abrió una compuerta y unas criaturas negras salieron tan rápido de estas que apenas se alcanzaban a distinguir movimientos borrosos. Kitsune escucho algo y se detuvo de golpe, los otros se extrañaron de esta acción pero el solo levanto la mano y miraba de un lado a otro como un animal que detectaba peligro

\- ¿Qué pasa onii-chan? – pregunto la pequeña en voz baja desde la espalda de Kitsune

\- ¿Qué ocurre Kitsune-kun? ¿Viste algo? –pregunto la guerrera mientras tomaba el mango de una de sus espadas preparándose para una pelea

\- "Ya binen prepárate, si el los escucho están a buena distancia… pero deben ser muy rápidos" – le dijo por telepatía Ceres a Iruka

\- "Si, tú también" – contesto al contacto mental, volteo a ver a Kitsune y al cruzar miradas asintieron sabiendo que sería peligroso

Kitsune les hiso señal de que guardaran silencio y continuaran avanzando, todo continuo normal un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a una amplia calle donde las paredes que se supone fueran invisibles se hicieron de color negro opaco y profundo, estas dividían el camino en 4 y las flecha indicaban que debían dividirse

\- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos? – dijo Kitsune al ver esto

\- Deben ir uno en cada camino, seguro y se juntan al final, debe de ser para que pelemos por individual – señalo el demonio – elijo el sendero #3 – decía mientras se adentraba en el camino que eligió

\- Pido el número 2 – decía Ceres mientras corría hacia donde este la guiara

\- Yo tomare el 1 – decía Hio tranquila cerca de la entrada de este

\- Bueno Midory, creo que solo seremos tu y yo – le decía a la pequeñita en su espalda, pero esta dio un pequeño tirón de su camisa pidiendo le que volteara y noto que la niña temblaba

\- ¿Q-qué es eso onii-chan? – pregunto esta con una mirada aterrada mientras un perro negro los miraba desde la cuadra de atrás de ellos

La criatura era de un color negro azabache y sos ojos blancos y sin pupilas, su piel se veía que no tenía pelo, ms bien diría que estaba cubierta de escamas y lubricada con una fina capa de mucosa, era dos veces más grande que un perro común y de su boca enseñando todos los dientes brotaba un poco de espuma, emitió un aullido que les erizó la piel a los dos y casi detuvo sus corazones, apenas termino su llamado más de una docena de otros iguales a él aparecieron a toda velocidad por la misma esquina y con el ladrido del primero todos corrieron detrás de Kitsune y Midory. El zorruno corrió lo más rápido que pudo por el sendero y antes de que los perros del infierno entraran se dividieron en cuatro y entraron a los caminos. La misma figura misteriosa de antes observó todo desde lo alto de un edificio y solo rio

\- Que comience el juego – pronunció y luego lamio sus labios y saltando desde lo alto del edificio y al caer dejo un gran cráter y muy calmado entro por el sendero de Kitsune y cuando este último entro los senderos se serraron

\- ¡Esto es una locura! ¡Son perros del infierno! – Gritaba Kitsune mientras corría – ¡Agárrate fuerte Midory! – le dijo el zorruno mientras aceleraba su ritmo

En el primer camino

Mientras caminaba, la pelinegra escucho un ruido atrás de ella y cuando volteo un perro del infierno salto sobre ella pero con sus reflejos afinados de guerrera logro esquivarlo pero muy al rose, al instante los perros la rodearon y ella desenvaino sus espadas y preparándose parta pelear

\- Supuse que sería demasiado fácil si no pasaba algo como esto – se dijo y cuando otra de las criaturas salto hacia ella la pateo en el vientre haciéndola chocar con otra – Vamos a empezar – dijo mientras su semblante se ponía serio y empezaba su pelea

En el segundo camino

Ceres esquivaba las garras y dientes de los perros del infierno mientras los contratacaba, aunque su magia se base en la mente, ella poseía habilidades en artes marciales de nivel B (Las jerarquías de menor a mayor "E, D, C, B, A y S") lo cual le permitía una buena defensa pero noto que esto no era suficiente para derribarlos asi que decidió usar un hechizo y controlar la mente de un par de ellos para que la ayudaran

\- Esto es estresante… - decía con su clásica expresión de fastidio –…"Iruka, hice contacto con unos perros monstruosos, lo que estés enfrentando date prisa y llega al fin del camino para que ¡me ayudes!" – contacto con el demonio y continuo su pelea

En el tercer camino

\- ¿¡De dónde demonios salieron todos estos perros?! "Yo también estoy en aprietos con estos perros" – se preguntaba mientras intentaba contestar los ataques de las criaturas y contestaba el mensaje de Ceres - ¡Bien ya me harte! – Grito el demonio y en un desplante de poder corto a 7 de las criaturas frente suyo – jeje… los que siguen – dijo presuntuoso el pelirrojo

En el segundo camino

Hio se movía con la flexibilidad y velocidad de un leopardo cortando por la garganta en cada maroma y pirueta a los perros y no podemos pasar por alto la fuerza con la que golpeaba estas criaturas haciendo honor a su nomenclatura

\- Perfecto… Ahhh, termine – exhaló con calma la argonauta

En el primer camino

Los dos perros a los que controlaba Ceres habían destrozado a los otros y no solo ellos, ella utilizando su destreza en las artes marciales termino con muchos de estos pero ya que no está acostumbrada al combate cuerpo a cuerpo con seres tan energéticos, la muchacha termino algo cansada

\- Ya… termine con… mi parte, mejor me quedo con estos 2, pueden serme útiles – hablaba entre suspiros la peliblanca, acaricio en la cabeza a sus perros y continuo caminando

En el cuarto camino

\- "Demonios… - pensaba Kitsune rodeado por los perros del infierno - … No puedo pelear con estas cosas y proteger a Midory al mismo tiempo… – la pequeña tenía los ojos cerrados y la cara oculta en la espalda de su hermano temblando por el miedo agarrando fuertemente su muñeco, en eso uno de los perros salto hacia Kitsune y este reacciono rápido rompiéndole la mandíbula de un golpe, pero de inmediato volvió la vista a Midory - ¿Acaso lo único que puedo hacer es huir?" – termino de pensar el zorruno

\- Onii-chan… tengo miedo… - decía la pequeña asustada a su hermano – Se mi héroe onii-chan, sálvame – termino de hablarle con la esperanza de que estas palabras le apoyaran en lugar de preocuparle

\- … Si, te promete que regresaremos a casa, Midory – respondió después de sorprenderse un pico por las palabras de la niña, pero aún seguía nervioso de lo que pasaba

Pero antes de que otra criatura saltara a atacarles un sujeto extraño cayó de la nada enfrente de ellos y empezó a cortar con un cuchillo con el filo de verde esmeralda a cada una de estas criaturas las cuales explotaban y se hacían cenizas después de recibir el potente corte de la hoja del cuchillo, cuando termino de eliminar a los perros envaino su espada y se puso frente a frente con Kitsune. Era un tipo de ojos rojos, un cabello azul obscuro y despeinado, con una ligera barba y unas cicatrices de zarpazos en el rostro, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro pantalones del mismo color y una armadura ligera sobre de él, al cual Kitsune no supo reaccionar. En los otros caminos antes de seguís avanzando los chicos se dieron cuenta de que las criaturas que habían "matado" se ponían de pie y las heridas que tenían sanaban siendo inútil lo que habían hecho

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – dijeron los 3 reaccionando a lo ocurrido

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto al zorruno y Midory solo lo veía con sorpresa desde su espalda


	8. Chapter 8 Primera vez

Cap. 8 Primera vez

Kitsune veía a su salvador pero dado que estaba en un lugar denominado "La prueba de supervivencia prohibida" no se fio mucho y volvió a preguntar

\- Gracias por salvarnos, pero ¿Quién eres tú? – termino su cuestionamiento el zorruno

\- Tranquilo viejo, no estés tan tenso, solo vi que había alguien en problemas y no pude evitar ayudarte – dijo entre verdades y mentiras el chico pelo azul – me llamo Akira, Mosuto Akira y soy un Héroe… bueno, un paladín para ser preciso – las únicas cosas que creo que eran verdad que el ojos rojo pronuncio

\- ¿Y cómo llegaste aquí? "Este sujeto no puede ser lo que dice, no siento seikatsu salir de su cuerpo, tampoco pude sentir su presencia… es muy extraño" – pregunto el chico para despistar de lo que realmente pensaba

\- Desde que se activó el hechizo estoy aquí, soy algo asi como… el docente encargado del examen, estoy aquí para evitar que hagan trampa, pero al ver tu situación quise ayudarte – excusaba su presencia el extraño chico

\- Ya veo… bueno, gracias por salvarnos nuevamente, debo encontrar a mis compañeros, adiós – se despidió el zorruno temiendo que algo pasara

\- Te doy un consejo, solo pueden matar a estas cosas eliminándolas totalmente, sino se regeneraran y solo se agotaran inútilmente – dijo Akira con una sonrisa en la cara

\- Lo tendré en cuenta – decía mientras se iba corriendo el pelinegro con la niña en la espalda – "Ya tengo su olor, no volverá a sorprenderme" – pensaba Kitsune

\- El mentía onii-chan – le dijo Midory cuando se encontraron a una distancia donde pensó que no los escucharía

\- Ah… ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto Kitsune sorprendido que la niña afirmara sus suposiciones

\- El mentía sobre ser un docente de aplicación, se veía en sus ojos la mentira, pero… - no termino de hablar la pequeña - … por alguna razón creo que él ha estado aquí, desde antes que nosotros llegáramos – termino de hablar Midory

\- Mmmm… espero que no sea lo que dices, de ser asi, estamos en problemas – respondió Kitsune las suposiciones de la niña – "Estoy seguro de lo que me dice Midory, pero, espero que no sea verdad, ahora lo que más me preocupa es su seguridad y la de los chicos" – pensó el muchacho de ojos cafés y miro al cielo – Ya son alrededor de las 6:30, oscurecerá pronto, espero que los chicos descubran lo de los perros – menciono el pelinegro mientras seguía corriendo

\- … Onii-chan quiero ir al baño – dijo la niña rompiendo el momento

\- ¡OTRA VEZ! – le reclamo el zorruno

Akira solo miraba como corría el chico y empezó a caminar despreocupado

\- Esto será más fácil de lo que creí – dijo para sí mientras lamia la hoja de su cuchillo poniendo una mirada que solo expresaba locura en sus ojos

En el camino 3

Iruka seguía cortando una y otra vez pero era totalmente ineficaz, aunque su espada atravesaba a las criaturas estas se ponían de pie nuevamente y solo agotaba sus energías y el filo de su catana

\- ¿Qué demonios significa esto? – Se preguntaba el pelirrojo confuso y algo desesperado con un ligero cansancio en su voz – "Ceres, si me escuchas dime que tienes una idea de porque no se mueren estas cosas" – intento comunicarse con la médium

Mientras no prestaba atención uno de los perros salto por su espalda y le mordió fuertemente el brazo, Iruka solo pudo callar un grito y cortar la cabeza de la criatura antes de que le arrancase el brazo, la espuma que salía de la boca de estos perros del infierno actuó como un potente acido en la manga de Iruka y también comenzaba a causar ardor en su piel lo que indicaba que terminaría por corroerle la piel, sin importar el dolor de la herida en su brazo tomo su espada a dos manos y empezó a cortar cabezas creyendo que esto le seria de más ayuda

\- ¡Mueran! – gritaba con todo espíritu y furia en su voz demostrando su técnica con la espada

En el camino 2

\- No… no sé qué sucede, no puedo descifrarlo… se supone que estas criaturas no tiene seikatsu – mientras se decía esto uno de los perros que controlaba fue rodeado por los otros y antes de poder ayudarlo se dio cuenta de que los otros lo atacaron a la ves y devoraron los pedazos de este sin dejar nada de este y entonces lo noto - … Esas es su forma de morir ¡Debo eliminarlos sin dejar nada! – cuando se dio cuenta contesto de inmediato a Iruka y decidió tomar el control de otros dos canes del averno

Cuando tomo el control de estos perros los otros tornaron rumbo para destrozarla pero antes de que se acercaran la peliblanca en una pirueta rompió el hocico de uno de estos y clavo el de otro en el suelo con tal fuerza que rompió el concreto de la calle y dio un brinco de al menos 3 metros en el aire, ordeno a sus perros mantenerse a unos metros de distancia y concentrando su seikatsu, era de un hermoso color plateado que hipnotizaba a cualquiera, levantando sus brazos al instante genero un círculo mágico gigantesco detrás de ella, su cabello levitaba con suavidad y sus ojos brillaban del mismo color que su seikatsu

\- … Mind Flay: Dungeon of mind – (traducido del inglés seria "Tortura mental: Calabozo de la mente") al pronunciar el conjuro realizó un sellado de manos, los perros reaccionaron a él sacudiendo sus cabezas y rascándolas como si de un silbato para perros se tratara, se quejaban de un dolor insoportable y en ese momento explotaron espontáneamente a excepción de los 3 bajo su control. Ella descendió suavemente hasta tocar el suelo desapareciendo el brillo de su seikatsu – Mmmm… como fue un gran numero gaste mucho seikatsu, será mejor que descanse un poco – después de eso monto en uno de los perro y siguió caminando

En el camino 1

\- Ya estoy empezando a cansarme, debo terminarlos ya, pero ¿Cómo? – se decía la guerrera argonauta mientras mantenía su guardia alta

Entonces Hio escuchó un fuerte estruendo a un lado y vio que en el camino de alado Ceres había hecho un conjuro y con su refinado oído de heroína supo que la pelea de ese lado había terminado. Una de las bestias la pillo descuidada e intento morderla pero ella reacciono a tiempo y solo la rasguño en la parte desprotegida del brazo pero con las tremendas garras que tenía el perro causo un fuerte daño, ella regresó al instante el ataque y le corto la cabeza a la criatura y pateo el cuerpo con fuerza hacia los otros pero antes de darse cuenta el cuerpo se puso de pie, s arrimo a la cabeza y se reconstruyó la herida como si no hubiera hecho nada

\- Ya veo… así que eso fue lo que hiciste engreída, bien, dos pueden jugar a eso – decía Hio un poco celosa de no haberlo descubierto antes que la médium

Tomo sus dos espadas, se paró firme y concentró su seikatsu en el filo de las hojas, el viento azul celeste de su seikatsu resoplaba con fuerza y las espadas tomaron un fuerte brillo de tono azul, abrió de golpe los ojos y en menos de lo que cualquier humano lo hubiera notado estaba del otro lado de los canes del tártaro y todos estos inmóviles y ella con una ligera sonrisa

\- Espadas gemelas de Ares - al envainar sus espadas, las criaturas se desvanecieron en cenizas - Tengo que apresurarme a llegar con Kitsune-kun y los demás – dijo mientras corría hacia el frente esperando encontrarse con ellos

En camino 3

\- Carajo… solo tengo una catana ¿Cómo se supone que los destruya por completo? – se preguntaba furioso Iruka el cual solo mantenía su espada con una mano y la otra ya no respondía por culpa de la infección de la mordida y también parte de su antebrazo se veía carcomida por el ácido – ¡Ahg! "esto duele hasta la madre, pero debo ver cómo acabar con estos asquerosos perros" – pensó mientras lidiaba con los perros que no paraban de querer encajarle el diente

En la tierra

\- ¿Crees que deba decirle como liberar sus técnicas demoniacas? – pregunto Hebi a Ryuu algo preocupado por el estado del muchacho

\- Si, no creo que sea mala idea, además… necesita ayuda en este momento – afirmo Ryuu serio pero algo preocupado mientras espectaban por un orbe de cristal

Devuelta con Iruka

\- "Iruka, soy Hebi, escucha, es obvio que con una catana jamás lograras vencer a esos perros" – se comunicó el maestro por telepatía, cortesía de uno de los médiums que los acompañaban a él y a Ryuu

\- "Ya me di cuenta, dame un consejo que sea útil" – respondía el demonio mientras cortaba a otros dos canes por la mitad

\- "Bien, escucha, los demonios tienen técnicas especiales de combate, pero, los demonios tienen técnicas especiales que les dan la fama que tienen, solo concentra tu seikatsu y deja que tu poder se deje volar… deja que tu espada te guie" – termino de explicarle el sensei y la conexión se corto

\- ¿QUÉ CARAJO QUIERE DECIR ESO? "¿!HEBI-SENSEI!? ¡HEBI-SENSEI!" Maldición, veré que puedo hacer – termino de quejarse aunque estaba en todo su derecho de hacerlo y mientras se deshacía de la criatura que intentaba morderlo y se separó de un salto

El Demonio rojo se paró firme, corto el aire con su espada para limpiarle de la sangre, respiro profundo y de golpe concentro su seikatsu rojo como la sangre y eso alejó un poco a los perros, levantó su espada frente a él en posición horizontal y escucho una voz de mujer decirle "Soy Tsukihime, yo te guiare a la victoria" nunca antes había escuchado esa voz pero solo se dejó llevar por ella y recolecto todo el seikatsu que pudo, todo este se fue a la hoja de su espada la cual brillaba de un color dorado como el sol, abrió los ojos y levanto sus espada sobre su cabeza

\- Akuma no yoona gijutsu: Akuma no ha no hi - (traducido del japonés seria "Técnica demoniaca 1: Hoja del demonio del sol") dejo caer su espada y un largo rayo de luz solar salió de su espada y carbonizó todo a su paso en 50 metros, dejando una gran huella de destrucción a su paso - … Wow, interesante, muy interesante – dijo con una cara seria pero soberana al notar lo que era capaz de hacer, volteo la vista a su brazo y noto que al recolectar seikatsu este mejoro un poco su condición y ya podía moverlo pero aún se encontraba quemado y un poco adolorido – Es hora de continuar, ya el resto debe estar en el final del camino – dijo envainando su espada y continuando su trayectoria

En el cuarto camino

\- Ya llegue… ahh – miro de un lado a otro el zorruno pero no vio a nadie – tal parece que somos los primeros Midory… ahh ¿Midory? – Reviso a Midory pero vio que la pequeña estaba dormida por el agotamiento – jeje, creo que el miedo la canso demasiado – la dejo reposar en su espalda al darse cuenta de que ya estaba oscuro y la noche los había alcanzado – será mejor si espero a los otros y descansamos en esa casa de allí

\- ¡Ho-Hola Kitsune-kun! – lo saludo con una sonrisa la guerrera al darse cuenta que llego segunda y él estaba allí también - ¿E-están bien? ¿No les paso nada grabe o sí? – pregunto un poco preocupada al ver que Kitsune traía en sus brazos a Midory

\- No, estamos bien, lo que pasa es que se quedó dormida, pero no estamos heridos de gravedad solo yo con unos magullones pero no es nada – explico mostrándole una gran sonrisa el zorruno, entonces vio el vendaje casero que llevaba en el brazo y se preocupó un poco – Oye ¿Qué te paso? Estás muy herida – se alarmo un poco intentando ver la herida de su compañera

\- N-no es nada… es solo un rasguño – le sonrió tiernamente un poco sonrojada – "Que lindo, se preocupó por mi" – pensó por la reacción del zorruno asi ella

\- …Deberías preocuparte más por mi amigo, jejeje – dijo Iruka saliendo por su camino apoyado en la pared y con algo de sangre en su traje blanco chorreando desde su brazo asi como ciertas heridas que no eran nada en comparación – Nunca creerás lo que se hacer… - dijo desplomándose al suelo

\- ¡Iruka! – Exclamo Kitsune antes de darle a Midory a Hio y atrapar a su amigo – ¿No se te hace que estas algo pesado? Jeje – comento el pelinegro para cambiar el ambiente

\- O tú eres un debilucho… no tienes que ayudarme, puedo mantenerme en pie yo mismo… – reclamo orgulloso el pelirrojo

\- Si dime eso cuando curemos tu herida – cargo a su amigo rumbo a la casa en la que pensaban quedarse esa noche

\- A ver pequeña… - decía Hio mientras cargaba a Midory

\- ¡Deja a ese chico Kitsune! – Se escuchó la vos de Ceres gritar desde el camino que correspondía a ella y entonces la vieron salir de él, montada en uno de los perros del infierno y uno a cada lado de ella. Claro que mal pensaron y creyeron que ella lo causo todo, Ceres bajo del perro y levantó las manos acercándose lentamente

\- Se que se ve mal, pero si no lo recuerdan mi magia controla los pensamientos y asi me hice de estas mascotas – dijo ella caminando lentamente

\- Kitsune… es verdad, ella me dijo como salvarme… atraves de telepatía… por cierto, gracias peliblanca… - dijo muy débil el demonio y algo pálido por la pérdida de sangre

\- Si… no tienes porque… - se sonrojo un poco la médium y desvió la mirada

\- … Tsundereeee – le susurro Hio a Kitsune al ver su reacción

\- ¡EL NO ME GUSTA! – Gritó Ceres enojada al escuchar lo que dijo Hio – es solo que él me agrada – dijo acercándose y apoyando a Kitsune a cargarle

\- Si… ¿por qué no mejor se concentran… en evitar que desfallezca?… - les dijo Iruka antes de desmallarse

\- Se desmallo por falta de sangre, hay que cerrar la herida y cuando despierte tomar muchos líquidos – dijo Ceres mientras entraban y lo acostaban en el sofá

\- Bien voy a ver dónde tiene esta gente sus medicamentos – fue a buscar el zorruno

\- Yo me iré a acostar a Midory en una habitación – dijo la guerrera cargando a la pequeña rubia

\- Espera… - le pidió Ceres antes de que se fuera de la sala y como en teoría estaban solas – ¿Lo recuerdas? – pregunto la ojipurpura con un aire de nostalgia en la voz y la mirada sombría asi como una leve sonrisa triste en su gesto

\- … Si, fue ya hace mucho… - contesto con el mismo animo la chica pelinegra – Fue la primera vez que peleamos juntas… hermana – dijo dando a la luz su relación la chica de azul – Aun recuerdo el día que te marchaste, porque no pude detenerte, porque fui débil – dijo bastante triste y algo enojada la Kirisaki menor - ¿Te has arrepentido alguna ves de esa decisión? – pregunto sin verla a la cara

\- No… espero que puedas cumplir esa promesa que me hiciste cuando me fui antes que vulva a desaparecer del radar – dijo la Kirisaki mayor con seriedad

\- Lo hare… antes de que esta prueba termine, hermana – dijo la guerrera con una mirada de determinación pura y más decisión que nadie

\- Lo estaré esperando, ya sabes el precio de tu derrota y esta vez no tendré piedad no importa si eres sangre de mi sangre – termino de hablar y Hio salió de la habitación, Ceres volteo a ver a Iruka el cual estaba descansando su cabeza en sus piernas y acaricio su cabello – Si escuchaste algo de eso más te vale guardar silencio – le dijo la peliblanca - … Espero que ganes esta vez… Hio

\- Ya tengo las vendas – dijo Kitsune entrando a la habitación unos segundos después

\- Perfecto hay que tratar su herida, tú ve a descansar, yo me encargo de esto – termino de hablar y volvió de sus pensamientos

\- Ok, cuídalo por favor… cofcof puro love cofcof – disimuló lo que decía con una tos falsa mientras subía a las habitaciones

\- Él no me gusta – dijo mientras lo revisaba – "espero que ganes Hio" – pensó la médium


	9. Chapter 9 Hermanas, amigas, rivales

Cap. 9 Hermanas, amigas, rivales

Eran alrededor de las 12:15 am, Kitsune dormía en una habitación que parecía ser la del hijo mayor, Hio estaba abrasada de Midory y esta de ella en la habitación de la hija y Ceres dormía en un sofá vigilando a Iruka en la sala el cual dormía en otro de los muebles. Todo se encontraba muy tranquilo a excepción de que… Ceres tenía un gesto de incomodidad al dormir y unas gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro, se retorcía un poco entre sueños y se le veía sumamente incomoda.

En el sueño de Ceres

\- … Recuerden niñas, deben cuidarse una a la otra, son hermanas y compañeras de entrenamiento – le decía con una dulce sonrisa una mujer adulta muy bella y bastante parecida a ella, a lado de Ceres se encontraba una niña, la cual era idéntica a Hio, pero de alrededor de 11 años

\- ¡Claro mamá! – Respondió con emoción la pequeña mientras empuñaba sus manos con alegría – ¡Vamos Onee-chan! ¡Es nuestro primer trabajo juntas! – le dijo la niña tomando de la mano a Ceres y corriendo emocionada con una sonrisa

Ceres se miró a sí misma y vio su versión de hace 3 años cuando tenía 13

\- ¡Buena suerte hijas! – gritaba un hombre adulto de cabello negro y ojos de igual color, con la test cubierta por una máscara negra que solo permitía ver la mitad superior de su cara, mientras se despedía de ambas y abrasaba a la mujer que reconoció como su madre

\- Las amamos mucho – les decía su madre mientras las veía alejarse y con una hermosa sonrisa que sobresalía sobre de nada

En la habitación con Iruka

Ceres se retorcía y se veía el gesto de preocupación y tristeza en su cara mientras se movía un poco pero también se sentía un poco menos… furiosa

Devuelta al sueño

Se veía una escena oscura y el hombre que las saludaba antes que supuso era su padre por lo anterior estaba de rodillas y a su alrededor había sangre, su capa de color azul marino también tenía manchas de sangre, se veía que cargaba un cadáver pero no se podía ver quien era por el ángulo de visión, aunque, se notaba que era una mujer. La Hio de 12 años estaba al lado de su padre con las manos cubriendo su boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas y una expresión de horror en el rostro. Ceres se miró a sí misma y vio sus manos y su cuerpo cubiertos en su totalidad de sangre, su padre y Hio voltearon su mirada a ella y solo la vieron como a un monstro

En la habitación

Ceres se retorcía y pataleaba con rostro de miedo y ansiedad

\- N… no… - susurraba en sueños y en ese momento su ropa cómoda de dormir cambio a su forma de batalla y una ligera brisa de seikatsu resoplo en la habitación lo cual por poco despertó a Iruka

Devuelta al sueño

Estaba corriendo por un pasillo mientras veía como cuando un guardia intentaba atraparle este se convertía en solo una mancha de sangre sobre su rostro, mientras huía divisaba trozos de armadura por el lugar así como grandes charcos de sangre en el suelo

\- ¡Onee-chan! ¡Alto! – gritaba la pequeña Hio detrás de ella mientras la perseguía

\- ¡Aléjate! ¡No quiero matarte! – se escuchaba hablar la peliblanca pero no sentí querer decir eso y aunque intentara hacer algo su cuerpo no respondía

Devuelta en la habitación

\- No… no te acerques… aléjate – seguía hablando entre sueños mientras pero esta vez casi no pataleaba o se retorcía, solo se veía su semblante de terror y preocupación, al mismo tiempo que se quejaba la ligera brisa aumentaba su fuerza y los vientos de seikatsu aumentaban

En el sueño

Estaba en un lugar de terracería, llovía, su padre estaba inconsciente en el suelo y veía a su hermana frente a ella empuñando sus espadas gemelas con in hilo de sangre recorrido el lado derecho de su rostro el cual solo se reflejaba furia, Ceres levantó una mano y un círculo mágico apareció las rocas a su alrededor se levantaban en contra de Hio, pero está a una gran velocidad, aunque no comparable con la que tiene actualmente, esquivó los ataque mientras corría hacia ella

En la habitación

\- No, detente… no la lastimes – decía con un poco más de fuerza y miedo en su voz, al empuñar su mano el seikatsu creo una ventisca en la habitación con cierta fuerza y prácticamente despertó a Iruka

En el sueño

Hio estaba delante de ella arrodillada, con la cabeza baja y sus espadas en sus manos con algo de sangre en el piso, aun en la lluvia se veían sus lágrimas

\- ¿Por qué?… ¿Por qué la mataste Ceres? ¿Por qué mataste a mamá?… ¡Ella te amaba! Y porque no nos mataste a mí y a papá – sollozaba la guerrera sin poder levantarse

\- … Porque ella me lo pidió, solo me lo dijo, no pude hacer nada – decía y se oía la tensión en su voz mientras retenía sus lágrimas - … pero yo no soy una asesina – al decir esto no pudo retener sus lagrimas

Hio se puso de pie e intento golpear incansablemente a su hermana pero no podía lograr ni un golpe y entonces recibió un tremendo gancho al estómago que incluso le hiso escupir un poco de sangre y se derrumbó al piso después de eso

\- Detente por favor Hio, no quiero hacerte daño – dijo entre lagrimas

Hio la miro arrodillada desde el suelo con furia en su mirada y le dijo algo pero solo podía ver sus labios moverse y no escucho que le dijo, ella dio media vuelta y corrió a todo lo que podía, y por alguna razón las palabras "Mi hija está desaparecida y tu estas desterrada"

En la habitación

\- ¡NO! – grito con toda fuerza mientras estaba dormida y un fuerte vendaval se desato al mismo tiempo que su grito

La peliblanca levito sobre el sofá impulsada por su seikatsu y un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ella, Iruka despertó al instante y se quedó atónito un momento ante la escena que parecía sacada de una mala película del exorcista. El vendaval de seikatsu plateado se hacía más fuerte y una luz del mismo color empezaba a surgir del cuerpo de Ceres, Iruka decidió actuar y en un salto saco a la ojipurpura de su "descanso" y la despertó. Cuando ella abrió los ojos todo desapareció, el círculo mágico, la mini tormenta de seikatsu y la luz del cuerpo de la Kirisaki

\- ¿Qué… que ocurrió? – la semiconsciente chica

\- No lo recuerdas, fue hace 30 segundos, sí que tienes mala memoria – le dijo un poco sínico el pelirrojo

\- Si… creo que tienes razón – le dijo con un poco de tristeza mientras se sobaba la nuca por el dolor causado por la sobre recolección de seikatsu hace un momento

\- Oye ¿qué soñaste? parecía una mala pesadilla – dijo serio pero empático el demonio

\- Si… podría decirse que era eso, una pesadilla – respondió con la mirada baja y un sentimiento de nostalgia así como una cara de triste

\- Sé que sonara a metiche pero ¿te gustaría contarme? – pregunto Iruka mientras se sentaba en una posición más cómoda

\- Metiche… - le decía Ceres con cara seria y ojos cerrados mientras le daba un golpe leve en la frente a Iruka – está bien, te contare - Ceres se puso de pie y decidió revisar que no estuviera otra persona despierta – vamos afuera, necesito aire fresco – termino la peliblanca

\- Ok – respondió mientras se paraba y la seguía hacia la puerta

\- Yo… no siempre pertenecí a la dimensión 0, hace un tiempo, yo también estuve en la sociedad de la guerra, no solo eso, era de las mejores, pero, un día mi mejor amiga y yo fuimos a una misión juntas, no era nada muy difícil, solo debíamos infiltrarnos en un campamento de la dimensión 0 y tomar una copia de los comandos de ataque que planeaban, pero durante la intromisión nos descubrieron, le di los planes a ella y me quede a cubrirla, para mi mala suerte… Neko era el que estaba allí – cuando dijo eso Iruka recordó el momento en el que casi son asesinados en la arena de combate. Ceres volteo la mirada a las estrellas y continúo relatando – obviamente perdí pero no me mato, no él me dijo "Debes hacerme un favor" en ese momento uso un círculo mágico en mí, sentí como mi cuerpo se hiso más fuerte y mi seikatsu más poderoso, era increíble luego se fue y me dijo "Cuando no tengas otra opción, puedes venir con nosotros, siempre eres bienvenida" y se fue, corrí al punto de encuentro y seguimos hasta regresar a la sociedad de la guerra pero seguía pensando en por que me dejo viva – mordió su labio y una ligera brisa ajito sus cabellos – de haberlo sabido… hubiera preferido suicidarme en ese momento – sonrió irónica después de eso

\- … - el chico no dijo ni pensó nada, gracias a sus poderes de demonio él podía sentir las emociones de la gente como si fueran suyas, un nuevo nivel de empatía por así decirlo, en ese momento sentía una tremenda tristeza, un sentimiento de vacío y un dolor como ningún otro

\- Mi compañera era la hija del rey y la reina, esa noche yo dormía en su casa y por alguna razón a plena noche me desperté y sentía que debía tomar algo del rey y la reina, algo muy importante, pero no logro recordar que era, en fin, cuando lo tuve salí del lugar lo más rápido que pude pero… la reina me encontró e intento detenerme, ella era médium con magia de sanación y de refuerzo, lo cual la hacía una oponente adecuada para alguien que usa la magia psíquica y telequinesia, en pleno combate se dio cuenta del efecto secundario del hechizo que Neko implanto en mí, intento sanarme pero nada funciono, y entonces… me pidió que le matara – mientras hablaba miraba al suelo y se derramo una lagrima por su mejilla – intente detenerme pero el hechizo de Neko no me permitió hacerlo y la acecine, cuando su sangre baño mi piel sentí como el control de Neko se iba pero la fortaleza que me brindo no, ella solo se despidió de mí y antes de poder hacer algo el rey y mi amiga llegaron a la escena, creyeron que la mate a propósito e intentaron capturarme, pero sabía lo que pasaría si me entregaba, así que hui de todos pero a la salida del castillo un amanecer lluvioso estaba y frente a mi así como el rey, después de una pelea logre noquearlo y me decidí a seguir avanzando pero antes de moverme un metro, tenía la espada de mi amiga en el cuello y su mirada con furia, tristeza, traición y lágrimas frente de mí, ella peleo conmigo y al igual que su madre fue un oponente formidable siendo toda una guerrera, mientras peleamos intente explicarle pero no pude hacerla entender y cuando peleábamos ella solo me culpaba… la derrote pero ella creyó que la mataría solo me di la vuelta y le dije "Tengo que irme, espero que llegues a entender que yo no quise matarla, por favor perdóname, no volveré, de hacerlo, solo causare dolor… te extrañare" pero ella me respondió "Ceres, la próxima vez que nos enfrentemos… yo ganare, y te hare volver, si es cierto lo que dices… te hare volver para que volvamos a ser compañeras, pero de ser mentira, te hare volver para cumplir tu castigo, te lo prometo sobre la tumba de mamá" – Volteo a ver a Iruka – entonces vague por un tiempo pero nunca pude estar en paz y tarde o temprano me encontraba con ella, entonces decidí ir a la dimensión 0 y desde entonces soy lo que soy… pero ahora tengo solo ganas de dormir y olvidarme esto un poco – dijo Ceres limpiándose las lágrimas y volviendo a dentro

-… ¿Quién era tu amiga? – pregunto el ojiazul con la mirada baja y tomando del brazo a Ceres sospechado ya haberlo deducido

\- … Era mi hermana pequeña, Hio – respondió la ojipurpura soltándose del agarre y volviendo a la casa

Iruka se sorprendió un poco pero igual ya lo sabía y por eso entendió mejor lo que sentía, se quedó un rato mirando las estrellas y cuando volvió a la casa encontró a Ceres con un leve sonrojo esperándolo en la puerta

\- Si le dices a otra persona lo que te conté… nunca te perdonare – le dijo mientras volteaba la mirada algo sonrojada

\- ¡…! Ok – sonrió ligeramente por la cara de la chica y ambos volvieron a dormir

Desde otro edificio

\- Vaya… así que aquí están las hijas del rey y la reina… esto será mejor de lo que creí, ja… ja ¡jajajaja! – dijo Akira mientras se reía como psicópata al oír la historia de Ceres

A la mañana siguiente

Se podía oler algo delicioso en la casa, Kitsune despertó guiado por el aroma hasta la cocina donde se topó con Hio cocinando algo

\- Huele delicioso ¿Qué es? – pregunto el pelinegro apenas libre del olor

\- Son hockeys – le sonrió mientras le daba vuelta a uno con la sartén - ¿Quieres uno? – le pregunto tiernamente con un leve sonrojo en su rostro

\- S-si… por favor – respondió un poco sorprendido por lo bonita que se veía y luego reacciono un poco más calmado

Luego Ceres e Iruka despertaron también por el dulce aroma del desayuno fueron al comedor y encontraron 5 platos servidos en el comedor una jarra de jugo de naranja y 5 vasos, no supieron que pasaba pero cuando vieron llegar a Kitsune con una charola con hockeys se sorprendieron aún más

\- MMMM… esos… ¿son hockeys? – pregunto entre olfateos el demonio

\- Sip ¿Quieres uno? – le respondió Kitsune con su clásica sonrisa de todos los dientes

\- ¡Pero claro que sí! – le respondió tratando de hincarle el diente a uno de los hockeys pero antes poder acercarse sus dientes se estremecieron al darse cuenta que solo pudo morder aire

\- Entonces ve a la habitación de Midory y despiértala para que desayune – le dijo el zorruno alegando el desayuno de el pelirrojo

\- Maldito imbécil ¿cómo pude caer en algo como eso? Igual ni quería, luego vas a querer algo y hay me la voy a cobrar, seguro y tienen veneno, ojala se te atragante uno en el pescuezo – refunfuñaba entre dientes Iruka mientras subía las escaleras

\- ¿Puedo comer unos? – pregunto la peliblanca

\- Claro, siéntate y sírvete – respondió muy amable el zorruno dejando la charola en la mesa – solo espera un poco a que te traiga la cajeta, la mermelada y el jarabe para que decidas como aderezarlos – dijo este mientras iba rumbo a la cocina a buscar el resto de las cosas

\- De acuerdo – sentó y cuando el pelinegro salió de la habitación se sirvió dos hockeys calientitos y los cortó en varios trozos para poder disfrutar por más tiempo de ese desayuno, tomo un pedazo con su tenedor y respiro profundo - … huele muy bien ¿Él lo habrá cocinado? – pregunto seria y con un poco de duda la ojipurpura

\- ¡Ya quiero comer esos deliciosos hockeys! – exclamo emocionada Hio pasando al comedor mientras se quitaba el delantal y con algunas manchas que delataban que ella los cocino

\- "Así que ella preparo esto, no debe saber nada mal entonces" – pensó Ceres volteando a ver a Hio

\- Buenos días – saludo con amabilidad la guerrera a la médium y procedió a sentarse a la mesa – ¿Qué tal están? – pregunto como si no pasara nada entre ellas

\- ¿Ah?… bastante ricos – decía mientras la miraba

\- ¿Si? En ese caso ¡Itadakimasu! – Exclamo mientras se servía dos en su plato – ¿y qué te parece el jugo de naranja? – pregunto mientras le servía un vaso y otro a ella

La sonrisa en el rostro de Hio ocultaba una pequeña tristeza que le torturaba un poco pero alavés le alegraba poder compartir algo así con su hermana después de tantos años

\- Este bastante rico… ¿Te levantaste tan temprano solo para hacernos el desayuno? – pregunto la médium después de probar el jugo de naranja

\- Pues claro, "el desayuno es la comida más importante del día" eso decía mamá, y decidí cocinar porque… yo soy la que cocina mejor – le dijo con un pequeño aire de orgullo mientras decía esto ultimo

\- ¿¡Qué!? Para tu información yo se cocinar perfectamente asi que no te creas – exclamo furiosa después de casi sacar jugo por la nariz por lo que le dijo su hermana

\- Jajajaja, tú no sabes cocinar ni un huevo duro – se reía a carcajadas de las exclamaciones de su hermana mayor

\- ¡Ya lo veras cuando esto termine te desafío a un duelo de cocina y la que gane será la mejor chef de las 2! – Lanzo su reto a la pelinegra la cual solo asintió gustosa y con mirada soberana… luego se provocó un silencio incómodo y ambas se miraron recordando de qué lado del campo de batalla se encontraban – Cuando todo termine… - dijo con la mirada sombría dirigiéndola al suelo

\- Si, entonces… talvez… - la peliblanca reacciono de la misma manera que su hermanita y en ese momento llegaron Midory, Iruka y Kitsune al comedor

\- Bueno, vamos a comer ¿Les parece? – dijo el zorruno poniendo la mermelada, cajeta y el jarabe en la mesa

\- Itadakimasu – dijeron todos a la vez y empezaron a aderezar sus hockeys

Hio tomo la mermelada y Ceres la cajeta, Midory decidió comerlos tal y como estaban y su expresión junto con el hecho de que talvez nunca había probado unos en su vida delataron que era un manjar para ella, entonces Kitsune e Iruka fueron por el jarabe pero al ver que los dos iban por el mismo aderezo sus miradas se cruzaron y se encendieron, Kitsune apresuro a tomarla pero Iruka lanzo su cuchillo para mantequilla y tomo el jarabe, de repente Kitsune lo pateo en la pierna y mientras lo soltaba tomo el jarabe en el aire, Iruka reacciono con toda la velocidad que pudo y cuándo ambos lo tomaron al mismo tiempo lo hicieron con tanta fuerza que este exploto manchándolos a los dos y dejando perfectamente barnizados los hockeys de todos

\- Carajo… - dijeron ambos con la cara bañada en jarabe de maple

\- ¿No podías esperar que preparara los míos? – pregunto molesto el demonio

\- Siempre te llevas medio bote en prepararlos y si no te diste cuenta esta botella apenas tenía eso – reclamo enojado el chico bestia mientras se limpiaba los ojos

\- Ya olvídalo mierda, voy a bañarme – dijo retirándose el Akusero

\- Si… creo que yo igual debo ir – dijo el zorruno mientras lamia su brazo del jarabe y se dirigía a las escaleras, pero luego regreso a tomar su hockey y comerlo de un bocado - no puedo desperdiciar la comida – sonrió y se fue a las duchas – ¡Yo voy primero! – grito mientras subía por las escaleras

\- Son bastantes inmaduros… - reclamo la Kirisaki mayor mientras ponía un semblante de ligero fastidio

\- Sí, pero, es algo divertido ¿no crees Midory? – comparo su opinión Hio mientras buscaba el apoyo de la pequeña rubia

\- Si, además, estos hocteis saben mejor con esto – decía mientras ponía esa hermosa cara de degustamiento al probar sus hockeys nuevamente

En la puerta del baño

\- ¿Quien primero? – pregunto Kitsune a Iruka en frente de la puerta del baño

\- … ¿Te parece un piedra papel o tijeras? – propuso el pelirrojo

\- Venga pues – preparo su mano el pelinegro

\- ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – Y cuando "desfundaron sus armas" se mostró un empate con las tijeras - ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – Después de eso se mostró otro empate con las piedras - ¡Piedra, papel o tijeras! – repitiendo un empate con papel y asi continuaron un par de minutos hasta que Iruka gano con tijeras cortando papel

\- Me la pelas carbón, ahora déjame pasar que el jarabe ya se me seco en el pelo y eso duele en chinga para quitarlo – decía Iruka mientras pasaba al baño

\- … Maldito destino – se quejaba el chico de ojos cafés mientras se sentaba a esperar su turno a la puerta del baño

En el comedor

\- ¿Cuánto nos queda para ganar la prueba? – pregunto la médium a su hermana

\- Si mis cálculos y sentido del tiempo no han sido perturbados, alrededor de un día y 4 horas – respondió con la boca llena

\- ¡Si lo lograremos! – comento feliz Midory

\- Ese es el espíritu – le dijo la guerrera

\- Bueno la primera prueba fueron los perros de los cuales aún conservo 2 – recordó Ceres lo ocurrido - ¿Me pregunto que seguirá? – se preguntó la médium un tanto preocupada

\- Pues… de que será peor lo será, pero creo que podremos manejarlo – respondió la guerrera

\- Yo también lo creo – dijo la pequeña rubia mientras comía sus hockeys

\- ¿Oye Midory y tu muñeco? – Pregunto curiosa la guerrera – no lo veo desde que me levante – agrego la pelinegra

-Deje a Koda en la habitación, cuando nos vallamos lo tomare para que no se pierda – respondió calmada la chica de ojos azules

\- Bueno… - la peliblanca dejo sus cubiertos en el plato y se limpió con una servilleta – Creo que ya debemos irnos, voy a decirle a los chicos que se alisten – dijo mientras se puso de pie y subía las escaleras

\- … Que seriedad – menciono en un tono irónico la guerrera –termina de comer y ve por Koda, Midory – le pidió Hio a la niña

\- Si Onee-san – afirmo mientras se apresuraba en comer

En la puerta del baño

\- "¿Por qué estoy tan nervioso?" – se preguntaba Kitsune sentado a la puerta del baño mientras esperaba su turno, miro su mano, estaba temblando, no savia si era emoción, nervios o miedo – "¿Quién es ese sujeto? ¿Por qué nos salvó? Si de verdad quería ayudarnos ¿Por qué sentía maldad en él?" – él no podía sacarse lo ocurrido de la cabeza, por alguna razón no estaría calmado hasta saber que intenciones tenía el sujeto de cabello azul, talvez por su seguridad o por la de sus amigos pero eso era algo que pensar luego, el chico cerro su puño y se encendió su mirada – Mosuto Akira… ¿Quién eres? – se dijo así mismo el chico en voz baja para que no lo notara el sujeto dentro del baño

En el baño

\- Cada vez que me baño me hace daño, por eso solo lo hago una vez al año… - cantaba una canción improvisada con su voz de gato en tortura el demonio en la regadera - … Mi brazo se curó muy rápido, ayer aún tenía el ardor por la saliva acida de los perros y hoy esta como si nunca hubiera pasado – se dijo con una ligera sonrisa y un poco de sorpresa de su habilidad – además, después de dominar esa técnica no puedo perder esta prueba – empuño su mano fuertemente y encendió su mirada – es mi trabajo llevarnos a la victoria – se dijo determinado así mismo

\- "No seas tan soberano, después de todo, la arrogancia anticipa una caída" – Iruka volvió a escuchar la voz de la mujer que escucho al desatar su primera técnica pero no reacciono como una ligera expresión de sorpresa, después de todo no es la primera vera ves que escucha voces en su cabeza

\- "Hola… una pregunta ¿Ya enloquecí o eres otra persona?" – pregunto en su mente el demonio mientras seguía con su baño

\- "Veo que es muy agitado en tu mente, mi nombre es Tsukihime y no soy precisamente alguien, soy un algo, tu espada" – respondió la mujer en su mente – "Como supongo ya te habrás dado cuenta a los demonios se les da una espada única cuando liberan su primer sello, pero estas espadas no somos solo objetos, tenemos nombre, emociones y personalidad como los seres vivos" – explico la voz a Iruka

\- "Ya veo… ¿Se supone que debemos formar un vínculo o una especie de lazo para hacernos más fuertes?" – pregunto con algo de emoción el demonio

\- "¿Tú ves demasiado anime, verdad?" – pregunto extrañada Tsukihime

\- "Soy fanático de bleach…" - contesto con expresión de que le echaron un balde de agua fría el pelirrojo

\- "Lo supuse… no es necesario, podemos ser amigos pero en realidad mi trabajo es guiar a mi usuario y ayudarlo a liberar todo su potencial" – respondió la mujer a su nuevo usuario

\- "Ya veo, pero aun así de los cinco en esta casa yo soy actualmente el más poderoso, así que es mi trabajo ser el líder y ganar esta prueba" – respondió soberano el chico demonio

\- "No, te equivocas, es cierto que tú has descubierto una de tus técnicas antes que él, pero, entre tú y tu amigo, Kitsune es el que tiene más poder, su potencial está dormido pero si soy sincera, él es un monstruo, su poder es abrumador, como no tiene mentores creo que es por eso que no ha descubierto sus habilidades, pero él es mucho más poderoso que tú, mejor será que no te confíes, las bestias fueron creadas para vencer a los demonios, además, puedo ver su corazón, hay algo oscuro en él, tarde o temprano ustedes pelearan y si quieres sobrevivir a esa pelea mejor no te confíes" – le dijo con algo de nervios y seriedad en su voz la espada

\- … - la mirada de Iruka estaba sombría y entonces formo una leve sonrisa en su rostro – "Conozco mejor que nadie el poder de mi mejor amigo, sé que tan fuerte es y también sé que él y yo estamos al mismo nivel, conozco la oscuridad dentro de él, por eso sé que debo evitar que sucumba ante ella, y si un día lo hace… ¡La luz de la luna purificara su corazón de las sombras!" - termino de hablar y cerro la llave del agua

\- "Esta bien, confiare en lo que dices, pero por favor, no te confíes, son enemigos por el destino y amigos por elección" – termino de hablar mientras y corto la comunicación con el chico

\- Si nos enfrentamos… yo ganare, Kitsune – término y se puso los pantalones que llevaba y salió del baño con la camisa en la mano

Afuera del baño (sucesos ocurridos mientras Iruka se bañaba)

\- "Valla ¿Mucho en que pensar?" – escucho Kitsune en su cabeza la voz de Ceres que lo miraba desde las escaleras

\- No tienes idea… - respondió el Ushinawareta con una pequeña risa y un tono de cansancio

\- ¿Por qué no me cuentas? Después de todo el hecho de que haya alguien más aquí nos incumbe a todos – le comento la Kirisaki mayor con un tono de superioridad militar y una mirada fría mientras se sentaba a su lado

\- Como supis… cierto, puedes leer mentes – se preguntó algo asombrado hasta que recordó las habilidades de la muchacha – bueno, según parece este sujeto es el supervisor de la prueba pero Midory y yo sabemos que miente, si así fuera lo hubiéramos visto desde un inicio para que nos explicara cómo funciona esto, además, se notaba que ha estado aquí desde antes de que nosotros llegáramos por el olor que desprende, pero, lo que más me inquieta es la pesadez del aire que siento cuando está cerca, es como sentir la maldad concentrada a su alrededor – describió a detalle lo que había percibido del extraño sujeto

\- ¿Puedes darme una descripción detallada de él? – pregunto la chica curiosa pero seria

\- Claro, un sujeto no más alto que yo, de pelo azul, ojos rojos, unas cicatrices en el rostro como de zarpazos de garras, usaba un traje negro con una armadura ligera encima y lo más notable era ese cuchillo con la hoja verde, era muy llamativo y cuando cortaba algo con el esto explotaba en corto, me dijo que se llama Akira – termino la descripción el zorruno

\- Bueno… veamos que puedo encontrar – contesto la médium mientras se perdía en su mente y proyectaba una seria de archivos frente de ella

\- Espera… ¿Tienes información de todos y todo en la sociedad de la guerra y la dimensión 0? – pregunto el chico a la peliblanca

\- Claro que sí, soy la informante de Neko-sama después de todo, debo saber todo de todos – contesto Ceres mientras buscaba al sujeto – ¡Lo encontré! – dijo mostrando una imagen del tipo solo que sin tantas cicatrices como ahora y se notaba algo más joven

\- Es el ¿Qué encontraste? – pregunto curioso el pelinegro al ver la imagen

\- Bueno según el registro este sujeto es un paladín, eso significa que es un rango más alto que mi hermana, él es de la generación que aun realizaba esta prueba, según esto dice que cuando entro a la prueba tenía 23 años junto a un grupo de otros 5 argonautas, no salieron en 4 días y perdieron su rastro de seikatsu, los dieron por muertos y después de 3 días el rey descontinuo la prueba – explico Ceres a Kitsune - asi que si tú lo viste eso significa que sobrevivió y lleva encerrado aquí 10 años, la duda es ¿Cómo? Y ¿Que paso con los que lo acompañaban? – termino la chica

\- Solo él me encontré con el… y a juzgar por su apariencia creo que ha estado completamente solo, lo que más extraño me parece de él es que no pude sentir su seikatsu, solo apareció de la nada y aun cuando estaba justo enfrente de mí no logre sentir su seikatsu… solamente estaba allí – correspondió a sus dudas el chico de ojos castaños

\- Mmmm… ¿me puedes decir si no llevaba algo en particular? ¿Una armadura? ¿Un cuchillo? algún objeto característico – pregunto curiosa la Kirisaki mayor

\- Si, llevaba un cuchillo con una hoja verde esmeralda y una armadura negra de equipamiento ligero – contesto Kitsune su duda

\- Déjame buscar… ¡Ah! Lo encontré – exclamó la médium al ver el equipo en un archivo adjunto al de Akira- Según esto el llevaba la armadura de Loki, lo cual le permitía engañar a otros ocultando por completo su Seikatsu – explico la ojipurpura al chico – y el cuchillo es la daga de Circe, esta arma usa tu poder y hace que te autodestruyas, son armas muy poderosas en combate, creo que por eso ha sobrevivido tanto tiempo en este lugar – completo su investigación la chica y cerro los archivos

\- Eso quiere decir que cundo entramos aquí vio una oportunidad para escapar y no nos dejara ir si no se va el también, lo que aún me pregunto es que va a hacer cuando salga – dedujo el zorruno

\- Creo que es muy claro… va a vengarse – dijo con un tono frio la peliblanca – piénsalo, estas atrapado en un infierno como este por 10 años porque un infeliz decidió cerrar la prueba dándote por muerto a ti y tus amigos, creo que si eso me pasara o a ti querrías que alguien pagara por todo esto – termino la médium

\- Bueno tienes razón… en ese caso creo que debemos tener cuidado con ese sujeto – completo Kitsune

\- Sí, pero no podemos solo dejarlo aquí… o lo sacamos… o lo matamos, ustedes deben elegir eso – termino su análisis la médium

\- Yo creo que hay ayudarlo… pero… no, debemos ayudarlo - dijo determinado el zorruno

\- Eso dices ahora… pero ¿qué harás si no puedes ayudarlo? ¿Qué harás si el no deja que lo ayudes? Todos quieren ser héroes pero… tienes que saber hasta dónde puede llegar ese deseo y no solo eso, hasta dónde puede llegar el que lo desea – dijo con cierto desapruebo la médium mientras se ponía de pie – no todos pueden ser héroes, algunos solo deben ser… niños que sueñan serlo – termino de hablar la peliblanca

\- Ella tiene razón, tu solo no puedes ser héroe – decía Iruka mientras salía del baño poniéndose los pantalones dejando ver la parte superior de su cuerpo, la cual estaba bien tonificada – pero con mi ayuda talvez si podamos ser héroes – termino de hablar el demonio con una sonrisa

\- … - Ceres solo se sonrojo un poco al ver a Iruka medio desnudo con el vapor del baño e intento desviar la mirada

\- Je, trato hecho… ahora voy a bañarme – correspondió el zorruno mientras se quitaba la playera y entraba al baño

\- ¿y tú que ves? – pregunto sarcástico el demonio notando la mirada de la médium

\- ¡Idiota! – grito la chica mientras hacía que un florero lo golpeara

En la cocina

\- Midory, ve por tu muñeco y dile a los demás que saldremos en 5 minutos ¿sí? – le pidió Hio a la pequeña mientras lavaba los platos sucios

\- Si Onee-chan ya voy – respondió alegre la ojiazul

En la segunda planta

\- Iruka-san, Ceres-san, Onee-chan dice que en 5 minutos nos vamos – les dijo la niña

\- Claro gracias Midory-chan – respondió Iruka mientras evitaba que la médium lo golpeara

\- De acuerdo Midory – le dijo Ceres mientras intentaba golpear a Iruka

\- ¡Onii-chan! Onee-chan dice que en 5 minutos nos vamos – le dijo l pequeña al zorruno por un lado de la puerta

\- Esta bien, ya voy a salir - respondo el zorruno por el otro lado

La pequeña entro al cuarto donde durmió y vio a su muñeco de peluche en la cama, lo tomo y muy tranquila lo abrazó,

-Ya nos vamos Koda – ir dijo la rubia a su zorro de peluche

Desde el otro lado de la habitación una figura la miraba

\- Oye pequeña ¿puedo jugar contigo? – pregunto el extraño para ella el cual era Akira

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – pregunto nerviosa mientras abrazaba a su muñeco

\- Soy un amigo, pero ya debemos irnos – dijo el peli azul mientras tomaba a Midory la cual grito fuertemente

Tras el grito Iruka y Ceres entraron a toda velocidad seguidos por Hio y Kitsune aun algo mojado todavía poniéndose la camiseta

\- Jejeje… si quieren devuelta a la mocosa los encontrare frente al edificio del centro después de la segunda etapa… adiós niños – dio Akira mientras sostenía a Midory la cual estaba inconsciente y luego desapareció

\- Midory… - dijo con una mirada que mostraba desesperación en voz baja Kitsune


	10. Chapter 10 Historia de guerra

Cap._ 10 Historia de guerra

Kitsune se alistaba para salir a buscar a su pequeña hermanita, en sus ojos se notaba su furia, dolor, frustración y ganas de gritar de rabia estaba en un estado que tan solo acercarse a él sería algo letal. Los otros solo podían expresar en su mirada su auto decepción, Iruka noto todo lo que su amigo sentía por su conexión emocional demoniaca y decidió ir a intentar apoyarlo en su momento de dolor

\- Tranquilo amigo, no fue tu culpa, nos tomó por sorpresa a todos, pero – puso una mano sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo y cambio su tono a uno mucho más serio – te prometo que la rescataremos ilesa – termino de hablar y se notó como eso levanto un poco la moral de todos pero Kitsune seguía aun en su depresión con una mirada sombría

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que no fue mi culpa? – Respondió el zorruno al pelirrojo mientras le quitaba la mano de su hombro desubicando a su amigo – yo ya lo había visto… ya conocía su esencia, de haberlo identificado 5 segundos antes esto no hubiera pasado – apretó sus dientes como intentando reprimir el llanto – Aun con estos poderes, no pude salvar a alguien que me necesitaba y confiaba en mi – se volvió a ver a su amigo con los ojos llorosos – enterarme… que no soy un humano ordinario, que soy algo más, me alegro, sabes que siempre quise ser diferente, pero, saber que solo soy una máquina de matar alguien creado para destruir, eso duele y es difícil ocultarlo, procesar todo esto ha sido algo difícil para mí – explicaba el pelinegro, Iruka solo lo miraba, Hio sentía su dolor de cierta forma y Ceres sentía un poco de culpa por adentrarlo en este mundo – y lo único ¡Lo único! Que me alegraba de tener estos nuevos poderes, era que podía ayudar y proteger a alguien como yo, esa niña, es como yo cuando me encontraste… y no pude protegerla – los ojos castaños de Kitsune se llenaron de lágrimas y se veía la impotencia en su mirada – pero tú qué sabes de eso, siempre has sido el chico admirado, el razonable, el "deberías ser más como el" tú no tienes problema con esto, tú nunca te ves afectado por cosas como esta… siempre estoy a tu sombra… y solo sé que no pude hacer lo único que podría haber hecho bien – dijo con un tono de furia desahogando su desdén en su compañero

Después de eso Iruka reventó un puñetazo contra la mejilla del zorruno de una forma tan repentina que como la lluvia en un día caluroso y soleado

\- ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí? Enterarme de que soy una criatura hecha de pura maldad y que mi mejor amigo es un ser que puede destruirme en un tris no ha sido un juego de niños, pero, tengo que aceptarlo, eso soy y debo ser el más maduro aquí porque tú solo lo reprimes pero no lo has aceptado, asi que tengo que lidiar con esto – le dijo con firmeza y furia en su voz – escúchame bien amigo ¿Crees que no sé qué es proteger a alguien importante para mí? – le pregunto mientras lo tomaba del cuello la camisa – yo protejo a mi madre, mi hermana y a ti, asi que no digas las cosas como si fueras el único que las sufre – el pelirrojo lo soltó apartándolo en un ligero empujón y más calmado le dijo –nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir menos o que creyeras que intentaba ser superior a ti, solo quería que tuvieras un buen ejemplo… eso era todo… de hecho, a veces me esfuerzo de más porque tu progresas demasiado rápido y por eso me esfuerzo en que estemos a la par, por eso acepte entrenar en la sociedad de la guerra, porque no quiero ser débil – termino de hablar

Kitsune solo se mosqueo y salió de la casa y camino hacia el centro esperando que lo siguieran. Hio estaba sorprendida y atónita por lo que presencio, Ceres no sabía ni que hacer y veía a Iruka con algo de culpa y por último el demonio solo mantenía una mirada seria y se alistaba para ir por la pequeña Midory

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de la guerra, Hebi y Ryuu se dirigían a la sala de juntas privadas del rey el cual había descubierto que usaron la técnica de evaluación prohibida y seguramente los torturaría por ello

\- Ryuu ¿Crees que Kitsune pueda con la segunda etapa? Es decir, él tiene poder, pero no ha descubierto ninguna de sus habilidades – preguntaba Hebi a su compañero castaño – además, los otros tienen mejor desarrollados sus dones, podría llegar a entrar en apuros y por si fuera poco debe cuidar a esa niña que se coló con ellos – termino de explicar la situación el mutante

\- Tranquilo, tiene sangre de bestia, puede con eso, además estoy seguro que lograra usar algunas de sus habilidades – explico el sujeto de ojos escarlata – si le tócala guerrera o la médium podría verse en algunos problemas, pero si le digo como concentrar sus habilidades pasara, en cambio sí le toca el hijo de Kisame estarán iguales y eso debe ayudarles a ambos – analizo el castaño

\- Pues sí, quien diría que se terminaría metiendo en esto la hija de Kotsuke, puede ser muy útil, incluso podríamos unirla a nuestro bando – dijo el peliverde

\- Cierto, fue mucha suerte – correspondió el dragoneando – igual ahora debemos preocuparnos porque Kotsuke no nos baje de rango por esto – menciono el castaño

\- Tienes razón – correspondió el ojiverde – es muy temperamental y estricto desde ese incidente con su hija – dijo esto último más serio

\- Bueno no podemos culparlo, esto es parte de su trabajo – término de hablar Ryuu antes de abrir la puerta de una habitación

Dentro de la habitación se veía un hermoso tapizado y adorno de seda fina en las cortinas y la alfombra que cubría el suelo de la habitación solo comparable con el mármol tallado de las paredes, frente de la chimenea había un juego de sala muy bello de muebles hechos a mano y en el sofá del centro se podía ver a un sujeto de pelo negro algo alborotado, de ojos de igual color, con un traje blanco de una sola manga y con unos pantalones de igual color y la test cubierta por una mascada blanca y un tatuaje largo de un dragón occidental en su brazo derecho mientras revisaba unos papeles de trabajo

\- Pasen, tenemos que hablar – dijo el sujeto de pelo negro

\- Escucha, sé que rompimos las reglas amigo pero… - empezó a decir el castaño antes de que lo interrumpiera Kotsuke

\- Silencio. – lo callo se sentó bien y puso sus manos entrelazadas sobre sus rodillas y los miro con unos ojos que podría decirse que veían tu alma - ¿Quiénes están en la prueba? – pregunto el pelinegro

\- Son 5, pero solo cuatro realizan la prueba, la otra es una niña de 7 años que estaba en el lugar de inicio por coincidencia – respondió el manco

\- Mmmm… ya veo ¿y los otros cuatro que están pasando la prueba son? – dijo disimulando su disgusto

\- Son… 2 son varones, se llaman Kitsune e Iruka, son respectivamente una bestia y un demonio y son… los hijos de Okami y Kisame – respondió algo nervioso el draconiano

\- ¡…! – Se sorprendió un poco el rey al escuchar de quien son hijos estos chicos – Vaya, asi que por eso los metieron a la prueba, pero ¿Quiénes son los otros dos? – pregunto aun con falta de información el rey

\- Bueno… las otras son, son… - intento responder el castaño

\- Son tus dos hijas, Hio y Ceres – respondió rápido y fuerte el mutante con los ojos cerrados y sudor frio pasando por su espalda

\- … … - el sujeto de camisa blanca cerro los ojos y mantuvo un silencio incomodo, se puso de pie y trono sus dedos frente de ellos, abrió sus ojos en los cuales las venas rojas se remarcaban y les dijo con un aura asesina a su alrededor - ¿Saben por qué me llaman el torturador blanco? Bueno, solo digamos que mis trajes ya no son blancos cuando termino mi trabajo – dijo con unas tremendas ganas de matarlos y se podía ver el terror en sus caras

\- Bu-bueno es que, pensábamos crear un grupo – dijo desesperado el mutante al ver a su camarada furioso

\- S-sí, eso con la descendencia de los primeros miembros de la sociedad de la guerra – decía Ryuu mientras se cubría la cara – ¡y como Ceres vigilaba a Kitsune se nos presentó una oportunidad de oro! – exclamo este con miedo de su reacción

\- ¡Si, era una tormenta perfecta! – correspondió su amigo de pelo verde

\- ¡Odio esa expresión! Es demasiado usada – exclamo con plan de hasta lo que no come le hace daño el rey

\- ¡Perdón! – grito de pánico el mutante

5 Minutos después

\- Bueno, entonces esos 4 y la mocosa están en la reinterpretación de su ciudad, ya pasaron la primera etapa y ahora van a la segunda ronda y puede que incluso rompan el rector… supongo que no son tan malas noticias – reconstruía la situación con sus palabras Kotsuke

\- Si… - dijo con unas lágrimas en sus ojos y un tremendo chipote en la cabeza el peliverde

\- Justo eso… - concordó el castaño en el mismo estado

\- Pero solo tengo una deuda – dijo mientras cambiaba su tono dando a mostrar que se reprimía intentando no golpearlos hasta medio matarlos - ¿Qué pensaban hacer si Ceres solo estaba fingiendo para Neko? Si ella llega a salirse con información vital de este lugar… de nuevo, sería terrible ¡No pienso lidiar de nuevo con ese intento de mago de 5ta! – exclamo apunto de golpearlos

\- Bu-bueno eso, ya lo teníamos cubierto – dijo levemente el sujeto de ojos rojos – Ella tendrá que salir en la sociedad de la guerra, una vez aquí pensamos retenerla por seguridad y preguntarle de su experiencia, además podemos hacer que los chicos la convenzan de unirse a nosotros – respondió con algo de duda en su voz

\- ¿Entonces piensan hacer otra gran alianza para acabar la guerra? – pregunto curioso el rey

\- Algo parecido, pero no, pensamos crear una nueva gran alianza… - lo miro a los ojos el mutante y completo – ¡para destruir a Neko y terminar con esto de una buena ves! – exclamo decidido poniéndose de pie

\- tshh… Dime, si 5 de los 6 primeros no pudimos con el ¿que garantiza que ellos lo harán? – pregunto escéptico el pelinegro

\- Porque ellos son los sus descendientes, y nosotros los entrenaremos, ellos tienen algo que los hace especiales, y sé que tu podrás verlo cuando les conozcas – dijo Hebi con toda determinación de terminar este proyecto

\- Talvez… - pensó con detenimiento

\- "¡Volveré, los matare y les quitare lo que más quieren! ¡LO JURO!" – recordó una voz en su cabeza de un chico de pelo obscuro con furia absoluta y maldad total en su mirada asi como manchas de sangre sobre todo su cuerpo

\- ¡Ahh!… - se quejó un poco como si se tratara de una jaqueca - … Bueno, los dejare hacerlo, pero a cambio quiero que en su entrenamiento los lleven lejos de aquí y no los dejen volver hasta que estén listos – dijo con algo de nervios en su tono – no quiero que lidien con nada demasiado peligroso hasta estar demasiado peligroso – termino de dar sus instrucciones

\- No lo aceptaría de otra forma amigo – acepto Ryuu de toda buena forma mientras estrechaba su mano en señal de haber sellado el acuerdo

\- "Neko… no importa que intentes, no mataras a mi familia ni a nadie más" – pensó el rey con cierto rencor en su mente

Mientras tanto en casa de Iruka

\- ¡Iru-nii-chan! Ya legamos ¿Estás aquí? – Grito la pequeña Elizabeth entrando a casa junto a su madre – ¿Dónde estará a esta hora, mamá? – pregunto algo desanimada porque quería ver a su hermano mayor

\- Seguro aun no sale del colegio cariño, o talvez se quedó a realizar un trabajo, ya nos llamara – le respondió su madre para que no se preocupara

\- Esta bien mami, estaré en mi cuarto avísame cuando llegue – le dijo pequeña

\- Iruka… ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estoy preocupada? – dijo en voz baja y mientras ponía las manos en forma de oración sobre su pecho – Kisame, por favor, protégelo no importa donde este – pidió a su difunto marido por el bien de su hijo – Y tu protege a Kitsune hijo, después de todo se lo prometí a su madre… - dijo con una sonrisa melancólica la mujer

Volviendo a la Prueba Kitsune caminaba por el frente y se notaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Iruka, Ceres y Hio iban unos metros atrás y se podría decir que hasta el aire estaba cargado en tención y quien rompiera el hielo primero tendría muy poco margen de error para empeorarlo todo

\- ¡Ya! Es todo, iré a hablar con el – dijo Ceres algo molesta mientras baja de uno de los perros del infierno a su disposición pero fue frenada por su hermana menor

\- No, yo voy, creo que sé que es lo que necesita – supuso la pelinegra mientras iba a hablar con el zorruno

\- Hola… - lo saludo mientras ponía su cabello detrás de la oreja y con un tono medio, ni burla, ni alegre, ni triste, ni serio

\- … - el zorruno seguía perdido en su mente pero se veía que movía los labios como si hablara en mudo para el mismo

\- Si estas planeando como enfrentar al sujeto necesitaras información sobre las armas que lleva – le dijo la chica de ojos negros

\- Ya sé que armas usa, solo eso necesito – contesto el chico mientras la volteaba a ver

\- ¿Ya sabes su coeficiente de ruptura? ¿Sus requisitos de usuario? ¿El punto de activación de seikatsu? ¿La efectividad en las distintas especies? – pregunto la argonauta a Kitsune

\- … Ok, ok ¿Y si me das unas clases rápidas? – pregunto el pelinegro admitiendo que necesitaba algo más que ayuda

\- Estoy para ayudar – le dijo con una linda sonrisa la chica, lo cual cautivo y sonrojo un poco a Kitsune - ¿Qué armas usaba? – pregunto la argonauta para especificar lo necesario

\- Bu-bueno, Eran la daga de Circe, y la armadura de Loki – volvió en si el zorruno

\- Valla, esas no son armas cualquiera, según recuerdo la daga de Circe es un poderoso artefacto que utiliza el seikatsu de su víctima para su auto destrucción – dijo mientras recordaba lo que tenía aprendido – el portador debe tener la capacidad para moverse rápido y ágil pero poder acertar golpes precisos en el cuerpo, dado que si no lo haces solo será un corte cualquiera – explico la guerrera

\- Entonces si las criaturas de hace rato no tienen seikatsu ¿Cómo pudo hacer que se auto destruyeran? – pregunto el chico de ojos castaños algo confuso

\- Uso de su propio seikatsu. – Respondió rápido la chica de traje azul pero al notar que el zorruno la miraba extrañado decidió explicarse mejor – Veras, uno de los puntos débiles de esta arma es que si el enemigo no tiene seikatsu el usuario empleara parte del suyo para realizar la acción de destrucción – concluyo su explicación

\- Ya veo, pero eso no cambia mucho las cosas, lo único que puedo hacer es evitar que dé en puntos precisos de mi cuerpo – dijo Kitsune viendo las cosas en su contra

\- Talvez no, la eficacia de esta arma se cataloga así: Humanos 1.0, Héroes 1.5, Mutantes 2.0, Médiums 4.0, Demonios 1.5, Bestias 0.5 – dicto la escala de eficacia la chica – Esta arma fue diseñada para afectar médiums, no se pensó en ningún momento en las bestias, esto es poco eficaz contra ti incluso si eres medio humano – le explico la chica

\- Bueno, eso es reconfortante, pero sigue siendo un arma peligrosa, será mejor ser precavido – le dijo el chico pelinegro

\- Solo evita que corte tu muñecas, tobillos, cintura y cuello, son tus puntos vitales de circulación de seikatsu así que sería fatal recibir un corte en esas áreas – le señalo la chica para que evitara los mayores riesgos – Una última cosa, esta arma tiene un punto débil, si el usuario recibe un corte de esta arma, también se verá afectado, además de la fragilidad del arma, pero creo que no es un modelo de más de 50 años asi que no contaría con la fragilidad de los modelos originales – supuso la argonauta

\- Ok, eso me será útil, gracias – agradeció amablemente el Ushinawareta y sonrió – ¿No tienes alguna información útil sobre la armadura de Loki? – pregunto curioso el chico

\- Etto… lo único que sé es que puede ocultar el seikatsu del usuario de manera que pareciera que no existe – admitió su ignorancia con respecto a esto la argonauta con una sonrisa de vergüenza

\- Jeje, no importa, ya lo descubriré en la marcha – dijo Kitsune cambiando de humor – oye… ¿Para qué son esas armas especiales o como surgieron? Creí que los héroes tenían habilidades propias – pregunto el chico de forma curiosa

\- Bueno, si y no, los primeros héroes en la historia, Hércules, Perseo, Aquiles, todos ellos no usaron armas especiales y tenían habilidades físicas sobre humanas, cosa que igual yo poseo gracias a que podemos manipular nuestro seikatsu inusualmente alto - empezó su lección de historia la guerrera – pero durante las peleas con médiums y la llegada de los demonios, nuestras habilidades físicas no serían suficientes, asi que se forjaron cientos y cientos de armas que pudieran usar el seikatsu de los héroes para poder vencer a los demonios y médium, aunque esto emparejo un poco las cosas aún seguimos teniendo que usar el número para vencer el poder de las otras especies – termino de relatar la guerrera

\- Ya veo, en ese caso supongo que deberé apoyarte en todo momento, porque, bueno… la unión hace la fuerza – le respondió el pelinegro mientras le sonreía con cariño

\- Oye… estaba pensando que cuando todo esto termine… - intentaba hablar la pelinegra algo sonrojada jugando con sus dedos - ¿Si no querrías ir a algún lugar conmigo? Algo… algo así como una cita – termino de preguntar desviando la mirada algo avergonzada

\- … - Kitsune se sorprendió un poco pero vio lo linda que se veía y sonrió un poco – sería un placer – le dijo con una sonrisa que podría iluminar el mundo

\- … - Hio vio la sonrisa del chico y no pudo evitar sentir algo de calidez en su corazón – Gracias, no te arrepentirás – le correspondió muy alegre

\- Valla esos dos son tal para cual – decía Iruka mientras veía como la chica de ojos obscuros reanimaba a su amigo con unas pocas palabras

\- Tienes razón, se ven lindos juntos – reconocía la peliblanca mientras miraba feliz a su hermanita llevándose tan bien con el chico bestia y pensó – "espero que me cumplas la promesa que me hiciste hace tiempo" – esperando con cierto desaire de nostalgia la libertad que tanto deseaba

En el edificio del centro en un cuarto donde se encontraba el orbe que los trajo a esta dimensión, estaba Akira mirando por una ventana con su daga en la mano y sus ojos llenos de locura

\- Pronto saldré de este infierno, y el rey me las pagara, pagará por todo lo que causo… chicos, vengare sus almas y asi podrán partir en paz ¡y dejarme SOLO! – se quejaba de las voces en sus cabeza que lo hacían enloquecer cada día más desde que estaba en este lugar

\- ¿Do-dónde estoy? – se preguntó Midory mientras despertaba atada a una silla

\- Ah, hola pequeña, por fin despiertas –la saludo el chico de pelo azul al escucharla despertar - ¿Tienes hambre, sed? Si necesitas algo pídelo – se hacia el bueno en una de sus lagunas mentales

\- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Dónde está Onii-chan? – pregunto algo asustada la pequeña al notar su situación

\- Veras, él no puede venir en este momento, pero llegara, pronto, más le vale – le decía a la rubia mientras cambiaba sus tonos de voz de una forma a otra – permíteme decirte que tu hermanito y sus amigos son mi boleto de salida de este lugar, yo llevo 10 años en este infierno y sé que para salir de aquí requiero que los que realizan la prueba toquen todos juntos el orbe y a mí con él, pero para eso necesito que lleguen aquí y una garantía para que lo hagan y… mi estimada compañera, esa garantía eres tú – termino de explicar su pequeño y simple plan el sujeto

\- ¡Onii-chan no caería en un truco tan tonto como ese! – Le grito la pequeña mientras le hacía una mueca – el vendrá, pateara tu trasero y me rescatara como un héroe – después de decirle esto le saco la lengua y puso cara de puchero

\- Claro que va a caer en el truco, luego me sacara de aquí y me vengare del rey – y después de defender su punto él también le saca la lengua a la niña

\- ¡Que no! – contesto Midory

\- ¡Que sí! – insistió Akira

\- ¡Que no! – nuevamente la rubia

\- ¡Que sí! – otra vez el sujeto pelo azul

\- ¡Que no! Infinito más 1 y yo gano –termino el combate

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! – acepto la amarga derrota el Mosuto – no importa, igual veremos quién tiene razón después de la segunda etapa… - dijo este mientras miraba por el cristal de la ventana

En ese momento con los chicos se encontraron frente a una arena de combate pequeña y Kitsune e Iruka se extrañaron al ver eso en medio de las calles de la ciudad. A Hio y Ceres no les extraño porque además de no conocer el lugar en la dimensión 0 y la sociedad de la guerra era normal encontrar arenas de entrenamiento por toda la ciudadela y pasaron sobre ella sin ninguna preocupación. Pero mientras las dos caminaban sobre este lugar una barrera de seikatsu se alzó rededor de la arena y no les permitió salir, de inmediato Kitsune e Iruka intentaron romper el muro pero fue inútil, de pronto, flotando en el centro de la arena aprecio un letrero que decía…

\- Duelo… - dijeron las dos chicas al unísono y se miraron sabiendo que el momento que habían prometido había llegado

Volviendo con Akira y Midory

\- Los duelos ¡Donde los miembros del equipo a evaluar se enfrentan y se decide quienes son los mejore y quienes solo secundan a los otros! – exclamó con locura el sujeto al saber que pasaría

Volviendo con los chicos

\- ¿Qué es esto? – Pregunto el chico bestia - ¿Pelear entra nosotros? Esto no tiene ningún sentido, no nos ayuda en nada – señalaba Kitsune

\- Calla, tal vez no serviría si fuera un combate entre tú y yo, o uno de nosotros y las chicas, pero, ellas tienen una cuenta pendiente, es mejor que las dejes resolverlo – le contesto el chico demonio a su amigo – sé que tienes prisa por rescatar a Midory, pero esto es importante para ellas, déjalas hacerlo – termino de formar su argumento el pelirrojo

El zorruno solo pudo poner cara de frustración y golpear fuertemente la barrera

\- ¡Chicas! ¡Den su mejor esfuerzo y terminen rápido con esto para poder ir por Midory! – les grito el pelinegro a las 2

\- ¡La mejor de la suerte a ambas! – también mostro apoyo el pelirrojo

\- Parece que es la hora hermana, solo tú y yo – dijo la médium mientras la miraba con determinación y seriedad de combate a su contraparte

\- Olvídate de hermanas… - respondió Hio mientras desenvainaba sus espadas y se colocaba en guardia – ¡Aquí solo estamos una médium y una guerrera! – exclamo con altos ánimos la pelinegra

En el centro de la arena se veía el nombre de las 2 en grande Hio y Ceres Kirisaki y un reloj que medía 30:00 minutos junto con una cuenta regresiva que empezaba en el 5, se podía ver la determinación en la mirada de las dos y allí es cuando supieron… que esta pelea seria el inicio de algo mucho más grande, la cuenta lleg la pelea por fin pudo comenzar.


	11. Chapter 11 ¡Seguire de pie!

Cap._ 11 ¡Seguiré de pie!

Cuando el reloj llego a 0 Hio salió disparada directo a su hermana y antes de que Ceres pudiera reaccionar esta ya había alistado sus espadas gemelas para realizar un corte al medio cuerpo de Ceres pero en pleno movimiento dio un salto y utilizo su maniobra anterior como contrapeso e impulso para en el aire acertar tres patadas a la peliblanca en la boca del estómago, el rostro y el pecho, Ceres retrocedió unos tres metros por la fuerza de los golpes y al instante que levanto la mirada la pelinegra estaba prácticamente enfrente de ella, pero esta vez no se iba a dejar golpear, antes de que su hermana pudiera realizar otra maniobra, leyó sus movimientos, esquivó la envestida de la guerrera y arremetió un puñetazo con toda fuerza en el vientre de Hio el cual dejo estigmas de un círculo mágico grabado en ella y antes de cualquier otra cosa en una doble patada dio contra su mandíbula y pecho arrojándola contra una de las paredes de la arena

\- Siempre eres tú la que acierta el primer golpe, no sé cómo lo haces aun – comento durante la pelea Ceres

\- Es solo que soy más rápida… por algo me llamo Hio – respondía la guerrera mientras se ponía de pie

\- Dejemos el calentamiento, será mejor que alistes tus espadas como es debido – decía la médium mientras canales superficiales de seikatsu y una ligera brisa de su característico seikatsu plateado la envolvían

\- De acuerdo… - respondió Hio mientras el filo de sus espadas brillaba con el seikatsu azul y una ligera brisa del mismo giraba alrededor de ella

Kitsune e Iruka no pudieron evitar asombrase un poco cuando vieron la destreza de combate de ambas

\- Son muy buenas ¿no crees? – pregunto disimulando su asombro el pelirrojo

\- Si, apenas pude seguir los movimientos de Hio – contesto el zorruno

Mientras tanto en la dimensión 0

\- ¿¡Cómo que no está!? – Pregunto histérico uno de los subordinados de Neko a otro ya que pareció recibir malas noticias – Neko nos matara a los dos por esto ¡Entiendes soldado! ¡Asi que será mejor que regreses y vuelvas intentar hacer contacto con esa maldita mocosa o yo mismo te colgare! ¿Entendido? – reclamo furioso el sujeto

\- ¡Si señor! – respondió el subordinado mientras corría devuelta a la sala de comunicaciones

\- Demonios, si esa niña no se presenta a hacer su informe hoy, Neko-sama se enojara mucho, espero que esa mocosa sepa lo que hace – dijo para sí el subordinado de Neko

Mientras tanto Neko estaba en su sala privada practicando su magia y haciéndose más fuerte de lo que ya era y para ser franco su estado actual de poder era monstruoso. Él no era el tipo de dictador que dedicaba su tiempo a abusar de múltiples mujeres, pasársela haciendo nada, comiendo y siendo mimado como un cerdo miserable o torturar y humillar a los enemigos capturados o sus propios subordinados, no, su pasatiempo preferido era entrenarse a sí mismo y aumentar su poder, le encantaba la sensación de ser más fuete que otros, de estar por encima de los demás, eso era lo que lo caracterizaba como villano, la soberanía absoluta, el ego incomparable, quería que todos estuvieran a sus pies y el mundo en la palma de sus manos

\- …Proyection – al pronunciar eso, lanzas y flechas de múltiples formas aparecieron de múltiples círculos mágicos formadas de la concentración de su Seikatsu plateado del barbudo – ¡Proyection! – Luego múltiples aves aparecieron de otros círculos mágicos volando a todas direcciones - … - el pelinegro cerro los ojos y las lanzas y flechas atravesaron en menos que una milésima de fracción de segundo a cada ave – Proyection – después de eso alabardas flotantes de fuego quemaron a cada ave dejando solo sus cenizas, parecía una gris nevada sobre el sujeto de ojos blancos – ojala pudiera practicar con algo vivo e independiente… pero siempre los elimino antes de que puedan hacer algo – menciono mientras miraba a las esquinas del lugar, donde se podía aprecia los cadáveres descuartizados, carbonizados, mutilados y cualquier otra cosa horrible que termine en ados – me voy a bañar… - termino mientras salía del lugar el pelinegro

Mientras tanto en la sociedad de la guerra, Ryuu, Hebi y Kotsuke vigilaban el duelo de las dos chicas atraves del orbe que los comunica con ese lugar

\- Valla… las dos han mejorado mucho – reconoció el padre de la médium y la argonauta con algo de preocupación

\- Hio se ha esmerado mucho en su entrenamiento últimamente – comento Hebi elogiando a su alumna

\- Bueno, Ceres tampoco está nada mal, su habilidad de respuesta es muy buena, pero me interesa ver su habilidad mágica, le llaman la "Doncella de la mente" entre los soldados que le han enfrentado – menciono la bestia de pelo castaño

\- Veamos cómo se desenlaza esto… - dijo el rey mientras se concentraba en lo que se podía observar en el orbe

En el combate

Hio se colocó en guardia con sus dos espadas cargadas en el seikatsu azul que caracteriza a los héroes, se podía notar la concentración en su semblante asi como el balance en su postura. Mientras que a Ceres, ligeros canales de seikatsu plateado le recorrían el cuerpo y sus ojos se tornaron de un color blanco brillante sin pupilas lo que significaba que ahora ella y su magia eran una y estaba más que preparada para luchar, un círculo mágico apreció a sus pies, levantó ligeramente los brazos y empezó a levitar no por la intensidad de su seikatsu, sino porque con la magia psicoquinetica podía tomarse a sí misma y levantarse en el aire como lo hace con otros objetos

\- Ahora empezarán a verdadera pelea – comento Kitsune

\- Es cuando la cosa se pone seria – afirmo Iruka

La guerrera de color celeste se movió a una velocidad tan impresionante que solo los sentidos mejorados de Kitsune e Iruka podrían detectar, apenas se podía notar a un borrón azul saltar de pared en pared de la arena ascendiendo para poder golpear a la médium, la doncella de la mente utilizó su magia para disparar las piedras del suelo a una velocidad que causarían tanto daño como una bala si golpeaban a la guerrera y gracias a sus reflejos y habilidad de respuesta asi como su destreza en cálculos rápidos, podía deducir el próximo punto donde su contraparte aterrizaría en sus saltos. Hio no podría evitar las piedras ni con su velocidad, pero por alguna razón parecía que Ceres no acertaba ni un tiro, pero si se pudiera ralentizar el tiempo se podría ver que Hio cortaba cada piedra por la mitad con sus espadas, cuando la guerrera llego a un punto de suficiente altura dio un salto de 5 metros sobre la médium y cayó en picada sobre ella para patearla de lleno

\- ¡CERES! – grito con furia mientras reforzaba su pierna con su propio seikatsu

Ceres logro frenar la patada con sus brazos y tomo el impulso como rebote para contestar el golpe

\- ¡Maldita mocosa! – Grito la peliblanca mientras se impulsaba hacia su hermana y la tomaba del cuyo mientras la presionaba contra la pared ahorcándola – Mírame a los ojos… - le dijo mientras la forzaba a verla – Mind Flay: Nightmer – pronuncio su hechizo la médium, el cual traducido del inglés seria "Tortura mental: Pesadilla"

Iruka noto en la mirada de Hio que cayó en su hechizo, en la sociedad de la guerra Ryuu también logro verlo y de inmediato ajusto el orbe para que mostrara lo que pasaba en la mente de las 2. Lo que se veía es a Hio en un lugar oscuro donde no se podía ver nada más que ella, frente a ella apareció la imagen de ella derrotada y siendo entregada a Neko por su hermana

\- Aquí la tienes, ahora dame mi paga – exclamaba la Ceres de su alucinación

\- Ten, quien podría decirlo, traicionada y entregada por tu propia hermana ¿Dime cómo se siente? – decía el Neko generado por el hechizo

Y para sorpresa de todos en el mundo real Hio arremetió con un fuerte puñetazo en la cara de Ceres haciendo que esta perdiese la concentración, luego de salir del hechizo y que la soltara de su agarre, la guerrera se impulsó con la pared y pateo fuertemente el vientre de la médium en el aire, dio media vuelta y con un segundo puntapié la arrojó al suelo y con una tremenda velocidad antes de que la peliblanca tocara el suelo, Hio la atrapo con un golpe en el rostro lo cual hiso que la chica de ojos purpura callera 6 metros hacia el frente de espaldas por el tremendo impacto de los golpes de su hermana menor

\- Hace tiempo que deje de tener pesadillas… no podrás quebrarme con algo tan débil hermana – le dijo Hio mientras tomaba sus espadas las cuales había dejado caer anteriormente – ya no tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar, lo único que importa en este momento es cumplir mi palabra ¡y hacer que vuelvas a casa! – exclamo la guerrera celeste levantando su espada hacia la doncella de la mente – busco un futuro forjado por luz y acero, tú o yo, veremos quien cae primero – dijo terminando su último intento de convencer a su hermana de rendirse

\- Te has vuelto más fuerte mentalmente, estoy orgullosa – le contesto la chica de ojos purpura mientras se ponía de pie y se limpiaba algo de sangre que salía de su boca – pero aun así… - mientras decía eso un círculo mágico aparecía en cada una de sus manos – ninguna mente soporta este castigo… - y cundo dijo eso se notó la… maldad podría decir, en la mirada de la Kirisaki mayor la cual se abalanzó sobre la pelinegra – ¡Mind Flay: Hell! – termino la médium

Al conjurar este hechizo lanzo un golpe al rostro de Hio, la cual lo bloqueo efectivamente, la peliblanca la barrio con su pie para hacerla caer, Hio no logro prever esto y se desplomo al suelo, pero, antes de tocar suelo uso su mano como apoyo, dio una sesión de giros sobre ella lo cual era más similar a un paso de break dance que a una maniobra de pelea, esto la hacía un peligroso tronado de patas hacia todas direcciones, en su defensa Ceres logro tomar una de las piernas de Hio y levantarla en el aire

\- ¡TE PILLE! - cuando le grito eso golpeo fuertemente su cara, los círculos mágicos de ambas manos se iluminaron y Hio cayo inconsciente en el suelo – Nadie ha podido zafarse de mi maleficio infierno, eso enloquece hasta a los más rudos – le explico la doncella de la mente a su hermanita sabiendo que esta podía escucharle – hermana mía amputare cualquier vínculo, en tu memoria escribiré este últimos capitulo – le dijo mientras la patio con una brutalidad que la hiso impactar contra el muro de seikatsu – en la sociedad de la guerra hablan de orden y justicia, mientras esposan a los mundos queriendo que obedezcan lees ridículas – seguía hablando pero no parecía ella en ese punto

Kitsune no podía creer lo que veía, aun con toda su habilidad física y después de demostrar esa dureza, Ceres podía superar a Hio con facilidad. Iruka se encontraba atónito ante la volatilidad de la personalidad de Ceres

\- "Es muy fuerte, ese maleficio… me da un mal presentimiento" – le comento Tsuki a Iruka en su mente

\- "Si, hace unos segundos estaba calmada y concentrada, creo que ese maleficio también afecta al usuario" – respondió el pelirrojo a su espada

\- ¿También lo notaste verdad? – pregunto Kitsune a su amigo

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – contesto erróneamente Iruka con una pregunta a otra

\- No te hagas, se lo que estás pensando, ese maleficio también causa algún efecto maligno en el estado de ánimo del usuario, seguramente estaba guardando esto para un momento crítico – respondió a su pregunta el zorruno

En la sociedad de la guerra

\- El maleficio de tortura mental, "Infierno" he leído sobre él – comentaba Ryuu – se supone que es un hechizo que crea un infierno en base a la maldad interna del usuario, pero esta sale a flote cuando lo usa, además de que daña ligeramente el cuerpo de quien lo invoca – termino el draconiano

\- Si… el efecto solo pasa si la víctima se libera, pero, eso es prácticamente imposible, el hechizo tortura de forma tal que incluso yo me vería en aprietos – aporto su opinión el manco

\- … - En la mirada de Kotsuke se notaba u poco de preocupación pero a la ves intriga y algo de nervios por sus dos hijas – "Hio, Ceres… acaben con esto de una vez" – pensó el rey guerrero

En la arena de combate

\- ¡No podrás de escapar de ese hechizo! ¡Te hare arder en mi infierno! Jajajajaja – reía enloquecida por la maldad de su hechizo la médium – tu justicia yacerá bajo el poder de artes obscuras, te someteré a ti y a tu mundo lleno de basura – continuo hablando mientras la levantaba por los cabellos y le golpeaba el rostro enardecidamente aun estando inconsciente - ¡Vamos! ¿Por qué no te enfrentas a mi magia con tu rectitud y moral barata? – dijo mientras impacto su puño con una fuerza tan brutal que su impacto resonó hasta donde se encontraba Akira e incluso es probable que le haya reventado el estómago con ese tremendo puñetazo

Hio no parecía presentar ningún daño grabe físicamente además de unos pocos golpes, pero, dentro de su mente, ella estaba sufriendo, la pelinegra se encontraba en un lugar lleno de fuego, azufre y obscuro en su totalidad, las sombras tomaban formas horribles, estas criaturas la golpeaban de todas direcciones y ella no podía defenderse ya que no podía predecir ni ver ninguno de sus movimientos, las criaturas rasgaban su piel así como su ropa, dejando grandes llagas en su piel, el ardor de estas heridas era horrible, pero su entrenamiento le permitió dejarlo de lado, al intentar contestar los golpes, solo lograba transpasar sus cuerpos de sombras, una de las criaturas la tomo del brazo y monstro una sonrisa, la guerrera sabía que eso no sería nada bueno; la criatura se convirtió en fuego y quemo el brazo de la chica provocando un dolor que ni ella podía evitar, otra de las criaturas también se convirtió en flamas de color azul que envolvieron todo el cuerpo de la pelinegra, esta criatura incendio su ropa y su piel se achicharraba; Hio solo podía gritar de dolor y retorcerse en el suelo; para continuar su tortura otra de las criaturas se volvió una masa viviente de sangre que entro por la boca de la chica y recorriendo su cuerpo y deshaciendo sus órganos internos como si fuera asido y saliendo atraves e los ojos, oídos y nariz de la ya muy torturada Hio la cual no podía morir ya que estaba en un infierno ficticio y aunque el dolor se sintiera real, todo era obra del maleficio de su hermana

En la sociedad de la guerra

\- Dios… creo que voy a vomitar – decía Ryuu mientras miraba las atrocidades que sucedían en la mente de Hio

\- Debo admitir que esto es asqueroso pero nada que no hallamos vito antes – le dijo extrañado de su reacción Kotsuke

\- Si pero jamás he tolerado bien el gore – le aclaro la bestia de pelo castaño

\- Miren, parece que Iruka puede detectar lo que siente – exclamó Hebi cambiando el ángulo de visión del orbe

Iruka tenía una mirada de horror, pues podía sentir el dolor y sufrimiento de Hio, una gota de sudor frio recorrió su espalda, tomo su espada e intento cortar la pared de la arena pero fue inútil

\- ¡Hio! ¡Reacciona! – gritaba Kitsune intentando ver que la guerrera celeste lo escuchara y esto ayudara a romper el trance para que pudiera defenderse

\- ¡No importa que hagas chico bestia! – Le dijo girando de lado la cabeza de una forma tal que daba miedo – aunque pueda oírte no la sacaras de ese trance… enloquecerá por el sufrimiento y su cuerpo perecerá por mis puños – termino la peliblanca

\- ¿Por qué le haces eso a tu propia hermana? Es sangre de tu sangre dios santo – le reclamo el pelirrojo – creí que querías volver a casa con ella – le dijo Iruka enojado y confundido

\- Un demonio diciendo de dios, jajá, es gracioso, no volveré, esa es mi decisión – contesto entre lágrimas la chica, pero parecía que no notaba su llanto, como si fuera subconsciente

\- ¡Hio! ¡Si me estas escuchando levántate y patea el trasero de tu hermana! ¿¡Que no querías que volviera a casa contigo!? ¡Pues eso no pasara si no te levantas y PELEAS! – gritaba desesperado el chico de ojos cafés llenos de frustración de no poder ayudarla

Las palabras de Kitsune resonaban en la cabeza de Hio, la cual seguía siendo torturada por el infierno de Ceres; la peliblanca al estar conectada con su víctima también las escucho, durante un minúsculo intervalo la mirada de Ceres volvió a ser la misma y luego volvió a su locura, pero, en el intervalo que estuvo en su cordura una figura misteriosa apareció en la mente de Hio y acabo con las criaturas una por una en segundos y lo único que se podía apreciar en el eran las espadas que usaba para cortar a las criaturas como si fuera un espadachín maestro, cuando acabo con los monstruos del averno e acercó a Hio y cundo le puso una mano encima, sus quemaduras habían desaparecido y su ropa se reconstruyo, dejo las espadas en el suelo le extendió una ,mano para ayudarla a levantar

\- ¡Levántate y pelea! – le dijo la misteriosa figura mientras la levantaba y clavaba las espadas en el suelo, después de eso desapareció

Hio sentía algo extraño de esa persona, se sentía cálido y amable, eran las palabras de Kitsune vueltas una entidad por el amor fraternal que despertaron en Ceres y pudo darle una oportunidad a Hio

\- Gracias… - después de agradecer a su hermana y a Kitsune, la pelinegra tomo sus espadas del suelo y podía sentir el poder volver a ella

10 criaturas de sombras aparecieron frente de ella, pero no se intimido ni asusto, agarro fuertemente sus espadas, se colocó en guardia y corrió de frente a estos demonios de tortura. Las criaturas la tacaban de todas direcciones y ella aunque no podía defenderse de todos lograba cortar los brazos de las criaturas, el corte de sus espadas hacia que no pudieran reconstruirse ni desvanecerse, Hio se paró en el centro de todas las criaturas y concentro seikatsu en sus espadas

\- ¡Danza de las espadas olímpicas! – al decir esto, salto en el aire y una tras otra fue cortando y eliminando a las criaturas, mientras daba vueltas giros y piruetas de una hermosa forma, su cabello volaba al viento, se veía tan hermosa que podría decirse que era ver a una diosa hacer justicia

Cuando corto al último monstruo la tela del hechizo se desgarro y abrió los ojos en la realidad, tomo con fuerza sus espadas las cuales se encontraban enfrente de ella y se levantó en un salto de manera tan repentina que impacto a todos incluyendo a su padre. Ceres salió del contra efecto de su maleficio y en los tres segundos que estuvo aturdida Hio preparo una técnica especial, el seikatsu azul de los héroes se acumulaba sobre ella y el filo de sus espadas, era un vendaval de poder, se colocó en una extraña posición de combate y tomo aliento

\- Juicio de Ares: Espadas de sangre y corte de justicia – La velocidad con la que Hio paso de un punto a otro de la arena fue tal que ni los ojos de Kitsune pudieron verla, solo se podía apreciar la estela de seikatsu que dejaron sus espadas al cortar el aire

Hio había acertado su golpe y cortado a Ceres en un punto no letal en su abdomen para poder dejarla en K.O. pero aun asi el daño seria grabe. Ceres cayo tendida al suelo y el reloj del duelo se paró y aún quedaban 5 segundos en él, apareció el nombre de Hio y la palabra ganador

La pelinegra corrió soltó sus espadas y corrió a lado de su hermana, las paredes de la arena desaparecieron permitiendo que los chicos entraran y pudieran atender a las dos lastimadas chicas

\- ¡Ceres! Hermana ¿estás bien? – pregunto la pelinegra mientras levantaba la cabeza de su hermana

\- Cof… cof… lo lograste hermanita, me derrotaste… estoy orgullosa de ti – respondió la peliblanca a su hermana menor después de toser un poco de sangre por el golpe

\- No hables, espera a salir de aquí, luego me dices lo que quieras – le dijo la Kirisaki menor a su hermana de ojos purpura – ¡Chicos! Traigan uno de los perros de Ceres – les pidió Hio a los muchachos

\- … No solo me venciste, escapaste del maleficio infierno… eso es algo imposible, me dejas atónita – siguió hablando la médium – pero lo que más importa es que cumpliste tu palabra… ahora solo tienes que llevarme a casa… - la peliblanca puso una mano en la mejilla de su hermana y la miro – te extrañe Onee-chan… - luego de decir eso y derramar una lagrima por su mejilla, Ceres cayo desmallada

\- … Gracias Onee-san – después de eso ella subió a su hermana a su mascota de combate y la vendó con una de las gasas que guardo después de sanar a Iruka – Tiene que descansar, tuve suerte de dar en el punto correcto o pude haberla matado – dijo Hio saliendo de la arena

\- Si, ya falta poco, regresaremos a casa ¿ok? – dijo Kitsune a su amiga

\- Cuídala mientras esto dure – comento Iruka

\- Claro… - respondió la chica mientras los veía ira hacia la arena, pero antes de que entraran tomo el brazo de Kitsune y le retuvo un poco - … Gracias por tu apoyo… fue de gran ayuda – le dijo algo sonrojada la chica

\- … No es necesario, lo abrías logrado igual, estuviste genial allí, ahora me toca a mí – le contesto con una sonrisa muy amable el zorruno

\- Cla-claro, ten cuidado… y suerte – le dijo la chica con unos pocos nervios

\- Gracias – termino el chico mientras entraba en la arena

Al entrar en la arena ambos chicos se vieron a los ojos y lo mismo que sucedió con los nombres de Hio y Ceres, aparecieron los suyos junto a un reloj de 30:00 minutos y un contador en reversa de 5 segundos; aquí era donde las cosas serían completamente inesperadas…


	12. Chapter 12 Lo primero es primero

Cap._ 12 Lo primero es primero

Iruka desenvaino su arma y se colocó en guardia, Kitsune solo se quedó de pie con las manos en las bolsas de su chamarra sin preocuparse o cambiar su semblante de seriedad y tranquilidad, eso inquieto un poco a Iruka el cual para no parecer menos confiado empezó a recolectar seikatsu

\- "No puede estar tan confiado, nadie puede hacerse tan poderoso en 2 días como para estar así, no importa, pudo con el… Tsuki… no me falles" – pensaba Iruka recolectando todo el seikatsu que podía

\- "Tranquilo, solo intenta asustarte, no te dejes golpear, e intenta realizar tu técnica demoniaca" – le contesto Tsukihime desde sus pensamientos

Kitsune se asombró un poco al ver a su amigo recargar seikatsu, pero él seguía sin moverse o preocuparse, el contador regresivo llego a 0 Iruka corrió justo hacia Kitsune e intento golpearlo con el mango de la espada pero el pelinegro logro esquivar el golpe a una alta velocidad y saltar al otro lado de la arena. El chico de ojos castaños levanto su mano izquierda y tomo aire

\- Sedo la victoria a Akusero Iruka, yo pierdo… - dijo arrastrando un poco la voz y algo forzado el zorruno

Todos se sorprendieron, en especial Iruka, el jamás había visto rendirse a su amigo, él no era el tipo de chico que hace eso, en él era de notarse la terquedad, el orgullo y el nunca rendirse; en la proyección de los nombres se vio que la prueba reconocía su sedición de la victoria y declaro como ganador a Iruka; el ojiazul bajo la espada confuso y se preguntó el por qué su amigo había hecho esto

\- ¡Que quede claro Iruka! – Exclamo Kitsune con algo de ira en su voz – esto es solo un retraso de la pelea, no una rendición, mi prioridad es rescatar a Midory y no puedo perder tiempo en esto… - termino de hablar el zorruno

En la sociedad de la guerra

\- Vaya, él lo entendió – dijo Kotsuke con una mueca de una ligera sonrisa

\- … El primero el 15 años, me parece impresionante, creí que sería el que más querría pelear – comento Hebi viendo lo sucedido

\- Je… sabía que lo haría, te dije que no había de que preocuparse – dijo Ryuu con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de confianza – "Es justo como su padre" – pensó con una alegre nostalgia el castaño

Desde afuera de la arena de combate Hio lo miraba con un ligero sonrojo y una cara de asombro al ver que ponía a su familia antes que su orgullo

\- Escucha, cuando salgamos de este lugar tú y yo ajustaremos cuantas Iruka, que no se te olvide – exclamo el pelinegro

Iruka envaino su espada y se acercó a su amigo, puso una mano en su hombro

\- Claro amigo, apenas esto termine – respondió al desafío de su amigo el pelirrojo mientras dio unas palmadas sarcásticas en su espalda – Vámonos hay que llegar al centro – dijo Iruka saliendo de la arena de pelea rumbo al centro

\- E-espera… ¿eso fue sarcasmo? – pregunto Kitsune algo irritado por lo que hiso su amigo sintiendo que lo hiso para calmarlo y ya

\- Vamos hay que ir por Midory – dijo Hio – "tranquila, esto casi termina hermana"

En donde se encontraban Akira y Midory

\- ¿Qué? ¡Se supone que ustedes debían hacerse pedazos como lo hicieron esas mocosas! – Exclamaba furioso el chico de pelo azul por ver que los muchachos seguían intactos – ¡Ahh!… no importa… no importa, puedo vencerlos, aún tengo esto, – se dijo a sí mismo mientras miraba la daga en su mano – esto… - miro su armadura en el reflejo de la ventana – y si todo falla, esta ella como rehén – dijo mirando a Midory

\- Te dije que Onii-chan no caería en tu tonta, tontísima trampa – le contesto la rubia sacándole la lengua en tono burlón

\- Tal vez, pero igual aun no termino con esto, falta la última parte de esta prueba… – contesto en tonalidad seria mientras caminaba la salida arrastrando la silla con la chica en ella - … ¡YO! – exclamo el paladín

Mientras los chicos corrían a toda velocidad al centro dejaron de toparse con las paredes de seikatsu y todo parecía más normal como si ya no hubiera nada más por hacer más que salir de allí

\- ¿Por qué es que esto era tan "mortífero"?… - pregunto curioso el zorruno a la guerrera que cuidaba a su hermana montada en el perro del infierno – es decir, nosotros somos inexpertos, apenas descubrimos nuestros poderes hace 2 días y no nos ha ido tan mal – comento el chico bestia

\- Bueno, es que esta prueba se realizaba en un universo replicador, es una técnica diseñada por un médium hace mucho tiempo del cual nadie sabe y no existe ningún documento sobre él; esta técnica crea un universo idéntico al en que te encuentres y el usuario puede ajustarlo a su gusto para que tenga más peligros o ventajas – explico la guerrera celeste – como se replicaba la sociedad de la guerra, era un lugar muy extenso, se encontraban más arenas de combate y algunos aplicadores tenían la mala costumbre de poner más de 3 tipos de criaturas asesinas – dijo recordando sus estudios la chica – por eso mismo es que era tan mortífero y se cánselo esta evaluación – termino la pelinegra

\- Ya veo, ese médium debí haber sido un genio, pero no creo que evaluar el desempeño de futuros soldados haya sido la idea para ese conjuro – comento Iruka

\- Bueno… se supone que… bueno este lugar – se forzaba a decir la chica de ojos negros mientras veía a Kitsune con culpa en su rostro – cuando se decretó que debían asesinar a las bestias para evitar su rebelión, las encerraron en esta dimensión para que se mataran entre ellas – dijo por fin la chica

\- Vaya, se nota que tenemos tarea por hacer terminando esto – dijo el chico bestia sin importarle mucho lo que era la historia de sus antepasados

\- Hablando de tarea… ¿terminaste tu reporte de laboratorio? – pregunto el demonio pelirrojo a su amigo

\- ¿No puedes dejar de darme malas noticias al menos por hoy? – pregunto el chico con un desaire al saber que no recordaba ni que hicieron en la practica

\- No, me gusta verte sufrir – comento con una sonrisa el pelirrojo

En la sociedad de la guerra

\- Aun me preocupa ese tal Akira, te repito que deberíamos suspender esto, ellos ya superaron las 2 facetas de la prueba y Ceres está herida ¿De verdad? ¿No estas preocupado? – le decía Hebi a Ryuu con un poco de nervios de que Kotsuke (el cua había salido a fumar algo para calmar sus nervios por la pelea de sus hijas) supiera del joven paladín que les ponía dificultades a sus discípulos

\- No, yo confió en ellos, sé que pueden con esto, además, nada de lo que podamos poner en esa prueba se compara con la experiencia real de combate contra un psicópata… y van a necesitarlo si queremos que se enfrenten a Neko – comento el draconiano con confianza y calma en su voz y sus brazos cruzados – lo único que me preocupa un poco es esa niña que se coló a la prueba, esperemos que no torne más difícil la situación pero aun así creo que estarán bien – termino de hablar el castaño

\- Bueno, si tú lo crees yo también solo que no sé porque tengo un mal presentimiento, como esa ves en las praderas rojas – dijo el mutante tomando de referencia una experimenta de combate con sus excompañeros

\- Entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, pueda que esto se ponga serio – dijo la bestia castaña al cerrar sus escamados ojos

Mientras los chicos corrían Kitsune se detuvo de la nada e hiso una seña de que se detuvieran

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto Iruka

Kitsune callo a su amigo con una seña y entro al edificio de enfrente con precaución y salió luego de 5 minutos con normalidad, Iruka lo miro y se preguntó que era ese lugar y por qué entro su amigo al igual que Hio

\- Vámonos, estamos cerca, puedo olerlo – dijo el zorruno mientras seguía corriendo y era seguido por sus amigos

En donde estaban Akira y Midory

\- Una pregunta tonto – le dijo la niña a su captor – ¿puedes darme un vaso de agua? y contarme ¿qué planeas hacer para intentar fallidamente que onii-chan patee tu trasero? – dijo la chica con una arrogancia que solo se ve en una niña de 7 años

\- Ja, ja, ja… mira como me parto en risa – decía el sujeto de pelo azul mientras se acercaba a la niña y le daba un poco de agua de una botella – voy a patear el trasero de tu tonto hermanito con mi daga y mi armadura asi hare que me saquen de este infierno y aunque no pueda vencerle te usare de chantaje para que me saquen de aquí – le dijo quitándole la bebida a la mocosa

\- Pues no importa, porque tu tonto cuchillo no podrá con onii-chan – dijo la niña poniendo cara de puchero

\- Eso ya lo veremos niña – contesto mientras le daba un golpecito en la cabeza – igual no falta mucho para que se decida quien tiene la razón – término el chico de ojos rojos

En la dimensión 0

Neko se bañaba en su gigantesca terma privada mientras meditaba con una cara de seriedad absoluta, concentraba seikatsu levemente alrededor de él, el aire plateado se movía en círculos a su alrededor mientras el agua se agitaba un poco, no se veía que se esforzara en lo más mínimo, de repente un terrible vendaval que se convirtió en un poderoso tornado empezó a girar frente a él en la terma, el seguía sin inmutarse por el efecto de este suceso, el tronado se acercaba más y más a él hasta que quedo justamente enfrente del médium y se detuvo sin moverse un milímetro siquiera. Algunas gotas de agua empezaron a levitar, torrentes de agua se levantaron con furia y se dirigieron hacia el sujeto que no le daba por intentar lavar su barba, antes de impactar con él se dirigieron al tronado y se mesclaron con este creando un micro huracán en la terma de agua aun sorprendentemente cálida, Neko abrió los ojos calmadamente, levantó su mano y el huracán se compacto hasta ser del tamaño de un trompo y quedo en su mano derecha, cerro su puño y un vendaval terriblemente poderoso y destructivo se desato con fuerza haciendo pedazos todo a su paso junto con unos poderosos taladros de agua rompiendo y haciendo colapsar la hermosa terma en segundos

\- Proyection… - dijo en voz baja y calmado el sujeto, construyendo todo lo que destruyo en menos de lo que paso y todo volvió a la calma – esto es aburrido, cuando llegara un oponente digno de mi poder – entonces vinieron a su mente las imágenes de Kitsune e Iruka intentando escapar de su arena de combate y de Hio enfrentando con calma el momento – mmm… tal vez ellos, si Hebi los entrena podría ser que… - se decía sí mismo – cambio de planes – decía mientras se ponía de pie – prefiero ver que pasara, será divertido – se auto comento mientras ponía una sonrisa de intriga

En la tierra

\- No sé como pero llego el día, mi bebe ha tomado el mismo sendero que su padre y me temo que no pude evitarlo – decía la madre de Iruka mientras abría la puerta cerrada con candado de su armario y ponía un código en un teclado al fondo del mismo – pero puedo prepararlo – saco una caja y una bolsa para un traje de este lugar, después saco otro para de las mismas cosas, una tenía la inscripción del nombre de Iruka y la otra de Kitsune – hoy hare que mis dos muchachos obtengan lo necesario para poder sobrevivir sus nuevos desafíos – termino la mujer de cabello negro y ojos azules

En el centro de la ciudad en la dimensión de la prueba

\- Al fin… llegaron – pronuncio Akira al sentir la presencia de los otros cerca del edificio

Kitsune fue el primero en llegar a la puerta de un gran edificio el cual en su mundo era el centro de negocios, el siguiente fue Iruka y por ultimo Hio y Ceres la última aun inconsciente

\- ¡AKIRA! – grito Kitsune a todo pulmón y liberando su primera cadena, el seikatsu purpura que caracterizas a las bestias tomo forma de cadena en su mano atándola al suelo y después rompió la misma dejando el grillete en su muñeca el cual desapareció al mismo tiempo que las pupilas de Kitsune se asemejaban más a un zorro que a las propias – ¡Aparece y devuélveme a Midory! – exclamo el pelinegro

Iruka solo tomaba su espada y se preparaba al mismo tiempo que desvanecía su primer sello, el seikatsu rojo de los demonios recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar a su hombro derecho y formar un complejo sello demoniaco, que a continuación se desvaneció casi por completo hasta dejar sus estigmas básicos

\- ¡Te esperamos! - grito el pelirrojo apoyando a su amigo

Hio tomo sus espadas con algo de dificultad dado que los efectos de los hechizos de Ceres aun no desaparecían por completo, el seikatsu azul personalizador de los héroes la acompañaba con una ligera briza pero aún se tomaba el lujo de poder empuñar sus espadas

\- Rápido cobarde, queremos volver a casa – dijo esto volteando a ver a su hermana inconsciente

El chico de pelo azul apareció frente a ellos de entre el edificio col Midory atada y tirando de ella con una cuerda, los miro con una cara de demencia que solo se puede apreciar en los manicomios más retorcidos y desprendió un poderoso vendaval de seikatsu azul

\- Es hora de la libertad, es hora de la venganza… ¡Vamos a terminar con esto! – grito Akira mientras empuñaba su daga y daba a saber que la diplomacia no tendría frutos

Solo quedaba el momento de decidir, quien daría el primer golpe.


	13. Chapter 13 Mi juramento

Cap._ 13 Mi juramento

\- Al fin llegan malditos mocosos – dijo Akira saludando a los chicos y dando pie a su presentación oficial con todos – Soy Akira, Mosuto Akira y ustedes son mi boleto de salida de este infierno – dijo el sujeto de ojos rojos

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil pedirnos que te sacáramos de aquí? – pregunto Iruka tratando de encontrar lógica en los actos de Akira

\- Es muy sencillo, niño demonio… venganza – respondió pero la duda permanecía – Quiero vengarme del infeliz del rey, quiero vengarme por encerrarme aquí por ¡10 MALDITOS AÑOS! Quiero vengarme por hacer que mis amigos murieran en vano – termino el chico de ojos rojos llenos de furia

Flash back

Akira y otros 5 corrían por la sociedad de la guerra entre las paredes de seikatsu de la prueba, se podía ver la diferencia de edad, en los rostros de estos sujetos había una sonrisa de juventud y confianza

\- Akira, tú ya eres paladín ¿Por qué presentas esta prueba? – pregunto uno de los colegas de Akira el cual tenía pelo negro y ojos cafés peinado con el cabello caído

\- Bueno Riusaki, seria aburrido verlos divertirse mientras espero en casa a que terminen la prueba – respondió el chico de pelo azul con una sonrisa – además, ustedes no durarían ni 5 minutos sin mí – comento cómico el chico

\- Jodete jeje – comento mientras seguía corriendo el supuesto Riusaki

En la noche en un pequeño campamento que él y sus amigos pusieron para descansar, ellos se encontraban cantando y riendo mientras comían un poco de las provisiones que llevaban

\- Entonces ¿Qué planean para cuando salgan de aquí? – Pregunto Riusaki – Yo quiero ir directo a la facultad de medicina – cometo el chico

\- Bueno, yo quiero enlistarme en la guardia real, se gana bien y aunque no hay acción del diario aun así se puede tener algo de adrenalina durante la semana – respondió uno de ellos

\- Ay no que horror… - exclamo otro de ellos – yo lo que quiero es ir con el cuerpo de exploración y buscar en cada lugar de este fantástico multiverso, eso sí es acción y adrenalina – termino de dar su opinión

\- Bueno, yo preferiría estar en la sección de investigación, tengo muchas ideas de armamento nuevo en mi cabeza – comento otro de ellos mientras se acomodaba sus lentes

\- Las únicas ideas en tu cabeza son hentai, pornografía y la cuenta de cuanto le debes a las prostitutas de la tierra – comento otro que se encontraba alado del anterior

\- Pero bien y luego me dices que pase el pack ¿no? – Comento el de los lentes – la verdad si quiero entrar a la sección de investigación e innovación en armamento – y tú que planeas Akira

\- Bueno… yo ya soy paladín y me dieron la opción de mantenerme en retiro hasta que haya crisis, así que lo que quiero es buscar a una chica que me quiera, tener mucho sexo intenso y luego una familia estable y feliz – respondió Akira con el clásico toque de baja importancia de un adolecente

\- Supuse que dirías eso – dijo su amigo Riusaki

Después de eso ellos siguieron jugando y riendo hasta quedar dormidos, al amanecer del día siguiente se apresuraron a correr a toda velocidad hacia la meta. Los chicos se toparon con criaturas con alas y una armadura de púas, ellos también se encontraron con los perros del infierno y unas cosas que parecían humanos, pero solo eran insectos agrupados y aun así podían empuñar armas con la misma destreza que un argonauta común

\- Ya me preguntaba cuando aparecerían – dijo Akira mientras peleaba con los monstruos insectos

\- Pues ya se te cumplió tu deseo ¿no? Acabemos con esto – respondió su amigo de lentes mientras apoyaba sus espaldas

Los chicos peleaban como maestros, no había huecos en su defensa, tan solo chocaban su espada contra la de un hombre insecto y en el tiempo de rebote ya habían cortado estas criaturas por la mitad, utilizaban su fuerza para impulsar a uno de ellos y enterrar su espada, cuchillo o cortar con su hacha en el punto débil de las criaturas aladas el cual era tan pequeño y difícil de alcanzar como una pequeña flor entre un mar de espinas. Sin mayor esfuerzo terminaron con las criaturas y continuaron su camino; eran tan cautos que lograron evitar a toda costa las arenas de pelea que había a su paso. Les tomo dos días llegar a las cercanías del centro de la ciudadela y acamparon para lograr salir el 5to día. Cuando despertaron Akira encontró los cadáveres de sus amigos a su alrededor, era una escena devastadora, la sangre y los órganos de sus compañeros esparcidos por todos lados, las caras de sus camaradas muertos demostraban una expresión de dolor y terror puro, todos dirigían sus muertas miradas hacia Akira el chico rápidamente se sentó y noto que llevaba una armadura diferente a la suya, la armadura de Loki, la cual se supone que estaba en su arsenal guardada; escucho un ruido como de carne cruda siendo masticada y vio a una criatura de 4 brazos unos pequeños cuernos y piel pálida devorando a su amigo Riusaki el cual aún estaba consciente y podía ver a su amigo desde su tortura

\- Riusaki… - expreso con un rostro de desesperación Akira al ver a su amigo

Aun por lo bajo que lo dijo la criatura logro escucharlo y se separó del cuerpo de Riusaki y se acercó despacio a Akira, la criatura no tenía ojos y su olfato era débil así que se guiaba por el seikatsu que emitían los cuerpos de los héroes; la armadura de Loki impedía que detectara su seikatsu e ignorara al chico

\- O… oye criatura… aun no has… - intentaba hablar entre los escupitajos de sangre en los que se ahogaba Riusaki para distraer a la criatura y que no encontrara a su amigo – terminado conmigo… - después de eso la criatura continuo regreso a devorar el resto de sus intestinos

Akira en la furia y el miedo del momento tomo la espada de Prometeo de su amigo y le corto la cabeza de la criatura, con lágrimas desprendiendo de sus ojos siguió cortando el cuerpo de la criatura en cientos de pedazos, recargo en seikatsu la espada y esta se prendió en fuego, corto a una velocidad tal el cuerpo de este ser que el fuego de la espada carbonizo los pequeñísimos pedazos de su cuerpo, cuando termino enterró la espada en el suelo y corrió a lado de su amigo el cual apenas seguía con vida ahogándose en un charco de sangre

\- ¡Riusaki! ¡Riusaki amigo! ¡Por favor resiste! – Sollozaba Akira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas sujetando la cabeza de su amigo – No mueras, no mueras por favor – repetía el chico

\- A-Akira… - intentaba hablar el chico mientras levantaba su mano y tomaba la de su amigo – necesito… que hagas algo… por mí y por todos – decía – Riusaki con el poco tiempo de vida que le quedaba – termina… termina esto por ellos… no-nosotros no pudimos con el… te pusimos esa armadura para que el… el único que podía vencerlo lo hiciera… y así fue… jejeje – decía entre risas y gargajos de sangre el muchacho

\- No, no hables, conserva tu energía – lloraba la hablar Akira intentando prolongar inútilmente la vida de su camarada

\- Solo… completa la prueba y… cumple con lo que nos dijiste… ten una familia y vive… vive feliz por todos nosotros – dijo esto último mientras empezaba a llorar el chico – Promételo… promételo – dijo el muchacho casi cerrando sus ojos

\- Te lo juro y a todos, lo juro – sello el trato el peli azul

\- Gracias… amigo… - después de decir eso, el pelinegro cerró sus ojos y soltó la mano de su amigo, falleció allí mismo

Akira volteo de un lado a otro y desprendió un grito de dolor y lamentación al ver a todos su amigos muertos a su alrededor; lo que había ocurrido es que el día anterior un monstruo especialista en sigilo mato a tres de ellos, Riusaki logro despertar y al ver lo ocurrido intento enfrentar a la criatura, el monstruo era más rápido, fuerte y ágil que él, pero mientras lo atacaba noto su falta de visión y mal olfato, intento evitar hacer ruido pero aun así la criatura lo detectaba y vio que era atraída por el seikatsu, mientras peleaba intento salvar a su amigo y coloco la armadura de Loki sobre de él, activo el inhibidor de seikatsu y así es como lo mantuvo lejos de su amigo, durante toda la noche peleo contra la criatura y aun que sus amigos estaban moribundos lo ayudaron como podían, por desgracia no pudo derrotarlo y lo venció, aun sintiendo el dolor en su cuerpo volteo a ver a su amigo y durante 20 arduas minutos supo que no tenia de que arrepentirse porque había hecho lo correcto

\- Lo jure, solo me queda cumplir – dijo Akira mientras se preparaba y enterraba a sus amigos para al menos darles un funeral

Luego de haber enterrado a sus amigos, continuo avanzando, no le importaba nada más que salir de allí, cuando después de dos días llego hasta donde se encontraba el orbe, lo miro y supo que lo único que lo separaba de cumplir su juramento y respetar la voluntad de sus camaradas era tocarlo, lo hiso pero nada paso lo intento una y otra vez, intento concentrar su seikatsu en el, pero no reaccionaba, él no sabía que el rey había desaprobado ese método de evaluación y al no detectar a nadie dentro de la dimensión de la prueba cerraron toda entrada o salida.

Akira estuvo en ese infierno tratando diario de escapar, las criaturas que se encontraban allí lo llenaron de cicatrices, el lugar cambiaba de forma constante mente pero por alguna razón conocía exactamente cada lugar, era como si su mente y el entorno estuvieran conectados, una fusión de la paranoia, la soledad y el cambio constante de lugares así como la culpa por no cumplir el juramento que hiso, sellaron la locura y el quebrantamiento de su mente hasta estos últimos 2 días, cuando estos chicos entraron y supo que era su oportunidad de salir de este infierno, vengarse por los últimos 10 años de sufrimiento, y cumplir con su juramento

Fin del flash back

\- Jamás lo entenderían… yo tengo un juramento que cumplir, lo selle con un amigo en su lecho de muerte, no… - mientras decía esto empezaba a recolectar seikatsu de forma impresionante – puedo… - tomo su daga y la alzo – fallar… - y al decir esto sus ojos con pocas lagrimas se pusieron serios y su voz se tornó en la misma seriedad

\- ¿Qué juramento es ese? ¿Enloquecer por no poder hallar una salida de aquí? ¿Acecinar a las hijas del rey porque crees que el mato a tus amigos? ¿Se supone que tus amigos querrían eso? – pregunto Kitsune intentándolo hacer entrar en razón - ¿Robar a una niña de 7 años como chantaje? ¿Intentar hacer que los jóvenes que aun contra su voluntad realizan esta prueba te saquen de aquí por la fuerza? Yo no lo creo – termino de hablar

Iruka sentía lo mismo que el sujeto al recordar todo lo que ocurrió, comprendía su odio, su rencor y su dolor así como su locura… pero aun no entendía porque era que no podía reaccionar, su corazón bloqueaba la lógica en su mente, lo único que quedaba era locura, pero, en el fondo de su ser, muy en el fondo, aun había algo de cordura y compasión solo debían sacarlas a flote

\- Cállate maldito niño ¡No sabes lo que ellos querrían! – dijo el sujeto de ojos escarlata

\- Escucha Akira, se exactamente cómo te sientes; soy un demonio y tengo la habilidad de sentir… - intento explicar el chico demonio antes de ser interrumpido por el paladín de cabello azul

\- Si, si, si, sentir las emociones ajenas, pero te diré algo niño demonio, mi corazón solo guarda mis emociones, pero no mis sentimientos, esos los encerré muy en lo profundo de mi ser, solo sabes lo que me azota en este momento, pero no lo que sentía por mis amigos, lo que sentido al no poder cumplir mis sueños ni mi juramento, así que a mí no me digas nada sobre qué sabes cómo me siento… porque solo es una suposición – termino el sujeto

\- … - el chico demonio cerró la boca porque supo que no importa su don, jamás lograría comprender las emociones y sentimientos de otros – sí, pero, aun así solo te digo que analices bien lo que haces y recuerdes lo que quieran tus amigos, la venganza no te traerá más que un sufrimiento mayor, mírate, ya te empezó llevar por un mal camino… sé que no eres malo, solo has tomado malas decisiones – termino de hablar el muchacho de pelo rojo y soltó el mango de su espada

\- No tienes que hacer esto, solo regresa a la niña y te sacaremos con toda calma a la sociedad de la guerra – comento Hio para intentar hacerle entrar en razón

Akira tomo a Midory y con su daga corto la cuerda con la que la ato y la empujo para que fuera con los chicos, la mirada baja y sombría de Akira no delataba ninguna emoción… levanto su mano con el cuchillo y solo pronuncio tres palabras

\- Es mi juramento… - Apareció frente a Hio y atravesó su pecho en la sección donde se encuentra el estómago y volteo a ver a Kitsune e Iruka – y no descansare hasta quien hiso que no pudiera cumplirlo… lo pague con sangre y dolor – termino de hablar y con una mirada llena de rabia se colocó en guardia


End file.
